


The Dog and the Prince

by Fussyfox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU cannon divergence, Bottom! Snape, Humor, Lucius Remus and Lily are the ultimate mom trio, Lucius is a delicate flower, M/M, Multi, OOC, everyone is so dramatic, lets play: can you find the power bottom?, slow snail pace build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fussyfox13/pseuds/Fussyfox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus most precious possesion was stolen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus cannot have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> italic is for the characters thougths.  
> The world and Characters of Harry Potter, all belong to J.k. Rolling.

**Chapter 1: Severus cannot have nice things**

         Today was a good day for Severus Snape, a good day indeed. He woke up by himself feeling refreshed and well rested, was able to eat that blueberry muffin that he loves but is always in too big a rush to be able to eat, and got the highest grade in an excruciating potions’ test.

         Therefore, naturally, he knew that a catastrophe was about to happen. Maybe the giant Squid would eat him, maybe someone would Crucio him, maybe one of his experimentations with volatile potions would blow up and melt his face off, or he would fall from the astronomy tower.

         Later, he wished that fate had been this kind to him. Instead, the catastrophe was the same one he had been facing during his six years as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

         Sirius Black, the most infuriating being in existence, has discovered and snatched his most precious possession: His virginity, oh no, wait, his book, his potions book, in which he would register the most extraordinaire discoveries in potions since 800 AC - But Black would not have the decency of just stealing or selling his discoveries; oh, no, that idiotic Gryffindor decided to focus in just one detail of that work-of-art in portions: the name of the owner.

         That was a nickname that Snape took much pride on, one that was only his, that would connect him to his mother’s family and would provide anonymity just in case his most....exciting experiences were to be shown to the public eye. But Black, that moron, reduced it to being a vain wish for royalty, and that was the most recent form of torture that he found to make Severus so annoyed that he would gladly pick on his own eyeball with a fork and eat it, if it meant he’d get five minutes away from black.

          Therefore, naturally, Black was following Snape just like a dragon who saw something shiny.

         It started small; he noticed the absence of the book while in the library, and took the wisest course of action: panic and pray for all the superior forces that he ever heard of, and then actually start to search for the book. After the failure in finding it in the common room, the library and his room, he is already mentally preparing himself to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban by creating dark spells and thinking if he would be allowed to write a book about the experience while in prison

         The he noticed something peculiar: nobody picked on him today. He saw the marauders, all threeof them today but they didn’t mess up with him. That only could mean that they were planning something big and he just hasn’t got the time for this shit today - But there weren’t three of them...they were four, damn it! He Always forgets about that little mouse-faced boy that seems about to have an orgasm every time Potter pulls something.... and he was present today, which means that the one who is missing is....Sirius Bloody Black.

        Oh no, he really fucked up this time, even more that the time he thought that entering a dark tunnel under a homicidal three was a great idea. In his despair, he forgot about the boy that was the very bane of his existence and that had all the sneak necessary to steal something so precious to him. With those thoughts, he starts looking for Black like a mad dog.

          He found Black in front of the broom shack near the quidditch pitch, already near the time of curfew, and had all intentions of duelling Black for his book. However, when he approached Black, he saw him, nodded in greeting, took his bag, and made his leave. Severus was so stunned to not be even called by a rude nickname, that he almost yelped when Black approached from behind and whispered: “May your sleep be pleasant, My prince”.

         Since that unfortunate event a week ago, the little peace that was present in Severus Snape’s life had come to an end. Every place that he would go, Black was there, bowing exaggeratedly or just following him around, saying silly things like “What are the plans for this morning, my prince?”, and even appearing by his side when he was trying to sneak between classes (since he was avoiding the Great Hall thanks to “Black, the Bard” incident), saying how about that was no diet fit for a prince. He even had the nerve to appear in the Prefect’s Bathroom while he was in the bath just to ask “Is the water warm enough, my prince?”, scaring his soul out of him while he frenetically tried to hide his private parts from Black’s view.

         He tried everything: yelling at him, mocking him, bribing him, and hexing him, but they were all in vain. That is why his life was reduced to an owl and mouse play with Black. He would avoid Black in the hallways, he would even avoid entering the Great Hall at all. He took his baths in his underwear and only ate anything and did his homework in the safety of the Slytherin dormitory.

           Black was the most dramatic person in his life, and he was friends with Lucius someday-I’m-gonna-have-my-own peacock Malfoy! That is why after being caught in a mob of students with Black on his trail, he found himself at an unused classroom, bravely hiding under a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and tell me what you guys think about !


	2. How to fuck a Slytherin

**Chapter 2: How to fuck a Slytherin**

        This was the best day ever! Ok, maybe he was serving detention in the library, but it was still the best day ever! Snivellus was in the library all by himself! And the detention was almost over! But that was not the best part, not even close, the best part was when the boy got up to search in one of the nearby shelves leaving his unguarded bag on the table.

         Now, Sirius didn’t mean to pry into Snivellus’ stuff but, leaving his bag all alone? Very un-slytherin even for Sirius, and his bag was practically open so he totally spot the book for accident... anyway he almost laughed his ass off in the spot when he saw in Snivellus’ handwriting: “belongs to the half-blood Prince”, ha!  It had to be Snape to come up with such an arrogant nickname; he would never let him live this down! Except... he could not mess with him in public without being given the “speech” by Moony so...no...that would have to be a more careful, epic prank.

         He put the book away in his own bag and hid himself behind a shelf to watch Snape’s reaction. Five minutes later, his mischief was already worth the work. The look on Snivellus’ face was epic; he was paler than Peter that time when he got stuck in his rat form and almost got eaten by an owl. Without a doubt, this was about to become the Master Prank.

         He went to the quidditch pitch, to wait for the bat-brat to come after him. After all, something always goes wrong for him; that bastard always seems to think that anything wrong that happened in his life was his or his friend’s faults - Not that he was wrong, but still pissed him off.

         When he saw Snape approaching him, he almost took pity on him. He was a mess. Flushed, loose tie, t-shirt falling off his shoulders, messed up hair, like the kind of hair that you get when combing it with your fingers to calm yourself. He never saw Snape like that - He liked what he was seeing and he wanted to see more.

         Therefore, he did the only thing that he knew he could do to push Snape to the brink of insanity: absolutely nothing. He nodded as if this was an everyday situation, and made Snape think he was leaving without any confrontation, which got the boy into such a state of shock that he didn’t even realize his approach from behind.

         Then he used just one phrase to confirm all of the Slytherin’s fears: “May your sleep be pleasant, my prince”.

         He left, knowing that, by the way that he made Snape shiver, he was going to top all of his previous pranks.

         If Snape wanted to be The Royal Twat, the minimum he could do is guarantee his wish. Therefore, the following week, he started to follow Snape around and talk to him as if he was from royalty, doing reverences and sing dramatically about “The Great Grease” in the Great Hall.

        However, the best moment so far was the time he snuck into the Prefect’s bathroom while Snape was in the bathtub, scaring the fuck out of the Slytherin and getting to see his cute little bum squirm while he was trying to hide. Who would have thought that a boy so thin could have such a nice ass? Well…the more you know!

         All of Snape’s retaliations and efforts to stop his behavior failed. He would not react to the Slytherin yelling, he would not take bribes, he would block and dodge hexes and he would always find a way to follow the boy whenever he was outside of the Slytherin common room.

          He could not rattle him out to the teachers because what would that prick say? “Excuse me headmaster, But black has being treating me like a prince, make him stop!”? He knew that Snape would throw himself off the astronomy tower before going to a professor with such a ridiculous complain.

         The best of all was that even if he did rattle him out, no one could punish him for that. Moony could not say anything because he was not calling Snape rude names - The opposite in fact, since he was smart enough not to directly refer to Snape while he made his singing performance at the top of his lungs in the great hall in a way that just Snape could figure out that was for him. No teachers said anything for the very same reason, and it made Prongs and Wormtail almost piss themselves, but he still thought he could do better than that.

         Lately, it had been harder to follow Snape, but he spotted him trying to stay out of his sight on the other side of the hallway. However, luck was on his side; the last class of a Friday had just finished and the hallways were full of teenagers excitedly planning their weekends while in their respective ways to their common rooms, capturing Snape in the mob, and forcing the Slytherin to walk in the direction of the Griffindor waiting for him.

         However, he doesn’t call the boy a sneaky bastard for nothing; he escaped from the crowd by going into an empty classroom. This catch-the-bat-game was going too slow. Sirius Black decided that this prank could use a more…physical approach.


	3. Chapter 3: An eye for an eye makes everyone Bi

**Chapter 3: An eye for an eye makes everyone Bi**

              

         Sirius found the Slytherin under a table in the shadows. The boy could not see his entrance from the other side of the table, and appeared to be too busy trying not to make any sound to be able to hear his footsteps coming closer and closer, such was his stress level.

         Snape knew that he was doomed the moment he felt a presence behind him. Of all the ways that he was sure that Black was going to be the end of him, he would never have thought that would be like that. He did not die by being a werewolf delivery snack, but he was going to die from the stress of being followed by a young boy.

         Black hugged him from behind; if you could call squeeze the air out of his lungs with one arm while shutting his mouth with the other a hug. He knew that Black was strong, but to feel his arms around him like this made him…uncomfortable. Oh no, he could not feel like this! Black was going to break his neck and he would die with a boner, then his teachers would find him like that and he would not have dignity even in death thanks to that idiot Gryffindor.

         It got worse, as black started to whisper his tale on his ears:

      “I am so sorry my prince, I know that my presence has made you uncomfortable, but the truth is that I cannot help my behavior when my prince is so infatuating” And finished by pulling him against his chest.

        Severus panicked, broke free and ran until he was on his room.

         He felt so ashamed from his reactions and lack of response that he just laid on his bed for a while, in silence, scaring his roommates. Sometime later, he decided to call his friends, since this is the ordinary Black-procedure.

         And that is how he told Regulus and Lucius about the hell that Black had made him endure this week, leaving the source of the nickname out of the story. After that, he went back to the way he was before: hopelessly staring at the ceiling, redder them a Gryffindor banner and completely done with life.

         “That’s it! I going to report this brute!” said Lucius getting up to leave.

       “For six years that did not work out, so what makes you think that it will work now? My brother knows how to avoid being caught since he learned how to talk,” said Regulus, “We need superior forces. Wait in here, I will be back shortly.” Regulus concluded while leaving the room.

         “This boy scares me sometimes,” said Lucius “I mean, do you remember that summer when we spent the afternoon at his house? There were decapitated heads there, Severus! House elves’ heads but still, who thought that it would be a marvelous decoration to stare at while enjoying the afternoon tea?” He said, pulling a face. Severus just stared at him. Sometimes he wondered why everyone found the seventh year so intimidating. Well…he could be pretty vindictive. His thoughts were interrupted by Regulus’ return, accompanied by Narcissa Black.

         Narcissa Black was Regulus’ cousin and Lucius’ girlfriends, and with just one look she could make almost every student rethink his or her actions. She was introduced to him by Lucius and ever since then she kind of adopted Severus because, in her words, he was the “cutest thing since her collection of tiny snakes”, which she had set free in the last summer. Severus could see why she and Lucius were together.

         “He did WHAT?!” Narcissa asked, outraged.    

        “Please calm down, Cissy. Being mad won’t lead us to anything. We need to act on it and teach my brother a lesson!” said Regulus in a calm tone.

        “I agree with Regulus” said Lucius “and I know a journalist in the Daily Prophet that will spread any rumor for the right amount of gold.”

         “That’s not even close my darling. He must suffer” said Narcisa. Ok, maybe Lucius was not the most dramatic of his friends. Maybe Regulus, the person whose house had decapitated heads for decoration, was his most normal friend.

      “So he thinks he can unsettle you by whispering dirty things in your ear?!” said Narcissa. He tried to say that they were not dirty things but she wasn’t finished. “If he wants to fight dirty, he is about to face the filthiest fight of his life!” and by the look on her face, Severus knew there was no turning back now. Either he or Black would fall.

       “You know what you have to do, don’t you?” She asked.

      “I need to turn his mischief against him, but how?” Answered Severus with a defeated face “I can’t try the whole prince performance, Black would certainly love the adoration”

      “That is true.” Agreed Regulus.

      “If it is your attention he wants, let’s make him have to compete for it” Said Narcissa smirking. That was the exact the moment Severus knew that he was doomed.

       Severus did not like Narcissa’s plan. It involved a greater deal of humiliation and pain than he was used to, and that is saying something. She made him go through a whole section of hair reconstruction therapy, various skin treatments, got his nails manicured and painted in black (at least she had him pick the color), and bought some new clothes and accessories, all for the sake of her plan. It took a whole weekend.

      He suspected that was just an excuse to let her do that makeover that she wanted to do on him since they became friends. He could not understand rich people; she had spent so much gold with this change in his appearance that Severus was sure that even if he worked a lifetime as a prostitute, he would not be able to pay her back. However, in the moment he was just happy that he did not needed the depilatory process, all thanks to an unfortunate accident with his experimentations with potions four years ago that made him entirely hairless, except on his head.

      Narcissa’s plan was quite simple in fact. He would just have to get the entire school infatuated with him; just as easy as stealing a bloody dragon egg.

     He knew nothing of relationships; he once thought that he loved Lily, but once he grew up he realized this feeling was more brotherly than romantic. At the same time he realized that he found men just as interesting, but never had a relationship. Sometimes he would wonder what it was like to have a special person you would trust so deeply to the point of letting him or her see you when you were the most vulnerable, and to see that person in that state too. It was not that he didn’t want to be involved with anyone, it just never happened, and the fact that he could not even think about something as simple as kissing without blushing made it very difficult to change that situation.

     Yet, there he was, standing in his room, silky hair framing his face, about to have a panic attack. Using the perfume and new clothes that Narcissa bought for him; new robes, tie, button up t-shirt, and a pair of black pants that were so tight he knew that if he had a boner he would not be able to walk.

     Since he had no friends in his year, he went to the Great Hall alone. So far, he got some strange looks but nothing too drastic. When Black looked at him, though, he just kept his path, stopped, spun his neck so fast that Severus thought it would break, and stared at him with a mixture of surprise and terror in his face. Severus just smirked and continued on his way to the Great Hall without any other incident.

     Upon his arrival in the great hall, Narcissa immediately pulled him to her side and demanded answers.

     “How did it go? Is Black mad yet?” she asked excitedly.

     “How do you know that I already ran into him?” asked Severus.

    “Because he’s been over there staring at his sausage for five minutes already.” She says. “I think his friends are under the impression that he is suffering from the Imperius curse.”  Narcissa finished, flashing him a smile.

     Lucius arrived, gave Narcissa a good morning peck on her cheek, shot a look to the Gryffindor table, smirked and said: “I always knew you were hiding some kind of secret power, Severus, but I never thought that you were hiding it inside your pants.”

     Severus opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Regulus, who dropped at his side and said:  “You made my Brother gay in just one day!”

     “Since my cousin has demonstrated quite unashamed interest in the women in our school, I believe him to be bisexual.” Said Narcissa, entering the conversation.

     “Oh no, he has always been bisexual, I am sure.” Said Regulus, “But after Severus, I don’t think that he is anymore. Did you see him staring at that sausage? I think that is the only thing in his mind right now.” Regulus finished, making Narcisa giggle and Severus blush.

     “Stop talking about his sausage, Regulus! He is getting nervous and I am eating!” Said Lucius, who was a little red himself.

     “Oh no! Sorry, Severus, I am afraid that my plan worked out to well; now even my own boyfriend is thinking about your sausage” Said Narcissa with an innocent smile, making Regulus laugh and Lucius choke on his pumpkin juice.

     Lucius pulled a face until Narcissa kissed him on his cheek and said that she was just teasing him. Then the girl got caught up in a conversation with Emily Stone about the last publications on healing potions. Lucius turned his attention back to him and asked about his next move.

         “Next move? He already stopped following me. I’ve had enough of this situation.” Answered Severus.

          Upon hearing this, Narcisa stopped her conversation and snapped at him “I did not spend piles of gold so you could just walk on a bloody hallway!”

         “She is right,” said Lucius. “Frankly, Severus, where is you ambition?”          

         “Hey, getting my brother to be quiet for five minute is a new record!” Regulus said with a giggle. “Besides, I think that there are other things for Severus to worry about right now” He added, nodding in the direction of the Hufflepuff table, where a tall brunette was looking at Severus intensely.

          Severus looked at Lucius, then turned to Narcissa and asked: “What do I do?”

         “Hey! Why did you ask her?” Asked Lucius, outraged.

         “Because you suck at this Malfoy” Answered Regulus.

         “That is untrue!” Lucius replied.

         “You asked Cissy on a date asking her if you could **_slytherin_** her Hogsmead plans!” Regulus countered with a bored face.

         “I simply saw an opportunity and took it, like a real Slytherin” Said Lucius, though he didn’t look up from his plate.

         Severus looked at Narcissa with eyes that said _“I know he is my friend, but why do you date this loser?”_ butshe just smiled at him and shrugged, saying “Just make visual contact; anything that shows him that you know that you got his attention.” 

         Severus responded by looking back to the handsome boy in the Hufflepuff table and giving him a polite nod. The boy smiled at him. Severus broke eye contact while blushing and hiding himself behind his curtain of dark hair. It felt somewhat good, even if it also felt kind of foolish.

           Narcissa, seeing the exchange, smiled approvingly. Regulus smirked and looked so mischievous that it made Severus feel like he had just sucked the boy’s dick in the middle of the Great Hall. Lucius looked like a proud father.

            He didn’t know why, but he looked to the Gryffindor table, just to see Black giving him a nasty look. Then he saw Black standing up and looking in his direction, so he looked at Regulus, who gave him a deal-with-it look. He turned to Lucius, but he and Narcisa had disappeared, which wasn’t an uncommon scenario. Lucius would always say that he had to attend to urgent prefect duties, but everyone knew that he was just spending some time alone with Narcissa.

            With Black’s approach, he gathered his things, swallowed his juice and tried look like he wasn’t running away from the other boy. Of course, he failed.


	4. Chapter 4: A Straight Guy Can Also Think That Another Guy’s Arse is Nice

**Chapter 4: A Straight Guy Can Also Think That Another Guy’s Arse is Nice**

           This was against all of Sirius Black principles but he had to admit: Snape was hot. When he appeared in the hallway this morning he had not recognized him. His hair was so shiny that it was ridiculous, and with such a nice button-up shirt and tie, his scrawny body looked smooth and sharp, and he could not even describe what his arse had become in those tight pants without wanting to slap himself. “ _This is wrong, it’s against the natural order of things, and it’s an abomination. Snape cannot be this hot.”_ His mind was saying. However, his body….well… let’s just say that he was feeling a deep connection to the sausage in his plate.

           It was so unfair! The entire Slytherin table laughing at him! Even his own brother! Just because he finds another man’s ass nice, it doesn’t mean he is gay! And for that boy, nonetheless! As if! He was going to make him pay! It was obvious that Snape’s change was part of some Slytherin scheme to humiliate him! Oh, but they don’t know that he knows! _“I am going to make Snape regret this!”_ He thought, leaving his table and his baffled friends in pursue of the scrawny teen.

           Snape really knew how to run. Even after four classes, including one with him, he wasn’t able to confront the boy. He saw his cousin, Narcissa, talking to a tall, gorgeous, Slytherin girl. She was black, had a gorgeous dark skin, had long curly hair and a face that seemed like it was sculpted, and was wearing black mascara and red lipstick. All in all, she was both very attractive and intimidating. He approached both and overheard part of their conversation:

           “While I see your point, I don’t think that this is relevant.” Said Narcissa, with a serious look in her face. “If love potions keep on being sold in stores that are daily visited by children, the public will keep treating them as a joke while ignoring how dangerous they are. It doesn’t matter if they are made by skilled brewers. You cannot consent while under the influence of a love potion!” She interrupted her conversation to look at him and say “May I help you with anything or do you just wish to stare at us for the rest of the afternoon?”

           “I am looking for Snape” Said Sirius, with a determined look on his face.

           “Don’t we all? Who could have imagined what he was hiding under that robes all this time?” Said Narcissa’s friend, whose name Sirius could not remember.

           “Oh please, Eleanor. He was always like this, I simply made him gain the confidence he need to look people in the eye” Said Narcissa, with a smug smile.

           “So that was you?!” He asked, exasperated. Sirius should have known; it was a Slytherin conspiracy against him.   

           “No. I believe that his parents would have been the ones responsible for his appearance, but it is a flattery that upon finding someone attractive you immediately concluded that it had to do with me somehow.” Said Narcissa, every single word dripping with sarcasm.

           “Cut the sass, Cissy! What do you mean with giving him confidence? He looks like a totally different person!” Sirius said, starting to get irritated.

           “For Salazar’s tongue! Are all the man in your family this dramatic? Sorry, Cissy, but I have to write a charms essay, so you are going to have to deal with him by yourself.  I will see you at the dorms.” Eleanor said and made her leave, leaving Sirius and Narcissa alone.

           “Oh my, Sirius, it looks like you spent a great deal of time staring at Severus.” Said Narcissa, with a cold smile.

           “What are you saying?” Sirius did not like where this was going.

           “Poor thing, not only stupid but also deaf” She said with mock-pity. “I am saying that you like it better when it’s only you paying attention to him, because that way you can disturb him all you want. Guess what? People are paying attention to him now, and if you want to spend time with him without being called a twat…” She said, walking to his side and looking intensely at his eyes.

            “You are going to have to treat him better, or everyone is going to think that you are just taunting a pretty, tiny boy. You cannot intimidate him without looking like a fool. You wanted to humiliate him by being polite so nobody could punish you? Congratulations, now you must keep pretending that you are polite with him, or the one humiliated is going to be you.” She finished with a smirk, and left, Her pale blond hair swinging as she walked away.

            How dare she? As if he was going to lose his time staring at that scrawny little bastard….but, not that he was paying attention, he had received some looks…wait, what if someone tried to prank Snape too! Now he really is in the spotlight! He couldn’t let this happen! Snape was HIS target and he would not let anyone steal Snape from him. With that decision, he went to his dorm. It was time to get help from the marauders.

            With help from the marauders, he meant the map; however he now had, after a lot of struggle, accepted his friends’ help, since he could not get the map without telling all the others. After all, it belonged to all of them.

           “So….you wanna stalk Snivellus...” Said James, raising his eyebrow from his position lying in bed. Remus and Peter each taking a sit in the empty space beside James’ legs. This made Sirius feel like a Victorian court; the decoration of the dorm and their clothes helping to complete the scenario of a trial.

           “The same person you almost got killed a while ago? Using me, nonetheless.” Remus said with a stern look on his face, than his face took a more pensive expression as he continued “And that you always chasing around…”

           “….Just so you can spend some time alone with him?!” Finished Peter, face full with disgust. “That’s so gross!”

           “Guys, let me explain…. I just want to be able to call him _my prince_ without anyone interfering!” Sirius replied, exasperated.

           “How kinky….” James said, giggling. “I always knew you liked boys too, Padfoot, but Snape? Pouring cream in a vomit flavored bean doesn’t make the taste better!”

           “Hey! I don’t like boys!” Sirius protested.

           “Pff…I saw you looking at Remus’ arse! Don’t even try to lie!” James said, grinning; Remus made a face that was a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

           “That doesn’t prove anything!” Sirius replied, while blushing furiously. “You have looked at it too!”

           “Yes, he has a nice arse, and i can say that without even blinking, because I know that I am straight.” James said, his grin getting even bigger. “But you are redder than a pepper -up potion, and wants to follow a guy just so you can call him…what was it? Your bloody Prince!” finished James making a wild and ridiculous bow gest.

           “Now that you’ve mentioned it, James,” Said Remus, snapping out of his shock “You do talk a lot about him, Sirius. If you want to spend time with him this much, why don’t you cut all the games and talk to him? I am sure that if you were sincere and polite you could-”

           “FOR GODRIC’S SAKE, GUYS! I DON’T WANNA SUCK HIS DICK! I JUST WANNA PRANK HIM, HEARD IT?! P-R-A-N-K HIM!” Sirius yelled in outrage, gaining a pitying look from Remus, a yelp from Peter, and an unsuccessfully snuffled laugh from James.

           “Ok, Ok! If that means so much to you, I think we can let you have the map for a while.” James said, grinning. The others nodded. “I’m even gonna let you use my cloak!” Sirius smiled. “Don’t want you getting caught by Filch while sucking cock.” Sirius’ smile turned to a scowl. “Just kidding!”

             After being given the map and the cloak, he immediately starts to search for Snape’s dot and…bingo!

           “Thanks, guys!” Sirius said, smiling. He then turned to Remus and saw the worried look on his face. “Don’t worry, Moony. I learned my lesson, I’m not gonna hurt him.” Remus hesitantly nodded, and Sirius left the room. He was already in the middle of the stairs when he heard James yelling at him to use a condom.


	5. Chapter 5: I (do not) Feel Pretty.

****

**Chapter 5: I (do not) Feel Pretty.**

           He was being punished by something, that’s was the only explanation for this, Severus concludes in his walk by the lake. The classes were finished for the day and the more people he saw it, more insecure he felt.

            He hated when people stared at him, if they wanted to make fun of his appearance why they don’t just do it in his face and be over with it? He was walking so fast that he did not saw that a Ravenclaw was coming right in his direction, and they almost collide, but Severus, with the reflexes of a child who was used to the “if-you-cannot-fight-learn-how-to-run” strategy, stopped just in time. They were very close to each other and both had a look of surprise in their faces.

           The boy appeared to be Asian judging by his eyes. He had dark brown eyes, which reminded Severus of the half-sour bars of chocolate available in Honeydukes that he liked so much, and was handsome enough to make Severus want to slap himself. He realizes that he is staring, blushes and breaks the eye contact. The boy chuckled and that made Severus look at him again, waiting for the mockery that was about to come.

           “Sorry, divination classes always leave me frustrated enough to me not watch were I am going” he said with a captivating smile. “I am Charles Chang, is your name as pretty as your face?” He finishes with a gentle smile.

           Severus was toughing a million things at once. Had he just been hit  on? He was mocking him?  He was just being polite? He was talking to someone behind him? Severus need to answer and fast. He usually had to respond to insults from strangers, so he had no idea how to proceed. His name, he knew at least that.

           “Severus Snape” he said in a tiny voice. The handsome boy leaned closer to hear it, making Severus intimidate and uncomfortable. He looks downs at his feet and hears the last thing he wanted to hear in the moment.

        “MY PRINCE!” Black was shouting at his direction, and if Severus was embarrassed before, now he considered drowning himself at the lake to spare him from the humiliation. Black is coming in his direction and he was stuck thinking in what he should do. Run? Black is faster, hide? Impossible, hex him? Too late, black is already in front of him.

           “I know you think that I am not good enough for you!” Black said loudly, looking tearfully at the ground, drawing even more attention of the students around them, and even some disapproving glances to Severus. Black grabs both him hands between his and continues the performance “But, if you take me even if I am not the only one or just a distraction, I will do anything to be with you!” Black finishes dropping one of his hands to cover his eyes, as if he was trying to stop tears to fall. In that moment, Severus saw the almost imperceptible smile covered partially by black’s hand.

           That was the climax of his prank. That was where all the following and mock-flattery has leaded to; make looks like Severus was a heartless bastard who would just break the poor Sirius Black’s heart for no reason at all. That absolute, moron drama-queen.

           He could not let black win this, he stole his book, made him survive on snacks, mocked him and because of him he had spent an entire weekend making beauty treatments, he was so incredibly infuriated that he acted by impulse for the first time in years.

           He grabbed black’s tie with both hands and said loud and clear; “I would never thought that you would really care about me! You were never a distraction!” he says with a expression that was in fact all his anger and satisfaction with turning the tables, but could be easily be misunderstood whit the passion and despair of someone about to lose the love of his life.

           He looked black in the eyes, pulled down his tie and smashed his lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so tiny this time!


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss, Kiss, My Heterosexuality is gone!

Chapter 6: Kiss, Kiss, My Heterosexuality is gone!

            The time stopped. Sirius mind was blank and he was paralyzed. He felt Snape’s lips against his, soft yet firm. Snape was retreating now and Sirius could see a beginning of a smirk forming in Snape’s face. His mischief backfired! _Oh no, that slimy snake will not win this!_ With victory in mind, he closed his eyes and roughly grabbed Snape’s neck and shoved his tongue in the boy’s throat so hard that he hoped Snape choked on it.

           Snape froze by a moment, and then; he too took part in that mess, that Sirius doubted that still could be called a kiss. Well at least they were not doing open mouthed.

           Each one trying to outdo the other, they kept kissing by a reasonable time, but as the air was running out, it became a battle to see who would retreat first. In the end, it was Snape who pulled back with an urgent gasp for air.

           Still very close to each other, Sirius flashes his most mad smile and pull Snape’s body to his. Snape seems surprised, then afraid, then shocked, then ashamed and finally makes an expression that reminds him of a cat being cornered by a dog.

           Snape squirmed freeing himself, and ran as his ass depend on it. Judging by Sirius display, he probably thought that was the case. Sirius looks around with a smug-victorious smile, only to realize that they were so caught up in the kiss, that they did not noticed everyone else leaving. Only he and a few first years remain by the lake. Feeling both victorious and foolish, he decided to take a stroll in the quiddicth field to fly for a while.

           When he gets back to castle, it was almost dinnertime. He saw his friends in the hallway who had looks, of amusement, confusion and resignation in their faces. So, they already knew. He approaches them and James is the first one to go for the kill.

           “So, how is that prank going hum? _Straight_ to point?” James said with a grim.

           “Now Sirius, I don’t believe that you should keeping up with this prank! I overheard Lucius Malfoy saying that they know what you are doing and that Snape is going to do it ten times worst!” Remus said with a disapproving look.

           “It would be boring if he just gave up” Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

           “You can’t be Serious!” Peter practically squeaked.

           “I Always am.” Sirius said giving Peter a wink and a high five to James. “No matter what that stiff pole does, I can do worst!” he finished and continued to the great hall making the others follow.

           “Just please, go easy on public. I may be a prefect but I cannot keeping out of trouble forever!” Remus said with a worried look. Sometimes Sirius wondered if Remus’s white parts of hair were because of the full moon or the stress of dealing with him and James.

           “Yeah, the next time you planning to blow Snape, at least go to the broom cupboard first!” James said laughing. Remus smacked the back of his head.

           They arrived in the great hall and started to eat dinner. Sirius told them the details of the _afterdoom_ event. When the others were not paying attention, he would look for Snape in the slytherin table. He was sure that he had saw him eating a few minutes ago, he would have notice if he left. Remus warning left him on guard, of course, that he did not wished to know Snapes’s opinion on that kiss, he could not care less, and it was not going to make a difference anyway right? He was totally, one-hundred percent, without a doubt, straight.

           Right in that moment, Sirius feels a hand in his shoulder. He turns around and before he realizes what is happening Snape had bent his body, kissing Sirius enthusiastically; softly moving his lips against his and gently massaging his tongue with his; making Sirius heart beating increase at the same time his muscles relaxed. Then, Snape slowed pulled away, purred a goodnight and leaved for the dungeons, leaving Sirius and various Gryffindors froze in shock, until James start to laugh so hard that he could could even breathe, making a smirking Lily leave her place to help Remus to save the suffocating Gryffindor. While James was laughing, Remus was fussing over James, Peter was panicking and Lily was giggling, Sirius was still staring the path to where Severus left to, his eyes wide, thinking about how good that last kiss felt, making him wonder how many times he could kiss Snape and still be straight.

           This was not over; He would not let Snape surpass him, especially in that field.  “Guys” Sirius said, catching his friends attention once more. “I am going to fuck a Slytherin and you guys are going to help me”. The Get-into-Snape’s-Pants plan was officially in action.


	7. Chapter 7: A Date With Disaster

**Chapter 7: A Date With Disaster**

           If dying of embarrassment was possible, He would be dead, Severus thought in his way for the dorm room. He kissed Sirius Black, twice, in the mouth and in front of several classmates, all because he was acting on impulse. He did not knew why, but he always would lost his composure in black’s bloody presence, the boy was like a dementor, however he would not be satisfied in just taking Severus happiness and soul; instead he would take Severus ability of reasonable thinking, leading Severus to cause his on misery!

           The first time they kissed, Severus could blame on the situation and his resolve to defeat black at his on game. However, the second kiss, it was all his friend’s fault! Why Severus did even listened what Lucius and Narcisa said? “He kissed you? Kiss him better!” they said. Why the fuck he thought that was a reasonable approach was beyond him.

           He did not even knew if he did it right or made a fool of himself. Of course, he tried to follow Regulus’s instructions, but that was the most uncomfortable conversation he had since Lucius had decided to give him the birds and bees’s talk in second year, with metaphors and substitutes for human anatomy, using fruits to explain intimacies between two people. To this day, Severus still could not eat a banana without blush. 

           That was not how he imagined his first kiss to be at all, and yet, he was still thinking about. What felt so good? Surprising black or kissing him? He was afraid of the answer. After all, he always had hated black, of course, if he came to think about it, Black was so handsome that Severus wanted to slap himself. However, that was unfair, Severus could hate Black, but he was not blind.

           Although, what really puzzled the slytherin boy on that sleepless night, was the fact of black had kissed him back. He knew that black would rather eat his on arm off than lose to him and yet, he did not appeared to be as disgusted by Severus how he always claimed to be.

           Severus knew that he was being a fool again, however, the picture of a Black who would willing kiss him, made him smile in the darkness of his room.

           The next morning, was when the events of the day before came to a new, devastating perspective.

           He had made black, the Straight person who could not convince even his brother of his sexuality, and the one who could dedicate weeks just to make Severus uncomfortable, appear to be in some sort of relationship with him for all school to see.

           If Black did a whole carnival when he discovered Severus Nickname, what he would do now? Severus was afraid to even think about it. He put on his normal pants and covered his new button up shirt with his robes. He went to the great hall, quickly snatching something to eat. It was Saturday morning and most students woke up just in time for lunch, or were preparing to have breakfast in Hogsmead, so Severus could avoid black at least until Monday when they had classes together, since he was staying behind.

           Later, He headed for the library to a light reading in a cold day. The snow had begun to fall in the day before. Severus loved cold, even if he did not owned an appropriated coat, he still loved it. He never understood why his housemates would complain about the coldness of the dungeons, as for him it was perfect.

           He was lost on the reading: “The most volatiles potions on the fifth century”, when he was startled by a noise and looked up, just to find the library empty. _How unusual, Madame Pince never leaves her precious books without supervision._

           He realized his mistake too late.

           Black was suddenly wrapping his arms around him from behind, making jump in his seat. He turned his head around in black’s death grip to curse the boy in every way possible, however, in the moment he saw black’s smirking face, he remembered of his actions from the day before and blushed. He looked at his table again, trying to hide his face from black’s view using his hair.

           “What now? My prince is suddenly shy? But you were so excited last night… oh… just when I was looking to spend the entire day…” Black said while one of his hands plays with Severus tie and ends up with a finger puling his collar. “…picking from here we left off…” Black says the last part whispering against his ear.

           Bloody hell, black was definitely going to kill him this time, in the moment there were no witness to stop his madness. He had to talk his way out of this situation. “Why, black, if you want more the etiquette is that you at least buy me a meal first, or you could stop making yourself a fool and end this game at once” said Severus giving his best I-will-wound-you look.

           Black’s face turned into a glare and Severus relaxed for a second until Black’s face formed a mad grin that made Severus arsehole clench in fear. However, Severus could not let Black know this and just glared at him. “Fine Prince git, let’s go.” Black says finally letting him go and sitting on his library table, looking down on him.

           Severus is taken by surprise; there is no way in seven hells that black would agree to… “Go? Where?”

           “For a date you Twat! It was your idea!”

           “But… I can’t. I have an essay to do! I can’t just slack around and go to dates like some people…”

           “Bullshit! You are afraid to go” Black said smirking. Oh no, Severus would not let Black intimidate him, he had to think in a way to make this hard for black as it was for him

           “Do you think so? Fine, I will go on a date with you… to Puddifoot's” Severus said giving the nastiest smile he could produce.

           “Are you fucking kidding me?”

           “I like tea. And sweets, and that is the only place that I would enjoy to go to”

           Black who seemed about to bang his head on the table, said with an angry face: “Fine! We going there” black’s expression turned into a malicious smile “But remember what they say Snevillus, However suggests going to a date in Puddifoot's, it is trying to get laid in some bush.”. Severus could not avoid blushing at that absurd statment.

           Black seemed pleased with his discomfort, so he stand up, grabbed Black’s hand and pulled him out of the castle, in Hogsmead direction.

           Looking back, Snape could admit that those actions were not his most bright moment. People were staring as he was holding Black’s hand for pure pride, as he looked at his feet and walked as fast as he could, until he was forced to stop by Black pulling him back.

           “what?!” Severus said, already fed up with the situation.

           “We are here” Black did not even blinked at the harsh tone. Severus really could not intimidate him even a little? He nodded and started to let it go of Black’s hand, however, Black only held his hand harder and pulled him to inside the shop, making Severus puzzled. Black should be ashamed to be seeing on a date with him, right? That behavior did not made any sense!

           They sat on a table, facing each other, and Severus did not knew what to do.  In the moment that he cooled down, he realized the environment they were and the situation hit him;  He was on his very first date. He panicked.

****


	8. Chapter 8: He is cute, he is harsh, he is going to make you hard.

**Chapter 8: He is cute, he is harsh, he is going to make you hard.**

          After he calmed down, Sirius was starting to see some flaws in his plan. Where was the fun in embarrass Severus if he was already embarrassed? The slytherin boy was sitting in a chair in front of him, hands on his lap, hair hiding most of his face and staring at his tea as if it was going to blow at his face. For the first time in forever, Sirius did not wanted to tease Snape, and most surprising ; Snape did not do it anything to Sirius since they got in the shop. He did not glared at him or tried to embarrass him at all, which was odd, since he was sure that the slytherin plan was to force him into a date and make him look like a twat, which was kind of his plan too, at least since Snape dared him to go in a date.

           Now, Sirius was lost. He never saw Snape that uncomfortable and he would go through hell just to get the git to show some emotion. He did not knew what to do, for some reason if he was not the cause, he did not liked to see Snape upset.

           Why was him so nervous anyway?  Sure, Sirius knew that being with him was not enjoyable to Snape but he could handle this pretty well… so the only possible answer was the change on scenario! But what was so scary on a date in a pink shop?

           There was when Sirius connected the pieces. Nobody never saw Snape dating anyone, He kissed like he was trying to head-butt Sirius, and suddenly he apparently thought that Sirius was the most scary thing since the discovery of the boggart.

           This was Snivellus’ first date. And it was with him. Now, Sirius could taunt him, call him names, take of his pants in public, but he would never mess up a point so vulnerable in a bloke’ life, he was not a coward to fight that dirty. He could denial later, but at least this time, he wanted to be nice with Snape. There was no problem; they could still fight later right?

           The only problem was that he did not knew how. How to make Snape comfortable? Damn, the kid was acting as if he was expecting to be slapped across the face. Someone be spooked by him, Sirius thought that was funny. However, what he saw in Snape’s body language was true fear and to think that he could inspire this kind of reaction of someone, reminded him too much of his parents, he hated this.

           However, Snape could never relax in his presence… unless that maybe he could distract him… but how? _Blueberries!_ Snape loved that thing so much that every time he’d eaten something made with blueberries in the great hall, Sirius could swear that the boy was having an orgasm, a very collected orgasm. He asks for the waitress and orders some Blueberry Cupcakes and other sweets, catching Snape attention, whose head perked up like a startled cat.

           He looked at Sirius whom pushed the tray in his direction. Severus took one treat and gave a hesitant bite while blushing and avoiding any visual contact, but at least, he seemed to relax a little. Sirius stared at him thinking about how Snape could be that cute, until he realized what he was doing and looked to the ground, blushing a little.

           Both of them, seemed to had lost their ability to speak and, after finishing their meal, they gone out in the village, walking without destination, in absolute, awkward silence.

           Sirius for some reason, did not wanted to go back to the castle just yet. Maybe because some silly sense of pride, he could not let anyone be in a date so boring with him, not even Snape.

           Therefore, he wordless grabbed Snape’s hand and pulled him to a most isolated part of the village, a place that had some trees and a lake. It looked like Snape was not going to back out from the date either.

           It was the most ridiculous situation; they were there, sitting side by side under a tree, in a silence so tense that it seemed it was someone funeral and yet, he did not wanted to end. Not like this.

           He could always try talk... but what did snevillus liked? Oh yeah! Potions and suffering! “So, how did tasted the adulterated Cupcake? You could tell the difference from the normal one?” Sirius said giving Snape a smile which was both charming and terrifying.

           Snape, who seemed to be thinking about all poisons know for humanity replied, trying without success appear to be calm; “What?”

           “The love potion that I stuffed into your food” Sirius responded grinning like a lunatic. He was waiting for Snape to laugh, or tell to fuck off, but Snape turns pale, blush and look to the floor as if he was about to cry, he did not saw that coming.

           Before Sirius could ask what was wrong Snape cut him of; “Than, its not my fault I am feeling this way, right, Sirius?” he says, giving Sirius a tentative smile, his face red as an apple.

           Now Sirius, really did not saw that one coming. Snape had a real crush on him? That cannot be true! But, Snape did not appeared to be disgusted when he kissed him. He also did not gotten bothered with Sirius inventing a fake romance between they, and why he was inching closer?

           Sirius got so caught up thinking, that once he came down to earth Snape was practically in his lap, and shit, he would be lying if he said that it did not felt good. Snape’s blushing face was so close; he could almost feel his lips. He placed his hands on Snape waist.

           Snape hid his face on Sirius neck, than approached his lips to Sirius ear and whispered: “Do you think that I am such a fool to the point to not notice when there is a potion on my meal?” Snape practically shouted, scaring the fuck out of Sirius; so suddenly as he had approached, the Slytherin pulled away, stood up and made his way back to the castle.

           He could not believe it. Snape had pulled a prank on him, Severus fucking Snape, had made him hot, and left him wanting more.

           How he had the nerve to turn his joke against him?!  Maybe he won the battle, but not the war! He was going to get back on him! totally!...maybe after his hard on became less noticeable.


	9. Chapter 9: Never fuck a werewolf on the full moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sev, building!

**Chapter 9: Never fuck a werewolf on the full moon.**

           Severus could not believe in what he just did. He could not fuck up more, he was really beyond of the realm of shame, he craved for something sweet as shame. He was sure that black saw how he was shaking, how much he blushed and worse of all; he truly wanted to kiss Black.

           Severus Snape was lost in thought as he walked aimless in one of the corridors of the castle. 

           He had the perfect opportunity, but was too much of a coward to follow through. Oh no, the only thing he could do it was to embarrass himself to the point that his shame is ashamed. There was not a hole deep enough to Severus hide himself, Tartarus himself would look at him and reject him.

           Why black had to be so decent in that poor excuse of date? All of that just so could make fun of Severus in the end? Making foolish statements  about love potions, just another way of making a fool out of him. He, for sure, noticed how nervous Severus was, and that was all the munition he need it to make Severus feel like a clown.

           Severus was the only one to blame for that humiliating defeat. He only hoped that his departure line would make him seem a little less foolish.

           Sadly enough he really had checked his food for a potion, maybe something, which would make his hair green for a week like that time on the yule ball. However, he did not found anything and that left him baffled. A gentle Sirius Black was not something that Severus was used to deal with it, he was not even sure that he could.

           That made Severus wonder how he and Black would interact with him if Black was not such a twat. Which lead Severus to a not very appropriated line of thoughts.

           In the date Severus had been so afraid to talk anything and spoil all. He liked being around Black when he wasn’t being an imbecile, even if they were both in silence he still felt good just looking at him. That man was going to be the death of him.

           Lusting after Black is one thing, but losing precious time just to stare at his face like it was the most beautiful thing since full moon, was digging his own grave. He could not fall for black or he would crush him like a vermin. Maybe that was Black’s plan? He could not harm Severus or intimidate him more that after that time in the Shack, so his final mischief would be break his hart in a very public and humiliating way?

           Severus did not let the marauders know how the incident in the Shack had affected him, and even though he still had nightmares about that night, he would not back down or let people think that the marauders intimidated him. Severus was the master of pretending he did not cared while caring a lot. He was just used to it.

           He pretended that he didn’t cared if he was going to be at home in the summer. He pretended he didn’t cared that year that his father got mad at him and broke his wand in second year, forcing him to sell all of his books to be able to buy a new one. He pretended that he didn’t cared for his father opinion about him, He pretended he didn’t cared in the headmaster’s office in that full moon night, He pretended that he was fine in hiding that from Lily. He pretended that he didn’t cared when she didn’t wanted to be friends anymore after what he called her, He pretended that he didn’t cared about what he said to her. He could pretend that he didn’t cared for Black just as easy, because like all the things that he pretended before, he had to, or else, he would not even be able to pretend that he was fine leaving his bed every morning.

           His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices arguing in the hallway.

           “… Now if you excuse me, I have some prefect duties that I must-..”

           “ Funny, How you are the only prefect that disappears regularly and not even one teacher seems to notice, Lupin.”

           “Its not of your businesses where I go! But, if you must know, I have a chronic disease tha-”

           “Makes you disappear, even from the Hospital wing? Look….”

           It was Regulus Black and Remus Lupin. It was full moon night today and they were already in afternoon. Meaning that Lupin soon would not be able to stand, and if Regulus kept him there, Regulus, who read almost every publication about dark creatures, would be aware of Lupin’s condition.

            It would be nice to have at least one person to know why sometimes Severus always had something to do in the exact moment that Lupin entered the same room as he. After some nights, when the nightmares were practically nasty, he could not stand being in the same room as Lupin. Luckily, as the time passed those incidents became less common, but he knew that deep down, he still feared to catch Lupin in a foul mood and that would be all that would take to end his life.

           However, He did not wanted Regulus to be as wary as him, besides, Severus made a promise to the headmaster, whom he secretly looked up to, and Severus Snape would not make a shallow promise. It was what he said to himself when he approached the two students.

           “Lupin there is matter that need your attention immediately, get lost” that made both boys glare at him, however Lupin still left. Severus turned to Regulus, whom was still glaring at him, and smirked.

           “Oh my, did I interrupted your attempt to get us some extra points? You don’t need to pleasure a perfect for that, you could always use money, doesn’t your family lives in a giant galleon or something like that?”

           That ridiculous anecdote made Regulus smile despite his effort to not to. “why Severus, are you jealous? You wanted to be the only prefect in my heart?”

           “You caught me, I feel cheated on, take responsibility and give me all of your money” Severus says in a bored tone adopting a serious face.

           That made Regulus laugh. Severus smiled back. “Can’t I just suck your dick and we are even?” he says, starting to walk to the dungeons. Severus went with him.

           “I don’t like dick sucking, I like money” Severus replied making Regulus laugh more.

           Severus didn’t knew if he was acting right helping to cover up Lupin condition. That made him equal to Black? Was he risking his colleagues’ life’s doing that? Or sparing them of worry? He did not knew. He could only hope that he was able to keep Regulus away from Danger.


	10. Chapter 10: When do we start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone get the reference!

**Chapter 10: When do we start?**   

          Sirius was sulking in the common room cushions alone, since his best mate left him in the middle of wizard chess because he thought on “the best pick up line ever”; Remus too was tired to move, and Peter decided to see if James still had all his limbs still attached to his body.

           After an exhausting morning of classes, all Sirius wanted to do was relax for a bit, but he couldn’t, all because of him, the sexiest dungeon bat on earth.

           For Sirius despair, he was thinking a lot about Snape lately. It was becoming unbearable, especially in the morning. Ok, maybe he had a thing for Snape, he did not saw that coming, Sure, he was planning in fuck him, but not in that way.

           He hated to agree, but maybe he could be bi, damn he was so sure he was straight, because he could not even be turned on with a pansexual male friend who owned an ass that made people forget what they were doing. He tough that if he was not attracted to Remus, he simply did not liked man.

           Little mattered what he liked, he just didn’t wanted to see James’s told-you-so face. The real problem was whom he wanted to fuck. Yes, because he needed to fuck that boy so he could have peace again, and he would be back to normal, no more obsessing over a scrawny git.

           He would make sure that nobody knew about his lusting after the Git-Prince, Snape would definitely use it against him.

           All he had to do it was forget about. He just had to ignore Snape and everything would be fine, after that temporary case of madness, and maybe, after that, he could even date a better bloke than snevillus, yeah, if he just dated someone else, he would be back into normal in no time.

          With that new plan, he left the common room.

         He failed miserably, he concluded, a couple days later laying in his bed, his friends already asleep.

         In the following days he dated 3 stunning boys an one gorgeous girl, from all houses except slytherin of course, got a kiss from two of them and felt nothing. He could not feel anything, even with that girl from Hufflepuff that he was trying to date since last year.

        He only could think about Snape’s lips and was starting to think that the book he snatched weeks ago had some wicked love spell, but he did not thinks that such slow action love spell existed.

       However, was that any different of anything he wanted anyway? He said to himself that he couldn’t want Snape, yet he did, so was really that big deal? He always wanted to do things that someone told him to not do and he was fine, Remus was the living evidence of that. If he wanted Snape he just had to not do what himself said him to do! That made total sense!

       For all of the dementors in azkaban… he was going mad.

       Nah, he was never a good definition of sane either, he was going to do it…. If Snape wanted him too... Of course, he wanted! He kissed him twice!... but he just wanted to turn his prank against him or he really liked? He could not understand what that git wanted. Nobody could kiss that good without meaning right?

      What was he worrying about anyway? He was Sirius I-broke-a-federal-law-and-became-a-dog-under-the-minister-nose-while-underage Black, He could do anything if he putted his mind into! Snape did not knew what was coming for him, from that day on, Sirius Black was going to take Severus Snape to a new level off Shagging.

     And for that he would need to play dirty, to plead to the most evil, malicious force in mankind knowledge, to sell his soul to a being made of pure evil.

     The next day, Sirius went alone to library to talk to the devil, himself.

    “You must be really desperate to come to me for help” Said Regulus In a casual tone, not even bothering to look away from his book, the brat.

    “Who said I wanted your help?” Sirius replied, despite Regulus getting right to the point.

    “Oh I must be mistaken then. So, what do you want?”

    “I can’t even say hi to my little brother without being up to something?!”

     To that, Regulus just stared at his face with a face that said: Really, bitch, really? Sirius sighed.

    “Fine, you got a point. I need information about Snape.” Sirius said, defeated.

     “What kind of information?” Regulus said, arching an eyebrow. The first thing that Sirius thought on replying was: Dick size is a start; however, he decided to go slow, for his plan sake.

    “All you can get.” He replied, and Regulus Smirked at that. Who the fuck taught his once adorable and cute little brother to Smirk like a bloody demon?! He knew Regulus was going to charge him a very expensive price for his help, something like all the gold in Britain or a fucking dragon, for starts.

    “Fine, I will tell what you need to know” Regulus said with a sweet smile. Sirius smiled, pleased. Until that little fucked finished his sentence. “…If you do me a favor as well.” How he could think even for a second that wouldn’t be like that?

    “What do you want?” Sirius said with his most serious expression. That was the moment. Sirius was probably going be asked to do a blood sacrifice, he knew it.

   “A tutor” He said, looking for any place that was not Sirius face.

   “… A what?!” Sirius asked incredulously. Regulus was excellent in every single subject he tried, how he could need help with anything? Regulus, seeing his face, rolled his eyes.

    “I want to get ahead with my DADA and transfiguration for the  _N.E.W.T.s_ ,and I not allowed to practice spells on that level without supervision. Besides the practice takes a different approach than the theory, and I could use some guidance in there.” Regulus explained in a bored tone.

   “Fine, I will teach you the spells for our year.”

   “What? You? Not in a million years, I plan on getting a high score!”

   “Hey! I am great in both these subjects!”          

   “And the last time you tried to help me with a spell I ended up floating in the celling for two hours because you did not wanted to tell mother!” Sirius had to make an effort to not laugh at the memory.

   “I told you to not put that much effort in the leviosa!” Sirius replied. Regulus let out a frustrated sigh.

   “ Whatever! The point is that I already picked my tutor, and you are going to convince him to do it. If you cooperate I will tell you the first piece of information about Severus right now. However, iff I say what you want to know and you doesn’t keep your part of the deal, I am going to tell the teachers about you stalking a slytherin prefect trough his personal habits.” Regulus said with an infuriating expression.

 

   “Fine. Who do you want to teach you?” Sirius would do it. His charm knew no boundaries.

 

   “Remus Lupin.” Regulus replied smirking.        

 

   “Deal” Moony was a children magnet bookworm. This was going to be as easy as a broom ride.

 

   “No bloody way!” said an infuriated Remus Lupin.

 

        Sirius was now in his dorm, after pulling Remus aside to a private talk in their dorm. Remus seems so stressed and he hated to see him so nervous, even for the full moon after-effects, he seemed a little too worked out.

 

      “Why not? you loves tutoring children!” Sirius replied.

 

     “Your brother isn’t a child! He is the demon! He has your touch for trouble, and he is never busted!” Remus said pacing around the room. Sirius thought he was being dramatic. Of course he got a point, but from Remus perspective Regulus was just a book worm, like Remus himself. Had him always been this dramatic after full moon?

 

     “Come on moony, I know you love teaching and you love to practice with others. Besides, you said you would help me.” Sirius said giving his best puppy eyes.

 

    “And I am! I am not telling the teachers about your stunt!” Remus replied, a little hesitant thanks to the puppy eyes.

 

    “But moooooonnny, you are a prefect! How are you going to ignore a student that asked especially for your guidance?!” Sirius said, dramatically putting the back of his hand in his forehead. Remus looked away, seeming a little red, closed his eyes, sighed and finally looked at him, still a little red.

 

    “You going to buy me chocolate for this.” He declared in a dead serious tone.

 

    “You can bet your fine ass on that!” Sirius Replied. Remus seemed scandalized, so Sirius crosses the room and gives him a bear hug; he replied by immediately putting his arms around Sirius’s shoulders. In that moment James and Peter entered the dorm room.  

 

   “DOG PILE!” he heard James shout. That was the last thing he heard before falling in the bed on top of Remus, James and Peter above him.


	11. Chapter 11: Three Signals that say that your friend is whoring you out

**Chapter 11: Three Signals that say that your friend is whoring you out**

        When Regulus offered to help him with his ancient runes assignment he should have known. When he offered himself as a test subject for Severus newest experiment in potions, he really should have known. But when Regulus appeared in his room in the morning while Severus was still on bed, with his favorite treat, sitting in the said bed and telling him that he was there to “spare him of the trouble of meeting his brother in the greathall”, he was sure.

 

         “What have you done?” Severus said with a stoic expression.

 

         “What are you talking about? … I didn’t did anything. You are delusional” He said with a smile that was so fake that would scare a barbie.

 

          “If you don’t tell me what is happening in this instant I will create a swelling solution strong enough to last for months and pour in all of your undergarments while you sleep. An extra dose at the one that you will be wearing at the time.” Severus said with his scariest scowl.        

 

         To that, Regulus crosses his legs. “Come on… its is not a big deal… you see.. my brother needed a favor from me, and I needed one favor for him, so it was a fair trade...”

 

         Severus eyes almost jumped out of his face.

 

         “YOU WHORED ME OUT?!” Severus Shouted in outrage, causing Regulus to pounce him, hand blocking his mouth.       

 

         “Rush! Are you trying to start another rumor? The ones that my brother started aren’t enough for you?! Just let me finish!” said Regulus, almost whispering. Hand still in his face, his nose almost touching his cheek. Severus glared at him and made some “mmfff…” noises, which Regulus took for an agreement.

 

         “Now, my brother is an idiot. He could be asked for me to win your trust, to make you believe he is the most efficient sexual partner in all Britain, but he only asked me for silly information about you. So, I will tell him how you like your tea and what do you like to read, what harm can come to you?” Regulus said, removing his hand from Severus mouth and sitting properly in the bed.

        

         “You take him for a fool, but you cannot see that is his ultimate weapon!  He plays the idiot to cover his malicious mastermind!” Severus Snapped.

 

         “Fine, you got a point.” Regulus sighed, “He would be such a treasure in slytherin. But still, what evil plan he can engage using your tea preferences?”

 

         “He could poison me! Make with people start mocking me about every little aspect of my character and murder me!” Severus said so fast that seemed choreographed. Regulus raised an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look. Severus realized how paranoid he sounded, but he knew Black, he was always up to no good.

 

         However, Regulus did have a point. If Black wanted to take him down, He would find another means other than beg for his Slytherin Brother’s Help.  All in all, it was very odd to Severus pass the opportunity to see the end of that.

 

         “Fine, but lie about the things.”

 

         “Sorry, I will not do that, I gave him my word.”

 

         “You also said you would not tell me!”

 

         “Are you complaing that I told you?!”

 

         “No! I…. Arg! Nevermind, but if I heard some rumor about my personal stuff I will poison every meal of yours.”

 

         “Like what? That you freak out when you see a dog? What people are going to do Severus? Unleash a poodle?” Severus went quiet. Regulus realized his mistake and ran for the door, avoiding the hexes.

 

         “I WILL TELL HIM YOU ARE A PSYCOTIC CAT-LOVER!” Regulus shouted from the other side of the now closed door.

 

         Severus was at loss on what to do. He appreciated Regulus telling him, but he was worried on what he would tell. Although he knew that Regulus would never sell a friend out, he was still worried that he would tell something his brother could use, even if was not meant to cause him harm.

 

         However, the ultimate question was why Black wanted information about him? Sure, as a slytherin he knew the power of information, but why a griffindor of all people, would decide to use that as a way for humiliating him? He was not finding amusement in the “prince-prank” any longer? Or it was all a distraction for an even more vile mischief?

 

         In the end, Severus would have to follow with this if he wished to get to the bottom of this situation. The fact that Black made him feel silly and dizzy whit his mere presence had no relation with the situation, and for sure, he did not wished Black’s presence in his daily routine any longer. Not at all.

 

         He got up, passed through his morning routines and got ready to classes. Thanks to Regulus he was able to get to the potions classroom early, which gave him time to set up his work station.

 

         _Great, potions, I am good in potions, I like potions, I can relax with potions._ Was what he tough, until he saw Sirius Black, the menace in person entering the classroom with the rest of his year. _Well, at least the possibility that my situation will get worse than that is almost nonexistent._ That thought calmed him a little as he watched everyone get in their places and Professor Slughorn, who was strangely escorted by Regulus that morning, beginning the class.

 

         “Good morning young wizards! Today we got an exciting assignment! We are going to brew Polyjuice!” The teacher was cut for a cheer from his students, Severus raised his hand and the teacher gave him permission to speak.

 

         “But Sir, the Polyjuice potion takes a month to brew, not to mention that the acquaintance of the principal ingredient would be illegal.” His statement was met by a loud Booing from the Gryffindor side of the room. _Why are those fools complaing? I was just stating the obvious._

 

         “Well said mister Snape, five points to slytherin!” The teacher turned over to class again, satisfied.  Severus Smirked to the Marauders who were making faces at him. _Bloody hell, they look like a bunch of first-years._ “As your Classmate stated, the potion normally takes much more than the time that we can use in class. However, thanks to my contacts in the potions supply department in the ministry, and a help from my brilliant assistant over here…” he placed a hand in Regulus’s Shoulder. “I was able to use an accelerant to prepare the potion in advance”  Regulus cast a non verbal spell and some of their caldrons were half-filled whit a purple substance. “Now, I let the accelerant brew since yesterday, this must be sufficient to make your potions brew in an hour or less. Now for the principal ingredient:  this assignment will be in pairs, so each of you can provide a hair for your partner. To the work”!

               

         Oh, how Severus hated pair assignments in potions. Since Lily, he had no one to make a pair with and always ended up alone or being picked by need and doing all the work by himself, not that he wanted anyone ruining his perfect score in potions. He knew that as an professor assistant, Regulus could not pair up with him, since he was both at top at this class and his housemate, it would seem as the professor and assistant both favors their house. He waited without looking away from his cauldron, as his classmates organized themselves in pairs. While some people preferred to form a pair whit someone of your own house for schedule and geographic convenience, most part of the class who did not had any close friends in that class, liked to form pairs whit students of the other house, unless that the person was terrible in potion making. Severus was excellent in potions; however, he was not what people called social type. He was not comfortable in the presence of strangers. He simply stood there hiding behind his hair, looking up just when he heard a thud sound near him and a person sitting in his table.

 

         “Why, Hello there little Prince” Black said, almost purring. Severus turned to the teacher so fast that his neck almost cracked.

 

         “Professor!” Severus called trying to not sound too desperate, but before he could say anything, the teacher cut him.

 

         “Ah mister Snape, Mister Black here already told me how you are willing to help a colleague in his assignment, it will not be a problem, don’t worry. And for showing initiative in assisting a colleague, I will grant five more points to slytherin!” The professor said cheerfully.

 

         Bloody hell, he could not say no or he would lose the points. He looked at Black’s smiling face and felt a sudden urge to shove his own head in his cauldron, but he put himself together and added the boomslang skin in the mixture.

        

         “Oh! And don’t forget, your partner today will be your partner until the end of these potion experimentations!” the professor said to the class from the other side of the room, and Severus sighed, and then looked at Black.

’

         “You will listen to me very carefully Black. I spent the last five years getting top marks in potions and I will not let you ruin all my hard work. Do.you.understand?” Severus said in a low voice, almost a hiss.

        

         “Loud and clear, my dear prince” Black said smiling like the devil he were, his face too close for Severus taste. He refused to blush and started to prepare the ingredients while under the insistent gaze of his classmate, who was currently using his own arms as a pillow, but somehow managing to turn his neck in a what appeared to be an extremely uncomfortable position to look at Severus. Black’s sudden direct attention made him feel…quite uneasy.

 

         “What are you looking at?” Severus snapped, expecting some tirade about his hair, his nose or just his person in general. Instead, Black said something much worse.

 

         “I am looking at you” Blacks says whit a smile, without any signal of shame, or mockery, making Severus feel extremely self-conscientious. He knew what Black was doing; it was another way to disturb him, he though as he crushed a bicorn horn whit the pestle. And yet, he did not wanted to end like he knew it was going to end. That’s why he asked anyway:

 

         “Why?” Severus asked looking at the pestle he was current using, happy that his hair would cover the view of most of his face from Black’s perspective. Black hesitated for a moment, than he looked up to Severus.

 

          “I like looking at you, don’t know why” Black said now looking at the front of the classroom. Now, for that Severus was not prepared. That response, and Sirius himself,  appeared to be… sincere.  However, how could they be? He wasn’t trying to mock him, if he wanted to; Severus just gave him the perfect opening. Severus was lost.

 

         He felt really uncomfortable having nothing to say, so he threw the crushed mixture on the cauldron in silence. As it boiled, he looked around him, still not wanting to make eye contact whit black, and saw that the world was completely insane that day.

 

         That was the most instable and dangerous seat arrangement he had testified. Lily was paired with Potter who,  for Severus utter confusion, was actually doing some work; even if it was under her instructions, and she seemed having fun teaching him. _Please Lilian, realize this is a trick, this is the same person to go to the infirmary because his friend bet he would not dare to eat a putter fish eye!_

        He looked away from that disturbing scene just to be greeted for an even more disturbing one; Regulus was paired with the Werewolf, and was flirting with him without a sign of discretion or shame, and Lupin seemed uncomfortable besides hardly noticing the flirting. He must had thought that Regulus was trying to infuriate him.  For a person with Lupin intellect, he was being extremely dense. _Bloody hell Regulus! That’s is why you made the professor do all this and had you being in this class during the experiment? Had you decided to shove a cactus up your ass would be less dangerous! Wait… what if Lupin tries to get his way whit him near the  full moon?! Or worst! Regulus might do it, he always loved a challenge… is the reproductive system of a werewolf near the full moon even like a human’s? the oh my god if this go any further Regulus its either gonna die or have puppies_ he could not let his friend go through this! He needed to stop that before it started, but Regulus was not going to listen to him without a motive and he could not tell him about Lupin’s condition… he was going to need help;  but from whom? He could not tell anyone _._ He had to admire Regulus determination on getting what he wanted tough. He was ripped from his thoughts by Black making noise as he tried to see if the color of the potion matched.

 

       “I think it is supposed to be gray vomit whit a tinge of green shade, but this looks like lavender to me” Sirius said pitching his nose.

 

       “Of course it is, it did not had the time to properly boil just yet. There are several proprieties that need to- _BLACK IS REGULUS BOTHER! HE CAN PUT AN END IN THAT MENACE RELANTINSHIP! -_ BLACK!” He said suddenly, putting both his hands in Sirius shoulders so fast that he almost fell with Severus smaller form suddenly pushing him down. “There is a more serious matter in question! Look at that catastrophe!” Severus said, now in a whispering tone, pointing fanatically at Regulus and Lupin’s station while trying to hide both him and Black behind their own cauldron. _Great, now he is going to say something like “his is going to take my little brother innocence!” or “that evil slytherin is trying to seduce my friend to evil!”, both is fine as long as he freaks out and end this._

        

         “Oh Remus is paired up with Regulus? What? Are you afraid that they can top your scores?!” Black said as he inched closer and giving him a “gotcha!”  Look, making Severus blush like the virgin that he was.

 

         “What?! Don’t be a fool! Your little brother is interacting in an unappropriated manner with an older student!”

 

         “Mate, they are doing a potion”

 

         “Regulus is all over him! Can’t you see?!”

 

         “Oh sure, because of all places that my bother could choose to make a move on Remus, he would choose sexualize with a putter fish eye or something. Besides he hates griffindoor.”

 

         “That is why is so brilliant! Look at that! Lupin is totally oblivious and later he would not even know what got him!”

 

         “Even if you are right, which I am sure you aren’t, Regulus is too young and innocent to pull out something like that. I mean, you are saying that his whole class is a plan from my brother to get into Lupin’s pants? That’s crazy!”

 

         “That is Slytherin!”

 

         “Snape, listen, the most intimating thing Regulus done with Lupin until now was revising his notes.”

 

         “That is how he does things! He will not spook his victim until they are doomed!”

 

         “I don’t think you know what flirting is, Snape.”

 

         “Oh! Do enlighten me! What do you call flirting?”

 

         “This” Black whispered approaching his face at him using his hand to cup his cheek, his tomb gently tracing Severus lips, ending up resting in his cheek as his hand closed and cupped his cheek. Severus’s heart was beating in an unsafe pace; he was probably redder than Sirius tie and must seem an idiot, and yet, he could not look away.

 

         “YES WE DID IT!” Potter shouted from the other side of the classroom, snapping Severus out of his trace and making him immediately stand properly and vanish the fire of their potion. Luckily, it was perfect. He shyly looked at Sirius again, who was looking at Potter with murder in his eyes, that scene was so absurd that he could not avoid the discrete smile from come into his lips, but he made a neutral face when Sirius looked at him again. Before that he could say anything Severus started to talk.

 

         “Take it off.”

 

         “What?” Sirius seemed distressed.

        

         “One string of hair! For the potion!” Snape slapped his own forehead to hide his blush.

 

         “Oh, alrigth.” He ripped a string of his hair and handed to Severus who did the same. Severus placed the potions in two goblets and they both placed the hair at the same time.

 

         Severus’s potion, which had Sirius Black hair on it, had became a vibrant shade of  Red, making Severus wonder if it would taste like cherry. Sirius’s potion, on the other hand, had became a shade of Black so dark that if looked at the right angle, it seemed that was a hole on the goblet. That made Severus feel terrible. Some people said that the color that the potion became after the hair was placed was a reflection of that person soul. If that was his color what that made him?

 

         Sirius was staring intensely at his potion, then he suddenly raised the goblet near his face and said with a smile “Look how awesome it is!” Severus though he was making fun of him at first, but Sirius enthusiastic face and how fast he was shoving the goblet in Severus face for him to see it, gave him no choice but to look at it.

 

         And it was truly amazing. As Sirius moved the goblet, the lighting in the potion would shift, making thousands of colors shine in a void of black, it was breathtaking. Severus could not stop smiling, even when he looked back at Sirius, who had a smile in his face that Severus found more beautiful that any potion.

 

         “Well done, Class! Now be careful when drinking, if you feel any signal of choking stop immediately and let me know” The professor said from the middle of the room.

 

         “Well, cheers!” Sirius said drinking the potion as it was a dose of vodka. “Hey! It tastes great!” he said, still smiling. Severus gave a shy smile in return and drank his potion hesitantly, it tasted amazing, like an indescribable mixture of cherry, chocolate and blueberry, it was incredible sweet.

 

         “You taste amazing! I mean, I, er, I think we were able to do a proper potion” Severus said at an amazing speed. Sirius laughed at that, but strange enough, this time, Severus did not got upset by Sirius laughing at him.

 

         Severus suddenly starts to feel strange, not necessary painful but not pleasant either. He looks at his arms and notices that his skin seems to be melting and closed his eyes. He hears some gasps and even some screams, but he just opens his eyes when he hears a voice that sounds like his own, but not quite, asking: “Are you ok?”

 

         He is looking at his own worried face. Than, he looks down at his body, only, it is not his body at all. His body wasn’t that tall, muscular and definitely was not big enough to rip his clothes.

 

         “We did it!” Sirius said. He looked just like Severus, only that his clothes were too big for him. “HA! Awesome” he said while touching Severus face, hair, arms, it seemed that he wanted to confirm that he was in fact made of flesh. Severus simply touched his doppelgänger’s top of head delighted with the height. Sirius laughed when he realized the new difference in their sizes.

             

         “So, how is the time up there, you handsome guy?” Sirius asked laughing, making Severus smile, even if seeing himself laughing at him that way was a bit odd.

 

        Both of them looked around themselves. It was very amusing; there were 3 girls in boy’s uniforms pulling fanatically their now male pairs skirts in a foolish attempt to hide their legs, five pairs pulling and poking their respective partners’ faces. Regulus who was with Lupin’s face, giving him the maliciously smile seen by mankind and Lupin, as Regulus, seeming extremely uncomfortable. Lily was in boy’s clothes making several victory poses and power stances, with a James Potter in a skirt laughing at her.

 

        Sirius seemed about to die laughing and Severus could not take any more without laughing like a maniac himself. Even the professor was laughing at his students reactions.

 

       “Well done class! Don’t worry, the variety that we produced here is an extremely weak one, it must wear off in a couple of minutes. When it does, take a sample and write your names on it. As for the rest of the potion in your cauldrons,  please be sure of store them carefully in the next room, we are going to need it for the next class.” Professor Slughorn said, finishing the class and taking the samples as the students placed them in his table.

 

       “Oh! I Almost forget! Please bring a hair of an animal for our next experiment! Good afternoon.” The professor finished, and with all the samples properly shrinked and placed in his suit-case, he leaved the classroom, leaving to Regulus the duty of making sure that the remaining potions were being stored properly.

 

        Their potions lost the effect, as the ones of their classmates, just about two minutes after the professor departure. Him and Sirius stored their potions, and kept talking about the class events even until they got out of the classroom and keep talking as they walked on the corridor, until Severus realized that his clothes were ripped in some places, making him enter immediately into a bathroom, Sirius entered with him and Severus entered into a stall to evaluate the damage.

 

         He was able to shrink his pants to the original size, but his button up shirt and his jumper were ripped and he did not knew the spell to fix it. He never missed a class, but he only had two shirts and the other one was washing, so he did not had any shirt to attend class. He started to get upset.

 

         “Are you okay? What is the problem?” Black said from out of the stall.

 

         “I am fine, I mean, I am not hurt or anything… you should go to class.”

 

         “Don’t worry about that. Tell me what is going on.” Severus decided that he had nothing to lose, besides Black company had been surprising pleasant in that day and Severus did not wanted to go back to their old despise just yet.

 

         “It is my clothes, they are all torn up and I cannot attend class without my upper body vestments.” Black became uncharacteristically quiet for a moment.

 

         “Here, I always carry another shirt shrinked in my pocket, take it.” Severus saw a button up shirt being passed at him from above the stall. He immediately dressed it. It was kind of big to him and smelled nice. He leaved the Stoll to thank Black, but he was is gone, or is what Severus thought until he heard Black’s voice calling him from another stall.

 

         “Sorry I had to fix up my clothes too, I ended up spilling a handful of potion in my pants, don’t wanna this thing glued up in me all morning ya know?”  He heard Black saying. “Don’t worry about the shirt, you should hurry to class before you get late. we should catch up later tough, but I have Quidditch today so… how about tomorrow after classes?” Severus looked down at his borrowed shirt and decided.

 

         “Yes, I…. would like that. See you tomorrow… and… thanks.” Severus said and ran for his history of magic class.

 

         Severus usually paid attention to history of magic, even if was with that almost dead, tedious teacher. But in that day, his mind was away from the class and with a silly grinfindoor.

 

         Severus did not knew why black had helped him, and that usually would drive him to madness, but that morning had been so pleasant that in the moment all that the boy could do as he played with the buttons of the borrowed shirt, was to happily revive the moments spent in the another boy’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed to write this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: A puuurfect date.

**Chapter 12: A puuurfect date.**

Sirius was totally pumped, and it was not because he had to ran all the way back to griffindor dormitory shirtless.

        

         He had the cutest laugh that Sirius ever heard, and he was so close of kissing him, and he was about to kiss him too, and fuck he could not even go to class anymore.

 

         He had epic quidditch training in that afternoon and at night, kept excitedly drinking some firewhiskey that he and his friends got from some kid from Ravenclaw and talking with James about the potions class in the dormitory. Peter had already passed out while Remus revised an ancient runes essay, strangely making his best to not enter in the conversation, besides his and James attempts. 

          

“There is something bothering you Moony?” James asked in a careful tone. Remus got the bottle from Sirius Hand and drank some handfuls straight from the bottle as if it was water.

          

         “Nothing is bothering me, I am fine.” Remus said and got back to his essay without giving a single fuck to James and Sirius stunned faces.

 

         Sirius and James came close to each other and had a conversation in whispers; “What did your little brother did to him?” James whispered.

 

         “I bet Regulus is not the main reason, I mean, what kind of problem he can have whit Regulus without any of the two telling me? I am his big brother!” Sirius replied and for some reason unknown by Sirius, James got strangely quiet and broke eye contact with him, but he recovered fast.

 

         “I am sure that is nothing mate!” James whispered with a yellow smile. Sirius knew James enough to know when he was lying trough his teeth.

 

         “Mate, what the fu-”

 

         “LOOK AT THE TIME! WE NEED TO SLEEP BECAUSE OF CLASSES AND SHIT! AND YOU GOT A DATE PADFOOT YOU CAN NOT FALL ASLEEP ON THERE RIGTH? RIGTH! GOOD NIGTH!” James talked incredibly fast and was already in his bed with the curtains closed less than five seconds later. Sirius was left staring at the point where his friend was seated a few moments ago.

 

         “I can believe it! That twat just left us to clean all by oursel-” Sirius stopped mid-sentence when he turned over to Remus and realized that he was already fast asleep on top of his own essay.

 

         That was how Sirius Black ended up having to clean an entire dorm room, carry two extremely heavy teenagers      and tuck them in bed all by himself. At the time he finally got into his bed, he feel asleep immediately.

        

         The other day, after waking up his hangover friends with an extraordinary little prank, courtesy of Zonko’s , Sirius was in a very good mood and after a breakfast, more like a _breakfeast,_ Sirius was ready for an exciting Defense against the dark arts class.

 

         However, when he and his friends got to the Class, the professor informed them, that thanks to special circumstances, She had decided to trade her time of class with his year, with Professor Slughorn in that week.

 

         So, he and his friends, Remus suddenly extremely pale, moved to the dungeons. The Slytherins were already there and Sirius found his place on the side of a very stiff Severus Snape. Sirius could not see his face because his hair was blocking the view.

 

         “Good morning… are you okay?” Was him feeling will? The potion had collateral effects after all?

         “I, uh… yeah.” Snape said without looking away from his cauldron. He grabs something from Sirius-did-not-knew-where and shoved in Sirius chest, all without looking at him. The thing was his Shirt. It was flooded neatly.

 

         “Thanksforborrowingthatyeasterdayireallyappreciatedthat” Snape said so fast that Sirius needed a minute to understand.

 

         “Ah, don’t worry about it! It was technically my body who’s ripped your shirt so…. Ah! You were able to fix it?” Sirius replied putting the shirt on his on bag.

 

         “Yes, an elf fixed it for me.” Snape said, now looking shyly at him. He was madly cute, Sirius already had trouble believing in a Snape who wasn’t being a dick, so a shy Severus Snape was the ending of the world itself. He did not knew why he had helped the boy, and why he accepted, but he did not wanted do end their unstable truce just yet.

 

         His attention was caught by Regulus finishing an announcement that him, he realized, did not listened to the first part.

 

        “Therefore, everyone will have half an hour to find an animal hair of their choice. This is meaning to be a surprise evaluation and it will count as twenty percent of your grade. I suggest that you hurry.” Regulus finished with a pleasant smile, the little bastard. The students left the class running as if was for their lives. He and Snape ended up being the only people on class.

          “We should start to look for those hairs, yeah?” Sirius said, smooth as a cactus.

         “Yeah… so… I guess I see you in half an hour.” Snape said and left the room. Sirius grinned; he would not even need five minutes to find an animal’s hair.

         He got to the bathroom and morphed in a stall. All he had to do was shake his big dog form and several hairs feel. He became human again, picked some and vanish the others with his wand. Remus would be proud of him thinking about cleaning up the evidences.

         He decided to come back to class and wait for his friends. He passed abut twenty minutes levitating his bag and chatting with the students who came back from classroom. Regulus entered with ten minutes left to time up with a bemused Remus behind him, who engaged in a conversation with Peter that involved many exasperated hand gestures. Sirius decided to investigate later, both James and his partner were missing and he was getting anxious, therefore, he leaved the class to look for them.

         Sirius was coming back to the corridor of the classroom after a frustrated search in the surroundings, expecting to find they already in class, when he saw James back in the corner of the adjacent corridor. He started to walk to him, when he saw that he was talking with Lily, and immediately ducked in the corner, thus hiding himself. James would rip of his balls if he interrupted a private conversation between him and Evans. He was able to hear their conversation:

 

         “…But are you sure? It is the only hair you got…” Lily asked as she held on something that James apparently gave to her.

         “Sure! I can get another one faster than you can say Leviosa!” James said grinning. “Besides, I saw how good you are in potions, and how hard you work in class, It would be just wrong to have your grades going down for some fur don’t you thing?” he finished as he scratched the back of his head, messing up his already hopeless hair. He did even noticed how Lily blushed and looked away, he only saw the beautiful smile that she gave him. Poor James, sometimes smooth as fuck, but often, his mate was blind as hoard of  bats. Lily thanked him at least ten times and hurried for class after James promised to come shortly. He was looking at James walking away to the other part of the corridor, probably looking for a place where he could morph in peace, when Sirius felt a hand on his should and let out a very unmanly screech. But the image of Severus trying to stop his giggles with his hand compensated.

         “You were spying? Now, that is ironic.” He said, arching an eyebrow and giving him a playful smile that normally would find it infuriating. However, Sirius did not knew why, but of all the things, he found that an extremely sexy expression. He gave him a mischievous smile.

         “Well, it is not spying if they happen to be in your way, right?” That statement made Snape smirk. That was when Sirius remembered.

         “You got your hair?” As reply, Snape proudly held the black hair to Sirius.

         “I already knew where to go.” Severus said matter-of-factly.

         “Well, me too, I finished in five minutes.” Sirius said, putting his most smug smile. Cute or not, he would always love to provoke Snape.

         “That is impossible!” Snape said indignantly.

         “Oh, do you think I am lying?” Sirius said putting a hand in his heart and making a mocking sad face.    

         “Not at all, I think you are delirious.”  Snape said face as smug as Sirius was seconds ago.

         “Well… you know that is only one way to settle this… right?” Sirius said leaning closer to Snape, as he was about to whisper a secret, Snape could not hold his curiosity and hesitantly approached his ear to Sirius mouth to hear it.

                “You need to conduct an _intimate_ interrogatory.” Sirius said, his lips extremely close to the other boy’s ear, their bodies so close that he could feel the warmth of the other boy and see how his face became red as stupefy spell. Sirius wanted to devour him in that instant, and he felt as Snape wanted that too.

         They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The professor should to be coming. Snape was the first to move towards the classroom and Sirius followed him until both were in their work station, which they arrived seconds before the professor arrival.

                Sirius could not care less for the professor explanation about how they were going to adjust the potion for achieve a partial animal transmutation. He was busy staring at Snape, who did not dared to look at him since they got back into class.

 

         He keeping looking at him as they worked in the potion, Snape using ingredients and enchantments that Sirius did not even remembered, and Sirius would use the ingredients that Snape told him to use, without paying much attention. He only came back from his toughs about the other boy when Snape started to talk to him.

 

         “…therefore it should wear out in half an hour. Are you ready?”

 

         _Ready for what?_ “Sure.” Sirius said. Snape poured some potion in two goblets; it was a strong purple color now. Snape put it the hair in his goblet and Sirius did the same with his, and their potions let some pink sparkles. They drank in one go, and that, different from the potion from before, tasted strange, neither terrible nor pleasant. He felt a little dizzy and held on their table for support and from his vision of Snape feet he was doing the same. Suddenly the dizziness was gone as if it never happened.  He felt normal and looked up to Snape.

        

         “I don’t think it worke- HOLY WEREWOLF ARSE!” Snape had cat ears. He had fucking cat ears and a fucking tail twitching behind him. _Is fucked up is that I like this? Especially when he is looking at me with that surprised face! Damn, he is so cute…wait…what he is looking?_ Sirius brought his hand to his head and felt it. He now had ears just like Padfoot’s. He could feel a discomfort in his lower back. Sirius shakily brought a hand to his backside and found a tail, which came out in the end of his spine, lifting his shirt a little. He was happy that he decided to use his large jeans today thought.

 

         “WHAT THE FUCK?” Sirius was laughing like lunatic; kind of amused, kind of panicking. He held Snape by the shoulders and kept laughing at his face. Snape stared at his face in shock, and then he looked at Sirius new pair of ears and started to laugh with him.

 

         “What… did…you… expected?” Snape said between his laugh fits. He reached up to Sirius Dog-like ears, squeezed it gently and petted them. It felt nice. Sirius heard some gasps, and some screams, making him and Snape look around to see the effect that the potion had in their colleagues.

 

         Everyone was spread in the classroom, talking and laughing at his or her new animal parts, or in the case of some unfortunate students, made their way to infirmary in the professor company thus leaving Regulus in charge. He walked around and talked to Peter, who now was some kind of mouse boy, the poor bastard teeth’s had also grew, and he had mouse ears and a long limp tail that dragged across the floor as he moved.

 

         He leaved the station, intending to talk with James, who had a pair of horns spurting out of his hair. Sirius knew that he could not let him live that down, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw his friend talking with Lily. If he messed up with James while he was talking to an adorable Doe-Lily; with her little doe ears and little cute tail, he knew that James would go to Azkaban charged for Sirius’s murder.

 

         He saw his brother talking with Snape. In a closer inspection, Regulus also had cat-like characteristics. The way that Snape tail and ears would react as they kept talking made it very amusing to watch even if Sirius could not hear the conversation. Especially when Snape got incredibly red when, observing the gestures that Regulus made, his brother pointed out how his new parts would give away his emotions.

 

         He decided that was enough, people could start to notice him staring at Snape. He looked for Remus, who was talking to Peter, with his fluffy new dog ears slight pulled back in his head and smiling at what Peter was saying. Sirius was about to talk to Remus when he was roughly sized by the wrist and pulled to a more quiet corner of the classroom, and saw himself face to face with Snape. _Why the fuck? So suddenly? Damn I am good! Wait… is my tail… waging? How embarrassing, oh for merlin’s beard he cannot see that._ Sirius leaned in a wall hiding his tail from Snape and managing to crush it between his body and wall, it literally hurt like a bitch, but Sirius still took it without showing any signal of pain while screaming internally and put his most seductive smile.

 

         “Yes?” Sirius asked in a tone that he hoped that showed that he was down for whatever for Snape pulled him to the corner to do.

 

         “Are you feeling ill? Your years got incredible stiff..” Snape said arching an eyebrow at him. _FUCK THIS POTION AND FUCK MY LIFE, BECAUSE, AT THIS PACE, THOSE ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT GONNA GET SOME ACTION AROUND HERE!_

        

         “I am fine, the potion probably still has some issues haha, so what did you wanted to talk about?” Sirius replied with a smile so yellow that a Hufflepuff could mistake him for a tie.

 

         “We got a very dangerous situation in here!.. Regulus said he was going to see what Lupin is made of!” Snape said almost whispering, his body and ears tense, his tail frenetically twitching. Sirius knew what this was about, but he could not let Snape know about his deal with Regulus.

 

         “I am sure it is nothing, besides, Remus can take any prank and give it back ten times worst, besides his good boy appearance.”

 

         “This is far worst that any prank! Look at his ears!” Sirius thought that that potion was starting to affect Snape’s brain but he looked anyway and then he saw why Snape was freaking out. Those on Remus body where the ears and tail of a wolf; Not any wolf, but Moony. Remus could not have seen it, since he doesn’t remembered the transformations. He nodded at Snape and made his way to Remus intending to pull him out of the class, however while approaching him, he heard the conversation between him and Peter’s potion partner and that made him turn around and come back to Snape’s side.

 

         “You are not going to do anything?” Snape seemed shocked by the way that his tail raised in outrage and his ears pulled back in his head. _Bloody hell, why he had to be cute when he is pissed?_

 

         “Nope, everyone think he is a dog anyway, he is safe.” Sirius said, but that did not seemed to tranquilize Snape who besides not showing any signal of distress in his neutral face, had his cat ears pulled back in his head and a twitching tail showing his concern. Sirius decided that was better to pull him out of the classroom before he had an aneurism, so he said that he had to test an aspect of the potion and asked Snape to come with him. Snape followed him to an unused classroom like the nerd that he was.

 

         “What did you wanted to test it that it could not be observed in the classroom?” Snape asked suspicious. _He thinks I am going to mess up with him? Well… he got a point but still… yep, I gonna mess with him, but not the way he expects._

 

         “I want to touch you.” Sirius said with the most serious expression that he was able to make, which was hard, considering the fact that he wanted laugh like there was no tomorrow at the face that Snape made at his statement. His tail and ears perched up like a scared cat, his face got all red, and he kept staring Sirius with his mouth in an “o” shape, looking like a disoriented fish.

        

         “Hey! It is only fair! I mean, you touched me.” Sirius said crossing his arms and acted, as he was annoyed.

 

         “I di-did never!” Snape seemed scandalized, and Sirius could not hold his smirk any longer, making Snape realize that he was referring to his ears.

 

         “Fine do it at once!” Snape said crossing his arms and looking away in a very stiff posture.

 

         Sirius approached with caution, fearing startle his classmate. He touched the other boy’s ear softy and started to pet them, making Snape relax unconsciously. After a time of petting, Snape seemed in a trance, and with his eyes closed, he appeared to have dozed off. That made Sirius curious and he slid a hand to the other boy’s back and ran his hands trough, and felt it; Snape was purring. Literally, it was a low pour that Sirius could feel it but not hear it. _If a little petting can do this… I wonder what will make the kitty mew…_

         He gently pushed the other boy in the nearest wall and placed an arm around his waist, and caressed his back. He felt Snape shiver, but the other boy still would not look at him, so Sirius used his free hand to lift Snape’s chin and make him look at him. Snape face was a mixture of desire and fear, that expression made Sirius heart beat faster. He leaned down and closed his eyes; the last thing he saw before pressing his lips against the other boy’s was Snape closing his eyes too.

 

         It was different of the kisses they shared before. There wasn’t rush, or a goal to achieve, and Sirius was able to properly massage the other boy’s lips with his. He gently nudged the other boys’ lips with his tongue, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, and when Snape opened his mouth, Sirius made an appreciation sound from the back of his throat, winning a little moan from Snape on return. Sirius was getting hot as Snape held on the fabric on the front of his shirt and he tightened his grip on Snape, as Snape’s hands found their way to caress Sirius hair and the back of his neck. Sirius wanted more and brought the hand that was in Snape’s back lower… and got right in the cat tail; he got surprised but did not stopped the kiss. Recovering fast, he closed his hand gently in the base of the tail, which immediately curled around his arm; Sirius kept on caressing his tail, and used his other hand to grab the back of Snape’s head; hard enough to make him feel it, yet gently enough to make Snape melt in his arms. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but they had to breathe sometime. As Snape retreated with breathless gasps, Sirius used the opportunity to attack the flushed boy’s neck, whom reacted with a scandalized gasp and a tiny moan.

 

         “Wait… I…I am g-getting too… too..” Snape tried to talk, but Sirius pressed their bodies together and the friction between their groins destroyed any coherence in Snape speech. Sirius was pleased, and he made his way with nips, kisses and hickeys until reached Snape’s human hear to whisper the end of the sentence for him.

 

         “…Hot?” Sirius said in a low, sensual whisper, which made Snape unconsciously press harder against him. Sirius smirked and bite Snape’s ear, making the boy moan loudly. Sirius started to kiss his mouth again, pressing his leg between Snape’s and he bucked against it as he threw his head back, his eyes closed and mouth in a “o” shape, making a sound that started as a surprised gasp and ended up like a tortured pleasure moan. Sirius was sure that he just had made Snape come.

 

                Snape leaned in his chest; head in Sirius shoulder and arms still tightly warped around Sirius’s neck, breathing deeply. Sirius smiled and squeezed him gently in return. Even if he did not came himself, he still was satisfied to bring Snape to that state. 

        

         Snape recovered, and he suddenly got tense in Sirius arms. His hands came to Sirius’s shoulders, grabbing the fabric of his shirt as him stared at Sirius wide-eyed and extremely flushed. He and his clothes were a wreck; His hair was so disarranged that he could make James’s seem tamed; and he was the most beautiful thing that Sirius ever saw.

 

         “I-I am so sorry, oh fuck i….” Snape started to babble in a tiny voice, mortified.

 

         “Hey, don’t be sorry, it was so fucking hot” Sirius leaned down and whispered in Snapes’s ear, placing a gently kiss in his jaw.

 

         “But… you did not even get to…” Snape seemed ashamed.

        

         “That doesn’t mean that I did not enjoy it.” Sirius replied. Snape stared at him, surprised, and leaned up to give Sirius a shy kiss. That’s when they heard steps in the corridor. Snape broke the kiss, with much perseverance, since Sirius was not showing any signal of letting him go.

 

         “Mfffh!… someone… will.. hear!” Snape said breathless between kisses. Sirius knew that he was right, they had a great possibility of being caught, and he found that a great turn on, so instead of replying he started to go for Snape’s neck again. He could feel the other boy getting hard again.

 

         “We can…. Continue later?” Snape said, but not really pushing him away, or slowing down himself. The possibility of doing that again with more time and privacy won in Sirius’s mind and after a last long kiss, he unhanded the smaller boy.

 

         “Ok… how about we-” Sirius was interrupted by the sound of the heavy door opening up, and two seconds later he was in his butt on the classroom floor, looking up to a severe-looking Mcgonagal, after Snape pushed him. His immediate reaction was to close his legs and think of an excuse. Turns outs that Snape saved them both.

 

         “Hello professor. Is Professor Slughorn already back in class? My partner and I finished texting the stimulus caused by change of lights under the effects of the potion, with the professor assistant permission of course. It’s remarkable that besides not being a proper transfiguration, the effects of the animal genes are still noticeable, besides the side-effects. I assumed that we both would be able to adjust to a darker environment since cats and dogs have a better night vision than humans, however, Black became so dizzy that he lost his balance. I believe that we should be going, it would be best for Black to wait seated until the potion wears off.” Snape said so stoic and compose that Sirius almost wondered if that was the same boy who got the tongue in his throat 30 seconds ago.

 

         Mcgonagal eyed them seriously “I advise you to go straight to lunch Mr. Snape and Mr. Black. Professor Slughorn already finished his class.” She said and leaved the classroom followed by Snape. Sirius just sat there a little stunned for a while, then he got up and got to the potions classroom, but Snape had already left.

 

         The young animagus gathered his things, headed to Griffindoor to a very long shower and meet his friends for lunch, the potions effects had already worn off. As his friends chatted animatedly about the last potion’s class, especially James who got a date, Sirius was lost in his own thoughts about a certain Slytherin. He couldn’t wait for the evening.


	13. Chapter 13: Once there was boy, whose was afraid of cock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is exactly what you are thinking

Chapter 13: Once there was boy, whose was afraid of cock.

        After his three more classes and a shower, Severus Snape did not came to lunch in order to lay alone in his dorm room and think about the disgrace he was. Not only he was just seconds away to suck Black’s dick, he had humiliated himself and proved that he could not even last long enough to get someone else of. He wanted to leave school and build a home alone in the woods, were he would spend the rest of his days hiding in shame.

 

         However, that was not the worst; the worst was that he had been idiotic enough to suggest that they would do that again, when he hadn’t a clue of what he was doing then! If Black still wanted to do that wonderful things with Severus body again , besides Severus shameful display, scenario that Severus found improbable, he would have to reciprocate, and that’s were Severus Knew the results would be atrocious.

 

         It was not as if Severus not wanted to get intimate with Black. Not after Black’s performance today, especially, he really wanted to be alone with Black again. The problem was his lack of practical experience and his tendency to freak out with things that he could not control; like his body reactions. Besides, he could not stop thinking in bad outcomes to his activities with black. _What if I get on my knees got his dick on my face and then I forget what to do? I going to end up just staring? What if after he sees me without clothes he gives up? What if he was just pulling another prank and is laughing at me in this exact moment? What if I am really bad at sex? I may be terrible and don’t even know! Why he wants to that with me anyway?_ The lack of logic in his situation was making Severus mad.

 

         However deep down, his true fear was that he would end up truly liking Black, just to find himself as a target of one more of his pranks, because if that was truly the case, he would never be able to forget. Just one time he wanted to believe that someone could like him, without the fear to be just a joke.

 

         Therefore, Severus decided that if he was not the best to deal with this situation he would have to look from a different perspective, thus trying an approach that was the opposite of his normal approach. With this in mind, he decided to act like a Gryffindor and do something very stupid: He decided to Fuck Sirius black and say fuck it to the consequences, at least for a day.

                                                                                                                

         The only problem left was his lack of experience. He was familiarized with the theory, thanks to an unfortunate conversation with Lucius, however he only knew the basics, and did not knew anyone who he could have that embarrassing conversation, since all the people he trust were either from Black’s family, or Lucius, and he would not survive another talk with Lucius.

_Wait! What if after today, he will not want to do it again? Blood hell! I not only lasted little and made a fool out myself, but I panicked and pushed him to the ground. That’s it. I am going to die a virgin._ Severus thought, miserable.

         No, he could not accept this situation. He would have to find a way to seduce Black, which brought him to the first problem: How the fuck seduction and sex works. All, in all, he was doomed.

 

           He spent the rest of the afternoon freaking out and trying to do some schoolwork, when he realized how much time had passed he hurried up to take a shower. Just when he was dressed up and ready to go, he realized how hungry he was. Damn why must him always forget to eat? He would have to bear it, dinner was probably over by now and he had to meet with Black.

 

         He walked to the pitch, were Black said that they should meet and he was so fucking nervous that he could bet he was able to do magic without even needing a wand. Why that moron always had to make him feel so… uneasy? Maybe the long exposure to Black made him traumatized. Someday he would write a book about the dangers of long exposure to idiotic griffindoors.

 

         He arrived with 2 minutes to spare, however Black was already there; the stars’ light combined the pitch’s low illumination, gave a special glow to his handsome face. How dare him look so beautiful? Severus was already a mess, that idiot was trying to knock him out by just being hot? Oh, how he hated him.

 

         “Hi there, My Prince” Said Black with a playful face. _I already had enough with this nickname. If he must keep on in calling me by a nickname is better that he does it in a bed._ Severus thinks, irritated.

 

         However, after that irritating remark, Severus immediately remembered how nervous he was in seeing black after that encounter in potions class, proceeding to do his best to hide his blush by looking away and obscuring the view of his face with his hair. Sirius put a hand in his shoulder startling him.

 

         “Let’s go! Follow me.” Black gently grabbing his pulse and lead the way. _Bloody hell I lost my ability of speech, I will be the first person in the history of dating who; not only said a word in the entire thing, but also, was not able to even look at their date in the eye! If fate exists, they made their personal objective to shit in my person._

        

         They got under the benches, where the coverage isolated them in the darkness. When Sirius had lead him there, Severus heart was already flipping as the wings of a snitch, and he was absolutely freaking out by being alone with Black and not being able to see. It reminded him of when he followed Lupin in that dark tunnel and was paralyzed by the screams and noises coming of the end. Yet he remained there and if was not for Potter, he would never got out. _How could I be such a fool, of course it is a trap, what he is going to do? Why I cannot move?!._ Severus was making a great effort to control his breathing and hiding his tremors; He was sure that if Black knew of his fear, it would be the end of him. Severus tried to think of an intimidating remark, a threat, anything, but the words were stuck in his throat and none of them came out. When Black’s hand touched his arms, he almost jumped; when his hand found his own and took it gently, he was shocked.

        

         “Are you alright? We are almost there.” He heard Black’s voice saying and suddenly he was blindly climbing a set of stairs under Black’s guidance, until they could see it again. They had reached the top of one of the pitch stands, which had no benches, noticed Severus.

 

         “The benches were smashed a few weeks ago by two Ravenclaw players, whose were hit by the same Bludger, thus falling into the stands.” He looked at Severus and grinned, “I know because I was the one who send the Bludger in their direction, but in my defense, they were being little pricks.” He said with a mischievous smile. Severus remembered hearing about that incident. Two boys who had made fun of the Scars in Lupin’s arms, ended up “accidentally” being throw into a Slytherin stand in a match, smashing the benches in the stand and leaving the boys in the hospital wing for three days. Luckily the audience had got out of the way, since that was a normal set for a quidditch match.

 

         Black’s tale actually made Severus want to smile, but he concealed. Severus could not believe that he was thinking that Black was cute. He would never admit that, not even in his deathbed.

 

         After Black casting a cushion charm and produce a basket full of sweet treat from a dark corner; they removed their shoes and socks, sat and talked, or Sirius talked as Severus got entrained with the sweets and Black’s absurd histories. The Slytherin boy was able to relax and even smiled at Black as he eaten and listened.

 

         “….And them, he said: I am not drunk!, and I said: Mate, you just tried to ride a tree trunk.” Black laughed “He seemed so betrayed when he realized that it wasn’t a broomstick! As if the tree trunk lied to him!” He was cracking up by now, and even Severus was laughing, hiding behind a muffin, a quiet laugh, almost with no sound. Black stopped laughing to look at him, smiled shyly while he looked away, making Severus smile and blush as he looked to the same direction of Black, to the night sky full of stars. He felt…happy.

 

         “Well, since I could not shut up, since we got here, I think it is time for the slytherin naughty tales” Black said looking at him again, and talking to his lollipop, as if it was a microphone. He pointed to Severus direction. “Tell me, oh Prince of the Snakes, what do you slytherins do for fun? Lock each other in the old chains of the dungeons? Play chess with merpeople? Raise a giant pet-Snake called Francis?” Oh, how Black was ridiculous. Severus secretly loved that; it made him seem so normal. He rolled his eyes.

        

         “Don’t be ridiculous Black. Our Snake is called Salazar, obviously.” Said Severus sarcastically, making Sirius laugh. “Actually, I have a tale. Once we made a drink game.” Severus said with a smirk, arching his eyebrow. That got Black’s attention, who dragged himself near Severus.

 

         “It was just between me, your Brother, Narcisa, and Lucius. We would have to take a shot in the yule ball every time that a specific student was given a speech about proper dance manners in a ball by a teacher. Narcisa got Weasley and Lucius, Digory, both whose were a dancing disaster but not got any reprimand, therefore they got as Narcisa putted: Unfortunately sober.” Severus spoke as Sirius snickered. “Your brother got a Hufflepuff boy who liked to twerk. It was the drunkiest I ever saw Regulus.” Sirius was dying of laugher in that point. “And I got…you. Just… what in hell were you thinking? Why did you and Potter had to try to dance in a broomstick while it was flying? Did you honestly thought thar you could get away with that? Anyway, that was the point where I blacked out. On the next day, Regulus told me that Lucius had to carry me to my bed because I passed out after my twenty shot. I don’t even know what excuse they told professors, honestly I don’t wish to.” Sirius laughed for two whole minutes before speaking again.

 

         “I wish I could say that I am sorry, but that would be a lie.” Sirius said grinning, tear-eyed. His expression changed for a mischievous one and he licked his lips. “So… the prefect here is drinking underage? In a school? That is so naughty of you Severus.”

 

         “As if you were the one to talk.”

 

         “But I am not a prefect” Sirius replied with an I-got-you smile. Severus did not knew how to reply to that. “However, you know that I drink to, so, we should to make a pact and not tell anyone about our little drinking parties.” Severus nodded, knowing by Black’s tone that he was not going to tell anyway. “So… we must seal the deal…” Severus did not knew how long Black had been so close to him, but when he realized; Black’s arm was around his shoulders; his hand in Severus’s chin; his lips on his own; and Severus was being kissed by him and kissing back.

 

         Black, besides the cold night, was wearing only a button up shirt, making easy for Severus hands wander in his chest and feel the muscles under the fabric. Severus was rewarded with an approving “mmf…” by Sirius. The slytherin could already fell himself getting hard on from that sound and Sirius hands; which were one in the back of his head, his fingers gently playing with his hear and massaging his head, and the other was trying to find a way to inside Severus’ shirt. Sirius stopped the caresses and the kisses to look at him, as asking for permission. Severus, extremely flushed, replied by climbing up in his lap and giving him a light kiss on the corner of his lips. He could hear black releasing a short of gasp, as if he was holding his breath and just released with Severus kiss.

 

         Black started by Removing Severus Cloak as The Slytherin attacked his neck with light kisses and sometimes sucking on the skin. The Grinfindoor removed the other boy’s jumper and tie, leaving him with just his button up shirt. Severus felt a shiver go through his body, but it had nothing to do it the cold. Sirius must had felt too, because he hugged the slytherin hard, shoving a hand under his shirt, making Severus gasp and as Sirius pressed his bodies against  each other; Severus could feel that the other boy was as hard as him were.

 

         Severus hips were rolling on their own accord, and Sirius pressed back, creating a marvelous friction and making Severus moan, and pant. Sirius was moaning too and making delicious sounds of the back of his throat, and occasionally whispering, “fuck” or “yes” under his breath when Severus gave a specially hard roll of hips. The Griffindoor started do play with his nipples, lifting his shirt, and When Severus was thinking that he could not take it anymore; Black leaned down and sucked on one, making Severus throw his head back in pleasure. Severus returned his head to the original position on Sirius shoulder, and started to play gently with Sirius hair, as he moaned, in a delicious agony. Severus pants were getting so tight already, he could not take anymore, and he did not cared if Black was going to think that he was pathetic anymore.

 

         “Bla-ack! Ah! I…need-…” Severus tried to say but Sirius was not letting him concentrate enough to talk. “Ah! Sirius!.. wait!” That got Sirius attention and he stopped his current bite attack on the Slytherin’s neck to look at Severus, his eyes full of desire. Severus had to take several calming breaths before continuing. “I want…I mean… could we do… more? I want you to...feel good too…” Severus said, face red, and immediately hide himself in the crook of Sirius’s Neck. _Oh, I must look like a fool._ However, Sirius reaction was squeeze Severus body pressing against his and he whispered in his ear.

 

         “As you wish, My Prince.” Sirius said in a low voice and bite on Severus earlobe; making him shiver. Sirius removed his, and Severus remaining clothes in record speed, leaving them only on their underwear and transfigured Severus’ Cloak into a fluffy, huge blanket, which he laid the Slytherin body’s on.

        

         Sirius’ body was defined, typical of someone who played quidditch for years; While Severus was thin and slender. The size difference made Sirius seem a giant near Severus petite form. Severus took time to marvel at Sirius gorgeous form, feeling his chest and abdominal muscles; while Sirius took his time to look and touch every part of Severus that he could reach.

 

         Sirius was back to kissing him as he rolled his hips against his. Sirius left Severus lips to leave a trail of kisses and bites on his neck and chest, sucking and biting on the nipples and using his hand to cares Severus erection roughly. Severus could no longer control how loud his moans were. Sirius smirked as he trailed kisses in Severus Stomach and Stopped with his head between the boy’s legs. Severus held a breath as Sirius looked at him and smirked.

 

         “What? Do you want to take it off?” Sirius asked with an obscene expression as he played whit the elastic of Severus black underwear. Severus covered his face with both hands and nodded vigorously and Sirius slowly removed the last piece of cloth of the Slytherin’s body.

 

         “Look at that, already leaking for me…” He heard Sirius say, and suddenly Sirius was kissing him all over his crotch until he reaches the base of his penis and kisses, then sucks on the tip. Severus could not describe the sensation; he were so sensible, Blacks mouth on his dick, his hands caressing his crotch and tights, black’s long hair that would tickle him as the boy moved his head, making his body feels like it was in shock and on fire at the same time. Severus needed to see what Sirius was doing to him, therefore he opened his eyes and lifted his head. The sight almost made him come in that exact moment.

 

         Black was already able to take all of him into his mouth as if was pleasant. He looked at Severus, his gray eyes almost black, and took one of Severus’s hands and placed in his head; never stopping. Severus was sure that he could die from pleasure any minute; he was already so close, but he did not wanted to end up like the last time, so he gently tugged in Sirius hair to make him stop, which he reluctantly did.  Severus sat up and kissed him, throwing his arms around Sirius shoulders.

 

         “I… want… more...is that… is that all right?” Severus said, panting as Sirius nipped on his neck.

 

         “More like…. More, more?” Sirius asked a little disorientated himself. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel that you have to do it… Not that I don’t want to! I really do, but only if you want to and…” Sirius murmured. Severus kissed him again. He was sure. Even if he still were afraid, he was sure.

 

         “I am sure.” Severus said and pulled on Sirius underwear by the sides, leaving him completely exposed. Sirius was bigger than him, and definitely thicker. _Bloody hell, there is no way it is going to fit, why I must prefer only being the bottom? Why I must hurt myself this way?_

         “Is everything all right?” Sirius seemed somewhat worried. Severus realized that he was staring at his dick in stunned silence for a while now.

 

         “Oh! Yes! I just… yes… let me… hm…” Severus replied embarrassed, and turned over, lying on his stomach, using Sirius discarded shirt as a pillow. _I am going to die, I am going to be ripped in half, and they are going to tell everyone the the cause of death, oh, bloody hell._

         Sirius lay next to him kissing his neck and back, massaging and caressing his shoulders and the end of his spine, relaxing him a little. Then, Sirius used his hands to massage his arse, grabbing firmly but without hurting, making Severus sigh. He was embarrassed of the position that he was and hide his face in Black’s shirt. It smelled like him, Severus liked. He heard Sirius murmuring an incantation that he did not knew and, upon suddenly feeling a finger coated in lube probed in his hole, he tensed.

 

         “You have to relax...” Sirius whispered against his ear, and started a delicate caress on the underside of his tights. That and the kisses in his back made Severus relax and he told Sirius to continue. Sirius slowly introduced a finger on him. All in all, it wasn’t half as bad as Severus anticipated; it was weird, but not necessarily painful. Soon, the finger twisting and pressing inside him started to feel good and was not enough anymore; he pushed back against Sirius finger by instinct, making Sirius curse under his breath and put another finger. Sirius opened his fingers inside him, stretching him and making him pant, until Sirius hit something inside him that made him cry out. Severus was mortified, yet, he could not help but to hump the softy fabric under him and push against Sirius’s fingers. When Sirius started to hit that point repeatedly with three fingers, Severus could no long restrain himself; he was moaning, shivering, squirming.

 

         “It feels good?” Sirius said against his ear in a low voice, his fingers making an obscene sound as he thrust them in and out of Severus. Severus wanted to say yes but he was having trouble talking since he was too overwhelmed by the sensations and the pleasure building up in his body.

 

         “Please…just…put it in!” He finally was able to say, muffled by the shirt, yet loud enough to Sirius to hear. He pulled his fingers out and Severus gave a pitiful moan. Sirius turned Severus over, so he could see Severus’s face. Sirius saw how aroused and embarrassed the slytherin were and gave Severus a nasty smile as he positioned himself between Severus legs.

 

         He conjured more lube and spread in both their cocks, holding them together; Severus was already leaking, which made all incredibly slippery. Severus was panting with his eyes closed and mouth open, squirming and bucking his hips, but Sirius besides seeming close too, appeared to enjoy torturing the Slytherin.

        

         He finally took pity on the trembling boy and guided his dick to Severus’ hole, entering him slowly and kissing his neck and chest, trying to get Severus relax a little, until Sirius were completely buried inside him. _This is bloody painful! How the fuck can hurt so much if his fingers were so pleasurable?_ Severus closed his teared eyes and held in Sirius’s shoulders for dear life as he was trying to get used to the pain; the slytherin was panting as Sirius tried to soothe him with gentle kisses on his face and reassuring whispers on his ear.

        

         After a while it did not sting that much and he told to Sirius to start moving. The Gryffindor begun in a slow pace that made Severus gasp and move slowly with him, placing his hands on the back of Sirius head and kissing him deeply.

        

          Soon the pain became a discomfort, and the discomfort became pleasure and he was locking his legs around Sirius’s waist, urging him to go deeper, faster. Sirius kept thrusting, shifting the angle, until he  hit that spot inside Severus that made the slytherin spine bend, his body clench, and his toes curl.

 

         Severus was moaning uncontrollably, lost in pleasure, just like Sirius; who was muttering incoherently and biting on Severus shoulders, neck and chest; kissing him hard and thrusting faster and faster, until Severus mind got blank and he came between their stomachs. Sirius came inside him soon after feeling Severus clenching around him.

        

          They lay in a boneless mess, panting as they tried to pull themselves together after climax. Sirius got up from his’ person; placing his weight into his arms; smiled at him and gave him a long, lazy kiss, which Severus gladly reciprocated. It provoked a strange sensation in Severus’s stomach; made his heart beat faster and left him dizzy. Severus never wanted that to stop. They kept kissing until the stickiness and cold became unbearable.

 

         Sirius vanish the mess, transfigured his cloak to its original form and patiently helped Severus on his feet after he mysteriously lost control of his limbs, teasing the slytherin about it all the while. He walked Severus until his common room, carefully since they passed curfew, and gave him a half of an hour good night kiss. Even after Sirius was back in his own room and Severus had showered and lay comfortable on his own bed; he still could not believe on what he had done, nor could he calm his erratic heart. Only after an hour he calmed enough to close his eyes. In that night, the Prince of Slytherin slept a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle.   
> Now, i dont know when i am going to update since i still have to correct gramatic and finish the last chapter, but dont worry guys i will NOT abandon this fic, not now, not ever, but since i got sick i did not had any chance to work on her in the last week, thus being a little late in the progress. Hope you guys enjoyed the progress.


	14. Chapter 14: Sirius creates a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is that you dont realize how smal a chapter is until you publish here. Sorry any spelling errors, i tried to get everthing! If something is confused please ask me and i will clarify

**Chapter 14: Sirius creates a monster**.

         If someone ever asked what his proudest achievement was, Sirius would say “that time that I got a boy whose hated me, addicted to cock”. After their first time in the quidditch, thanks to Regulus extremely helpful review about Snape terrible eating habits, he discovered some particularities about Severus that he would never imagine, and had plenty of fun doing so.

         Like the way his legs would give in once Sirius bit the right place on his neck; or how he loved to be picked up and held; or how cute of a voice he had, with the right stimulation of course. The funniest thing was that he never initiated, he would make Sirius do it, even if he had to take much more effort than just ask, he only would ask once he could not take Sirius provocations anymore. It became Sirius’s favorite game.

         Other aspect of their relationship that Sirius liked, it was how a bad influence he was for Severus. The Slytherin started to break rules like the curfew and procrastinating prefect duties to meet him in abandoned classrooms, broom closets and even in a secret passage in one occasion. The fact that the strict prefect Severus Snape was breaking rules to see him, made him feel special and excited him; not to mention that Sirius found Severus new wicked side madly cute. Sirius would never guess that one day he would think of a Slytherin as adorable.

         Sirius was dressing up from another of those encounters in one night. Severus was sitting in a table; already dressed, rubbing his poor back after being pounded in the said table for almost an hour, when Sirius had a brilliant idea.

         “We could do it in my bed!” Sirius said cheerfully.

         “We could attempt to have intercourse in the headmaster office, but you don’t see me trying to achieve that.” Severus replied arching an eyebrow, voice full of sarcasm. Sirius Smiled mischievously and placed himself between the sitting boy’s legs and evolved him in his arms; starting to work in his neck, making him sigh and hug Sirius, grabbing on the fabric on the back of Sirius’ shirt, as Sirius gave him light kisses and ran his hands in his back, massaging the end of his spine. Sirius could practically hear him purring.

         “As lovely as it seems, the headmaster office is not half as easy as the griffindoor dormitory. Tomorrow begins the holiday break and just Remus and I are staying behind of our year and there just five or six people staying from the other years too. Nobody will even notice that you were there.” As he talked, Sirius pressed a tense point in Severus spine, and felt the boy tensing, and then relaxing, and then he practically melted.

         “Hmm… but, you cannot be Serious about it, and don’t you dare to make that joke again, I am sure you are not truly considering to risk expulsion just for the thrill of obtaining Sexual satisfaction in a forbidden location.” Sirius gave him a look. “Oh… you are.” Severus flushed a little.

         “Well… I think it could be arranged. However… Why must be in your dormitory? If we are going through this, we should do on my room. I am a prefect, so if we are caught, I can elaborate an excuse for your presence there” Severus explained. It seemed reasonable to Sirius.

         “Deal, but in the next time, we are doing on my bed. I want to set a record by doing in every place in school until the end of the year!” Sirius said, making Severus turn positively red. Sirius kissed him.

         After leaving Severus and saying goodbye to his friends who were heading home, Sirius and Remus passed the time in the empty dorm room engaging in a duel while they talked.

         “…it is terrible, really! Those mistletoes will split and follow you and the person you been under it at the same time, all day, making everything possible to disturb whatever you are doing…” Remus said while avoiding a disarming spell from Sirius. “Until you find the other person that you were caught with, who has the other half of the bloody thing, and give him or her at least a peak kiss on their lips.” He casted a tickling spell, which Sirius countered. “And it’s faster than a snitch too, so you cannot hex the damn thing away.” Remus casted a petrificus totalius that Sirius was not able to avoid. “In my opinion, it’s almost dangerous. Can you imagine if someone tries to use the moving stairs while being distracted by that thing?” Remus finished while removing the Hex from Sirius.

         “That comment is exactly why you are a prefect, Moony.” Sirius said flexing his limbs. “But why are you so bloody bothered by this? It’s actually kind of funny you know?” Sirius turned to Remus and grinned. “Or did you only got to kiss someone repulsive and now you are just mad because they stole your pure prefect heart?” Sirius said, dramatically putting a hand in his own chest and putting the back of a hand in his forehead, trying to imitate a lovesick teenager of some muggle soap opera.

         “Says the one who is currently shagging a boy that himself once swore that if said boy ever got laid, it would break the very rules of existence.” Remus said arching an eyebrow, smiling playfully.

         “So? I broke them myself. And if I knew that it was that good, I would have done earlier.” Sirius said with a smug expression.

         “I hope you aren’t doing just because you thought that you couldn’t, or just for play.” Remus said, suddenly wearing a serious expression.

         “What? No, mate. In the beginning, I just wanted to piss him, but when he kissed me, I don’t know why, I just had to kiss him back. Now… I think that I really… oh fuck you Moony don’t make me say it your evil oversized puddle!”  Sirius said as he sat on the bed, blushing more at each word.

         “Who got his heart stolen now?” Remus said smirking and sitting near Sirius and throwing an arm around his neck. “So… you and Severus are quite different. What do you guys talk about?” Remus asked.

         “Hum… last time we were planning world domination, you know, normal pillow talk.” Sirius replied, playfully. “I don’t know mate, we talk a lot about school and stuff I cannot quite remember, But is never… hard. Who would say that Snape was easy to talk to?” Sirius smiled fondly and turned to Remus. “Since we are talking about speaking with Snakes, I hope that my little brother is not giving a lot of trouble.” Sirius said and Remus removed his arm and placed in his lap, looking away.

         “He’s has a… very particular method of study.” Remus said getting up and going over his trunk. “I need to shower and sleep, a lot to do tomorrow, you know exams are coming and all…. Good night!” Remus said incredibly fast and all but ran to the bathroom, leaving Sirius dumbfounded. Sirius figured out that if Remus needed to tell him something he would, he knew he could trust him, so he figured out that was best to leave him be.

         Sirus, having showered earlier, decided to put his pajamas’ pants and got to bed. He was looking forward to the next day. _How must be living in the dungeons? I heard a crazy rumor that they literally lived with just a glass keeping the common room from the lake! Há! but it is in the bottom of the lake, thought, bet is cold. More excuses for cuddling them._ Sirius thought satisfied as he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Black ridding hoot and the big bad wolf.

**Chapter 15: Black ridding hoot and the big bad wolf.**

          Severus was really getting accustomed with an active sexual life. Nope, he truly was not, but he enjoyed anyway. _Who could guess that I would search for the company of someone who is in all means a pain in my arse?_ Severus wondered.

         _This is getting dangerous. I must not become too attached to Black. Oh, who I am kidding? I already am doomed, I always was. How can I grow feelings for someone who tried to kill me as a joke? Are any of my feelings for him legitimate? Even if was just a way to scare me back them, he did toyed with my life. If he could do that, he could as easily toy with my feelings and I must not allow that, I do not know how much it would take to pick me up after that, I cannot talk to my friends, they already have their own problems and I refuse to be another one. However, how can I do that, how can I not be hurt by Black when I already am completed enchanted by him? I do not want to sit powerless while he hurts me again, so why, why I still want to believe that maybe he would want me too, when I know that is impossible?_ Severus was lost in his thoughts. While he wanted to be able to trust in Black, he knew that he could not.

 _If all I can do is wait for the disaster, therefore I will enjoy while it lasts, at least one time in my life. And when it comes, If I don’t demonstrate, if I don’t let anyone to know, then it will be like it never happened._ Severus made up his mind and took a vow for not plague himself with those thoughts again, at least for the moment being.

         Lucius and Narcisa left the school for the Christmas holidays, and even with Lucius inviting him to spend the holidays in his house, Severus had decided to stay, for studying of course, nothing to do with Black. However, It was the younger Black who was intriguing Severus in the moment. For the first time in years, he stayed behind and Severus could not find him since their friends’ departure, and regarding his odd behavior towards Lupin, He obliviously would be plotting something. Severus was worried that Lupin would hurt Regulus, but he could not tell Regulus to keep away from Lupin without seem that he distrusted Regulus. Severus did not knew what to do and that was driving him mad.

         He had woke up late. Being with Black in the previous evening, disrupt his routine and kept him awake from most of the night. He had lunch and passed the entire afternoon in the library, were he came for study and end up divagating.

                   He came back to Slytherin to take a shower and left for dinner. However since he came late in the dining hall; he ate in the slytherin table alone, their entire hall had only a few students and no teachers in sight. When he came back to the corridor, walking aimless in the castle, he was violently pulled into a broom’s cupboard; a hand covering his mouth; a strong body holding his shoulder in the wall. He did the first thing that came to mind and punched the other person’s face. They unhanded him and Severus was preparing to attack again, when he heard a voice painfully say “wait!”. Severus knew that voice.

         “Black! What were you thinking?” Severus said incredulously. He heard black casting a lumus and the light coming from the tip of his wand illuminated his face; It was red on the side that Severus had hit him, but he was grinning.

         “Shhh! Don’t shout or someone will catch us! You have a nice right hook by the way” Black said, approaching Severus; their faces were extremely close.

         “I did not mean to harm you” Severus said looking away, embarrassed. “I did not knew that was you.”

         “Nah, I know… but you still will have to take care of me” Sirius said, pulling gently on Severus chin to make he look at his malicious expression. Severus blushed and tenderly touched Sirius’s red cheek.

         “I will…” He replied, and redder than ever, kissed Sirius cheek. _Oh my fucking fuck, this is so ridiculous why I did that? I am so embarrassed that I cannot move._ Sirius chuckled; turned and captured his lips in gently; then passionate kiss. Before Severus realizes, he was being pressed against the wall, hooking a leg in Sirius waist as they kissed. He was already panting when black pulled away.

         “We should take this… to your room right?” Sirius said, out of breath.

         “I do not care anymore.” Severus replied and attacked Sirius’s neck, sucking and kissing, making Sirius moan.

         “Well, I will not go against the prince wishes. However, it’s a shame that we won’t even get to play with all that nice toys that I prepared especially for today.” Sirius said.

         “What kind of… toys?” Severus attention was caught and he stopped his ministrations on Sirius’s neck and looked at him.

         “You are going to have to see for yourself.” Sirius said smirking, and Severus gave him a sour look.

         “Fine. I will meet you in front of the potion’s classroom.”

         “Deal.” Sirius said, pulling away from the other boy. Severus left the closet first and Sirius waited in there.

         Severus hurried for his room to hide anything embarrassing prior Sirius arriving. Upon entering the Common room, he noticed that it was desert. Perfect.

         However, when he got to the door of his dorm room, he stopped upon seeing a tie hanged by the doorbell. That was odd, there weren’t anyone of his year in the school on the present moment, and he definitely doesn’t left that in there. A prank? He would have to investigate anyhow. _If Black is trying to pull a prank while I am half-had I swear I will castrate him._

He placed one hand in the doorbell, and prepared his other in the other. When he was about to open it, he heard a very loud moan. He paralyzed. _OH! There are people have intercourse on my room. WHY THE FUCK? Someone is such an idiot that was not able to find their own room?!_ Severus could not accept that outrage; He was a prefect and it was his duty to end this kind of behavior. He placed his hand in the doorbell again and heard a “thud” sound and a sequence of moans and gasps. _Nope, whatever is happening in there, is not something that I with to testify!._ Not wanting to deal with that shit, he headed for the Potions classroom, where Black already expect him with a suspicious bag.

Black smiled at his arrived, and without a word, Severus grabbed his wrist and pulled him in Griffindoor tower direction.

“Hmm? I thought that we were going to Slytherin?” Black asked confused, as Severus dragged him across the halls.

“Change of plans, we are going to yours. Any problem?” Severus said without looking at the boy behind him. He did not needed to see his blush.

“No… everyone is already in their rooms and mine is empty. Guess you literally got lucky tonight hm?” Sirius said, grinning. Severus rolled his eyes but had to hide his smile with his hand.

Severus hide his head under his cloak to pass the painting, and Sirius spoke the password, allowing their entrance. They immediately locked themselves in Sirius’s room.

They proceeded to make out on Sirius bed. Severus under Sirius, with his head comfortably supported by a pillow, and Sirius, making sure that he was not crushing the other boy. They shared long kisses, for the first time, there was not rush.

“Hey, why we did not came to your room? I had some brilliant ideas for those dungeons chains…” Sirius said playfully while he placed various kisses in Severus’s chin, making, making him sigh.

“Oh, there were people there.”

“I thought that everyone in your year was gone?” Sirius moved to his neck.

“They are. I don’t know who they were, besides that they are from slytherin. I did not wanted to deal with them. I was in kind of a… hurry.” Severus did not wanted to tell that he let strangers fuck in his room because he was too embarrassed to interrupt. 

“I can find out for you! You can avenge your room without them even knowing that was you.” Sirius gave a smirk than made Severus weak. _Bloody hell if he told me that he wanted to fuck me in the rooftop of the astronomy tower, I would probably say yes right now; however, it is a brilliant idea._

“I am afraid that I am being a bad influence on you” Severus replied.

“I am afraid than you will realize, that I am the bad influence around here.” Sirius whispered in Severus ear, making him shiver, and got up from above him and from the bed and, with his wand, spelled the curtains shut, leaving Severus seeing only the red of the curtains, isolating him from the rest of the room.

“What is the meaning of this?” Severus could not open the curtains.

“Hey! If you find out all my secrets, how are you still going to find me interesting?” He heard Sirius replying. “Don’t worry, I am just preparing some funny surprises for you, and using a spell to find out who was in your room tonight.” Sirius continued, and Severus heard objects being moved. “Here! It was Regulus and Remus. Há! they were probably revising on that potion’s assignment or something, they are quite the bookworms. I am afraid that you came to the lion’s deem for nothing, My prince.” He heard Sirius saying.

 _OH FUCK! FUUCK OH, REGULUS IN MY BLOODY ROOM! I GOING TO KILL HIM._ Severus had to take multiples calming breaths. _Fuck, if Sirius hears about this, Regulus would never leave me alone. I have to distract him, before he realizes that if they were studying or some of the gender, they would be probably in library, and not taking a bloody prefect from another house in slytherin! Oh, Regulus, I will wound you._ Severus could not believe in what he was about to do, but he did it anyway; He removed all of his clothes, discarding them behind the head of the bed, but as he was extremely embarrassed, he decided to at least cover himself with the blanket.  He heard steps and saw the bag from early being threw into the bed, and soon after, Sirius; who sat barefooted on the bed, leaving closed curtains behind him, not realizing Severus state.

“Hey, don’t you think that is odd that-” Sirius begun, but stopped once he looked at Severus, who blushed furiously and looked away, but still was able to say:

“You are not the only one who is full of surprises, Black.”

Sirius did not replied, he jumped Severus instead; ripping the blanket of him, kissing and biting every place that he could reach, while Severus helped him to take of his shirt. After a few minutes of that, Severus was already extremely close, his body covered in bite marks and shaking. Sirius wrapped his hand around the other boy’ length and squeezed gently, making the precum on the tip drip. Severus threw his head back, gasping.

“Hmm? Is something bothering you my prince? Oh my, we cannot let this happen can we?” Sirius said and released him turning away to pull something of the bag. Severus let out a pitiful moan, and when he came back to his senses, Sirius was sitting between his legs; completely naked; fully hard and holding something that resembled a ring.

“Here this is going to help… well… it will help me to have fun with you, all.Night.Long.” Sirius said maliciously, as he placed the ring in Severus’s dick.

“What is this?” Severus was mortified; it felt weird and seemed some kind of decoration. _How indecent!_

“It’s called a cock ring. It’s a brilliant muggle invention that you put on your dick to last longer. In fact, you won’t be able to come while is in your dick.” Severus made a move to touch the ring, but Sirius held his hands above his head. “Tsk, I would not try that. You see, it may be a muggle invention but I enchanted. I am the only one who can take off and let you come. And if you play nice, that can be soon.”  

Sirius pulled him by the arm in a sitting position and they were kissing again. Severus somehow ended up in Sirius’s lap with the Gryffindor’ hands massaging his arse; then preparing him, with one, two, then three fingers, trusting in and out, slicked with something warm and tingly that Severus did not knew when Sirius got it. Severus rolled his hips and held their dicks together, making them trust in his hand with every roll of his hips.

When he was stretched enough, Sirius asked him to turn over, and held him by his tights, opening his legs and placing him in his lap. He looked down and saw when Sirius dick entered him, agonizing slowly. He turned his neck, holding into Sirius’ neck and kissed him, hard.

Sirius thrust into him, slow at first, but increasing the speed as the pleasure build inside him. Severus was trying to roll his hips to meet the other’s thrusts, but that position made Sirius hit his prostate hard with every trust, making the Slytherin fell overwhelmed. When Sirius stared to play with his nipples and pump his cock along with the thrusts, Severus could not take anymore, but that ring would not let him come.

“Please…Sirius, let me…” That was all Severus was able to say, tear-eyed, between moans and pants.

“Why? Ah… that’s only the beginning!” Sirius said in a husky voice, and changed the position, by throwing Severus in the bed, on his fours, and sinking into him fast and hard, Severus lost the balance, falling with his face into a pillow, in which he buried his face and held for dear life, trying to muffle the loud, indecent noises that he was making. When Sirius started to pump him again, playing with the tip and with the ring as he did, Severus was not able to control his hips anymore, especially with Sirius biting and sucking on his back, shoulders and neck.

“Ah! Sirius! Please! I…cannot take anymore!” Severus was past beyond caring for his dignity in that moment. He felt Sirius smirk in his neck and suddenly the ring was gone, and Severus was having the most devastating orgasm of his life. He felt Sirius coming inside him moments later, and everything went black.

He heard someone calling his name and when he came to his senses again, the first thing he saw was Sirius worried face, who sighed in relive when he opened his eyes.

“Bloody hell, I thought that I had killed you” Sirius said flopping in his side on the bed.

“What happened?” Severus asked. He felt exhausted and satisfied.

“You completely black out! In one moment you were fine, and in the other… you went limp! Fuck, did I hurt you? I did something wrong or…?” Sirius asked, worried.              

“No! You… you did great… it felt… amazing.” Severus said, blushing and already covering himself with the blankets.

“Oh, great, when you passed out I started to pray even for Dumbledore!” Sirius said burying his head in Severus’s chest as he hugged him. He decided to use Severus as a pillow. Severus timidly started to play with his hair, earning a satisfied sigh from Sirius.

“You felt… good?” Severus did not dare to look at Sirius face as he asked that question.

“Better than good, I think I lost my sight for a moment” Sirius replied with a naught smile. _The worst is that I don’t know if he is joking, I freaking passed out!_

“I wonder how you did that enchantment in the ring tough.” Severus needed to know to future reference. Sirius started to giggle, then freely laugh.

“You believed that! HAHAHA! Oh, Severus! You are soooo cute! Hahaha!” Sirius was having difficult to breath at that point.

“Impossible! You made the ring disappear!”

“I think you were so horny that you even realized when I took away. See it? It is right there” Sirius said whipping the tears of his eyes and pointing to a corner in the room, where the ring was laying in the ground. Severus was so embarrassed that he almost apparated by instinct. He Hide his hands behind his face instead; but Sirius sat up, gently moved his hands away and kissed him. Severus heart was beating so fast, that he doubted that it was real.

They remained talking about everything and nothing, until they were too tired to remain sit, and then, laying his head in Sirius’s chest, Severus fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "spell" that Sirius used to know who was in Sev' room was the marauder'map.


	16. Chapter 16: Muggle Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the mushy

**Chapter 16: Muggle Magic**

           Sirius woke up to Snape’s movements. He seemed to be fast asleep, but from to time-to-time, he would bury his head in a different way in Sirius’s chest. _Damn, he is so fucking cute. How the fuck he can seem a freaking little ball of evil one day and a cutie in another?_

         The room was still dark, and the privacy enchantments that Sirius placed on the door, still weren’t triggered. He performed some cleansing spells and took his time caressing Severus hair and back, unable to go back to sleep for some reason.

        Suddenly, he felt Severus stir and open his eyes, giving Sirius a lazy smile. _I think he doesn’t even know that he is awake yet._ The smile was gone as soon as it appeared; Severus himself did not noticed, yet Sirius was thrilled for Severus’s reaction to waking up near him. Severus rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

       “It is time for me to leave?” Severus asked sleepy.

       “No! it is still early! I mean, you would definitely get a detention and….just stay… we can… play… if you want to.” Sirius said, not wanting the other to leave just yet. Severus seemed to think for a bit, and after a few moments, he sat up.

       “Do you happen to have… chess?” Severus said.

       “What?” Sirius sat up next to him.

       “Chess, a board game were you strategically-”

       “I know what is! I just… did not expect you to…” _He prefers, literally, play a boring board game than have sex with me? I preferred a hex that would leave deaf for a week than hear that._

        “I have a proposition… A bet.” Severus said avoiding visual contact.

        “Humm… a bet? Seems it’s going to get me in trouble. Let’s do it.” Sirius grinned. _thank Merlin; is just him looking for excuses to be kinky while pretending to be proper._

        “If you are able to beat me in wizard chess… You can do whatever you like to me.” Severus said.

        “Deal!”

        “Don’t you wish to know the other part of the bet?”

        “Há! As if, you could beat me! But tell me anyway.” Severus rolled his eyes at Sirius’ statement.

        “If I am victorious, you must let me to use anything in your bag in you, for as long I wish to use in you.” Severus stated. Reminding of what is in the bag, he knew that was dangerous bet. _And interesting too._

         “Fine, I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to think in anything else in a month. Minimum.” Sirius leaned in and whispered in Severus ear, making him blush, and got up to find the game. “Prepare for an epic game you devious snake” Sirius said wringing his eyebrows, as he fetched the game and set him in the bed between him and Severus. This game was going to be fast, Sirius was the best in Gryffindor at wizard chess. He got the whites and made his first move.Thirty minutes later, the game was over.                                       

         “I must admit Sirius, it was an epic game, indeed.” Severus said with a face so smug that Sirius felt an urge to transfigure him into a ferret. “I never won a chess game so fast, how did you managed such terrible moves? I am impressed.” _haha, I going to transform him into a pink ferret._ Sirius thought with an unfriendly face.

         “Oh please, how much time you plan to sulk?” Severus said, still with that wicked, smug expression, without the decency of looking apologetic.

         “That is not fair and you know it! I just lost because you are naked! It distracted me!” Sirius said crossing his arms. That statement made Severus blush and splutter. _Há! I am back into the game._

         “You are also nude and that did not affected my strategy! besides we both are under the covers.”

         “So… you wanted to see me?” Sirius said smirking. He had lost the battle but won the war when Snape looked at him scandalized.

          “I-I… You are twisting my words, Black!”

          “You right… Instead I should be sucking your-” Sirius was interrupted by a pillow being throw at his face. Severus crossed his arms and turned his head away as if he decided to ignore Sirius. The slytherin seemed both embarrassed and offended at the same time, with that stern look and flushed cheeks. _Isn’t he adorable?_

           Sirius levitated the board away and crawled to Severus, sitting near him and enveloping him in a tight hug by his side as he distributed light kisses on his neck and shoulder. He knew that the other boy wasn’t really angry at him, but that he would not give in either. Sirius loved their little game, break Severus barriers and annoy him where his favorite activities.

           Sirius kept on kissing him, moving a hand to his chest, and started to play with his Nipples. He knew how sensitive the slytherin were. The other boy shivered and gasped at Sirius’s touch. He kept on and moved his other hand to Severus’s groin, but before he could touch him, he was stopped by Severus’s hand in his wrist. He looked at Sirius, flushed, but determinate.

          “Do you take me for a fool? I will not forget the bet.” Severus said; his mouth forming a smirk. _What a sexy little bastard._

         “Oh… knock yourself out, but don’t forget, I will avenge my beautiful, young body.” Sirius said and pulled the bag from the floor where he had kicked it, placing in their front and wrapped his arms loosely around Severus’s waist.

          Severus started to look in the bag for something, and his reactions were so fucking amusing that Sirius had to hide his head in Severus’s hair to not laugh at loud;

          Severus looked at him incredulously when he found a particularly large dildo, seemed confused when he found the anal beads, and when he accidentally turned on a vibrator, he was spooked enough to throw it across the room.

          Finally, Severus seemed to choose something that pleased him: a pair of handcuffs covered in a red fluffy fabric. When Severus gave him an excited smile, Sirius knew he was fucked. _He is going to fuck me until I die… I cannot think of a better way to go._

         Ten minutes later, Sirius had his hands handcuffed behind his back and a lap full of a very excited Slytherin. Severus was kissing every part of him that he could reach, and as if that wasn’t enough to get Sirius on edge, he decided to trail his kisses down on Sirius body, settling for tease him by kissing his tights. Sirius could only moan in distress.

         He took hold of Sirius’s cock and gave an experimental lick on the tip. Sirius let out a breath he did not knew that he was holding. Severus moaned against him and slowly took as much of Sirius he could manage inside his mouth.

         “Fuuuck!” Sirius hissed as the other’ head started do go up and down on his groin. His body tensed and the handcuffs seemed even tighter, and he could not get free no matter how much he tried. Severus hot, delicious mouth working on him was driving him mad.

         “FUCK! Please, release me!” Sirius did not gave an fuck if he was begging anymore. Severus Stopped to look and Smirk at him, the bastard. _Is him blushing?_

         “Why Black, are you tired?” He taunted.

         “Unhand me and I show you who is tired” Sirius smirks back at him. He Sat up and climbed in his lap once again. He leaned in to kiss Sirius, but stopped midway, as if remembering something, making an uncertain frown. Sirius covered the rest of the way, giving him a very enthusiastic kiss, which the Slytherin immediately reciprocated.

          After a Torturing performance of Severus preparing himself with the lube; Severus finally took a hold of Sirius’ cock and aligned himself with it, and inch by inch, lowered himself on Sirius, until Sirius was completely buried inside of him. Sirius almost came, and bite on Severus’ shoulder hard, making the other boy tremble and arch against him.

          Severus was taking deep, heavy breaths. He hide his face in Sirius’s chest, trying to get used to the sensation. Sirius wanted to hold him.

          “Are you okay?” Sirius tried not sounding as breathless as he felt.

          “mhmm!…” came the muffled reply. The other boy started to move his hips slowly, but the more he moved, more excited he became. His movements were becoming faster, his moans louder and the death grip in Sirius Shoulder tighter, and before he realized he is ridding Sirius as if his life depended on it, with Sirius own thrusts meeting his halfway.

           Sirius could feel himself hit the other’s prostate with every roll of Severus Hips. He could feel him clenching around him, and holding on him for dear life. Sirius was torn in wanting that sensation to last forever and wanting to come. However, when Severus arched his spine and came, the sight was too much for him to take, and he came inside him, shuddering.

           Severus slumped against his chest in a boneless mess. They took a few minutes to recover and Severus dragged himself from Sirius lap, and finally opened the handcuffs and flopped in the bed, exhausted. Sirius after quickly massaging his red wrists, pulled him into his chest, making the other boy lay half on top of him, burying his nose in his hair as he was engrossed in finding a comfortable spot on Sirius’ body to use as a pillow. They remain there for a few minutes, in silence, Sirius nuzzling Severus hair and Severus breathing calmly. _He seems a cat purring._ Sirius thought with a foolish grin.

           “You  pervert!” Sirius said with an enormous grin. “You sit there, all proper and blushing and adorable, but you can ride dick like a professional seeker can ride a broom!” Severus snaps of his sleepy state to glare at him from his chest.

           “Who was the one who appeared with an entire set of muggle’ erotic paraphernalia?” Severus replied, red-faced.

           “Who was the one who rode me as if I was the best broomstick in a quidditch match?” Sirius replied. Severus only glared, getting even redder.

           “About those specific designed objects in your bag… are you certain they are not magic?” Severus changed the subject. Sirius decided not to press on that.

           “Sure, why?”

           “That one… which seemed like a… penis… he moved.” Severus said, shyly and frowning. _Woah, he really hates not knowing things._

           “Oh, it is supposed to do that! Not enchanted or anything, I dunno how it works tough. The thing is that he vibrates and it feels good.”

           “I see… and about the one which is inanimate? How is that is supposed to feel good?”

           “You shove on your ass, I suppose.” Sirius said smirking. Severus seemed scandalized.

           “It is bigger than my wand!” Severus seemed perplexed. Sirius laughed, causing Severus to sulk.

           “Come on, I am not laughing at you, I am laughing of you taking personal offense against big cocks.” Sirius said Tear-eyed, hugging him tighter. Severus said something under his breath that Sirius barely could hear it.

           “What?” _he really thinks that?_ Sirius was fighting the urge to grin.

           “What?”

           “What did you said?” Sirius asked. Severus stared wide-eye and red-faced for about three seconds until he answers.

          “May I use your bathroom?”

          “Sure.” Sirius replied with a relaxed smile. Severus got up and gathered his clothes, covering himself with a towel which Sirius summoned with his wand. When he was almost in the bathroom Sirius called after him

          “I am glad to know that you think that I have I absurdly big cock!” Sirius said with a cheerfully smile. Severus slams the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if the smut is too bad guys, i am always nervous about that.


	17. Chapter 17: Double trouble

**Chapter 17: Double trouble**

_What is my fucking problem why did I said that out loud? he never will let me live that down. When I die what is going to be carved in my grave will be: “Severus Snape: student, and big fan of Sirius Black’ cock.”_ Severus thought grimily as he took a shower; the hot water relaxing his worn muscles. _Wait… should I invite him to shower with me in this situation? What is the social etiquette to be followed with someone whose you…-_ Sirius knocking in the door interrupted His thoughts.

            “Hey can I come in with you?” He heard Sirius say from the other side of the door. _I guess this is it._

           “Come in” Severus replied. Sirius entered the bathroom and closed the door, then he ran to Severus and sweep him of his feet, spinning him around and laughing like a child when Severus yelped.

           “What is the meaning of this?!” Severus Asked when Sirius placed him down. He did not responded, just produced a wand from Severus-did-not-knew-were, and levitated a bottle of Shampoo, spilling half of the contents in Severus head. Severus barely had time to rub his eyes when Sirius tossed him his own wand.

           “I am declaring war!” Sirius said with a determinate grin. Severus surprized expression turned into a Smirk.

             An hour later, they emerge from the bathroom, clean and laughing, wrapped in two identical white fluffy towels.

             “….And not only you fell, you also sliced to the other side of the room in your arse!” Severus said; the laughter still present in his voice.

            “That, my dear Prince, was a very carefully calculated strategy! How about you? You were practically dancing away from my whatever o threw at you!” Sirius said.

            “I was merely distracting you, you fool.” Severus replied _that, and trying not to fall on my arse in that slippery floor._ He thought as they dressed for the morning.

             Severus marvelled on the irony that in the most possible sexual scenario possible; were two individuals are naked under hot water; they played like kids, while a chess game became a pornographic scene.

             He usually got so stressed when alone with people, except his friends from years. However in this new development in his relationship with Black, he did not felt pressure. Sirius made him want to do things that he not usually did. _That is why I love him._ Severus froze when he realized what his just thought. _I love him. Oh no, this cannot Happen._ Severus though, eyes getting of the size of plates.

             “Siriusihavetogonow _”_ Severus said so fast and so low that he doubted that Sirius would hear.

             “Oh? Already? Pity, I planned to kick your arse in exploding snap, guess I will have to do this later right? I will walk you to Slytherin”

            “That is not necessary, thank you, farewell” Severus replied and before Sirius could say anything else he fled the room and the desert Gryffindor’ common room. He was the only student in library in that morning. The library always helped him to organize his thoughts.

            He was sitting on the floor on a secluded corner of the library, but he could not think clear. What was going to happen to him now? Black had total power against him, just as he knew that he would have. He was doomed, completely doomed; Sirius would never feel the same way for someone like him. He felt like crying, sitting there, hugging his knees to his chest, head hidden.

             He did not knew how much time he spent there, thinking about the various devastating outcomes of his infatuation for Black, when he heard Regulus’ irritated voice coming in his direction.

            “All right, if you miss another meal, I will shove an entire house elf down in your throat so you never miss another meal-” He stopped when Severus looked at him. His face must had look terrible. “What happened?” Regulus asked, voice soft and low, as he sat next to him. Severus shook his head and hid his face on his knees again. He could not tell anyone, they would think that he was pathetic.

            “It is my Brother right? You like him” He heard Regulus say. Severus head perked up incredibly fast. “He rejected you?”

            “No… not yet.” Severus said with his eyes downcast. “I cannot feel this way about him, Regulus. He will crush me.”

            “Oh that is quite probable. You know, I am in a new, quite odd relationship myself. Are we going to make each other miserable? It is a possibility. However, I think the real question is: It is worth the risk?” Regulus said staring the corridor in front of them. “Oh, and do not worry, I had some fun in your room but I cleaned properly. You may use it now” He said winking at him, he stood up and said good-bye with a gesture of his head, leaving the library. Poor Severus was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot to kill Regulus.   

             Severus needed to think. He already felt like Sirius was worthy. He just could not tell if Sirius thought that he was.

              Severus did not meet Sirius again until Christmas Eve. He had run out of excuses and agreed to spend the Christmas Eve with him. The time away from Sirius did not made any difference on his feelings, contrary as he had hoped. He did not knew what he feared the most: that Sirius would just be playing with him or that he would just get tired of Severus company by the moment that his friends came back.

              They were able to enter the locked defence’ classroom by one secret passage known by Sirius, bringing some decorations, food, and hot chocolate from the great hall. After putting a towel, and casting a cushioning charm, they sat on the floor, with their backs to the front of the teachers’ desk, facing the classroom under some blankets that they transfigured from handcrafts.

              “So… why you keep running away from me?” Sirius suddenly asked, his face uncharacteristic Serious. _So bloody blunt._ “If you don’t want to see me anymore, just tell to my face!” Sirius demanded. _I can end this now._ Severus thought, looking at the ground. He thought in the words, but he could not make them come out.

              In the end, his decision was made by impulse.

              “What am I to you?” Severus said, unable to look Sirius in the face.

              “What?” Sirius seemed confuse.

              “I am a pass time? Those encounters still are part of your new form of pranking me? Why do you still want to meet me?”

              “Because I like you.” Sirius said as he held his chin up, making him look at him. “And I am pretty proud of my prank, thank you very much, because it is thank to it, that I got to go on a date with you” Severus could not believe in what Sirius was saying. “And I really want to keep doing what we are doing, so maybe… we can be like… together? If you want to.” Severus was incredulously staring at his blushing face, unable to react, almost unable to breathe. “I brought you something… I think it was time for me to give back. Sorry for taking so long.” He handed him a package carefully wrapped in clean parchment.

              He carefully unwrapped the package. It was his stolen potion’s book.

              He was so caught up with Sirius that he forgot about his precious book. He realized that were no way he could leave this situation unharmed. He was too deep. He made a decision

              “I-I would like to.” He said in the tiniest voice, blushing madly.

              “Hun? Would like to what?” Sirius replied grinning like the bastard, he was. Severus got redder and putting the book aside, he moved closer to Sirius and gently grabbed the front of his sweater, as he looked him in the eyes and leaned up to give him the gentlest kiss, playing with the hair on the back of his head as he did.

              Sirius responded the kiss slowly, making Severus lose notion of the time, and when they finally separated, he was feeling lightheaded and strangely calm. Sirius was showing the most brilliant smile Severus ever saw.     

             They spent the rest of the evening just talking, eating, cuddling and snogging. It was the best Christmas Eve Severus had in years. He thought that it could not get better than that. However, he was surprized by a present from Sirius, one that definitely beat the book about advanced transfigurations that Severus sent him. Sirius had given him a raven.

             He gave him the name Prince, Besides Sirius creative suggestions, such as “Jow, the crow”, “Feathered Bat”, and “Big black Snitch.” And he would walk around with him in his shoulder while in his dormitory, and the Bird would find a way to fly to him whenever he stopped to read or talk to Sirius, to the point that Sirius claimed that the bird was trying to steal his boyfriend away from him.

             It was amusing actually. Since Sirius still insisted in call him that Silly nickname, every time he would do it anywhere near the raven, the bird would fly to him and nest on his head until Severus called him back. As revenge, Severus would let the bird with him for an hour minimum.

             He had spent most of the rest of the holiday with Sirius, since Regulus had acquired the habit of disappearing mysteriously. Frankly, Severus did not even wanted to knew who he was shagging, Knowing Regulus, he already made whoever that person was, his willing personal slave.

             With the holiday ending, Severus was still nervous. If Sirius really planning to remain with him, that would mean that, in order of spending time together and not neglecting their friends, sometime Sirius would have to spent time with his friends and he would have to be civilized with the marauders eventually. It was already hard enough to not to punch Black in the face, and he was only able to not do it because he was his boyfriend.

             Severus entered the Slytherin common room, having left Prince out to hunt; he was looking For Lucius and Narcisa, since they must had already arrived from their homes. However, the room was empty.

             He was deciding where he would try to find them first, when he heard an extremely shrill scream, coming from one of the dormitories above. He made a run in the direction of the Scream but Lucius came down in the stairs, almost tripping, before Severus could leave the common room. He was erratic; hair uncharacteristic disarranged, hands on his eyes and murmuring “isaweverything” rapidly under his breath, repeatedly.

             Severus placed a hand in the blonde’ shoulder intending to ask what traumatizing event that soul testified. Lucius let out a yelp and looked at him wild-eyed. Recognizing him; he placed a death grip on his shoulders and looked at him, extremely agitated and red.

“HE WAS RAMMING IN HIS ARSE SO HARD, HELP ME!” Lucius almost shouted. Severus did not even had the time to be confused by the statement: Regulus came down from the dormitories; shirtless, with his pants open. Lucius spun Severus; using him as a shield against the other boy, trying to hide behind him, which was useless since Lucius was so ridiculous tall that Severus barely could reach his chest.

 

“I can explain!” said Regulus. Lucius was about to reply, when in that moment, Remus Lupin, looking like a wreck, suddenly appeared trying to run down the stairs, tripping and falling, face on the ground. Regulus slapped his own forehead in resignation.

 

“BLOODY FUCK, A GRYNFFINDOR REGULUS? REALLY?!” Lucius reminded him of a cheated muggle soap opera housewife, who just caught his husband with her antagonist. “IN SEVERUS’S DORMITORY?!”  Lucius shouted. Severus glared with all his rage at Regulus.

 

         Regulus, and Remus; who had already stood up, had the decency of looking embarrassed, until Regulus spoke again.

 

         “I am not the only one! Snape is fucking a Gryffindor too, in his common room!” Regulus said. Severus looked at him, mouth hanging open. “If I am going down, I am taking everyone with me!” Regulus said; dramatically gesticulating with his arms, almost hitting Remus in the face. _He truly is Sirius’ brother._

 

         “Excuse me, Malfoy? Since we are both prefects, and both had rule-breaking under both our watches, how about we pretend that nothing happened and no one has to be penalized?” Remus, besides his wrecked appearance, spoke calmly and carefully.

 

         “It appears to be the best option, Lucius” Severus carefully interviewed. Lucius seemed considerate the proposal for a while and took a time for calming down.

 

         “Although I may never unseen what I have saw today, I will not tell a soul what happened.” Lucius spoke, finally letting go of Severus’ poor shoulders and standing properly.

          

        “Wait! You cannot tell anyone about Remus and me! Not even Cissy!” Regulus replied. Lucius sighed.

 

        “Very well.” Lucius said “Now, leave Lupin; your zipper is still open and I don’t have to see this.” Remus blushed, fixed his zipper, gave Regulus a peck and walked out of the room.

 

        Soon as he left, Severus turned to Regulus.

 

       “I am going to invent and brew an impotency potion and place a drop on everything you eat or drink.” Severus said glaring at him. Regulus got very still.

 

       “Very well; Regulus, go clean after the mess that you left in Severus’ dorm. If it is not clean I will tell Cissy.” Regulus immediately ran up to the dorms upon hearing the threat. After he was finished and properly dressed, they left for lunch, catching up in the last events, with Lucius nagging and reprehending them all the way.

 

      “…And all it takes is just me to leave for a couple days; and Severus loses his virginity, prefects from other houses are fornicating in Slytherin’ common room with no one less then exemplar students, and we are agreeing to make deals with Gryffindors.” Lucius said exasperatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive the spelling errors.


	18. Chapter 18: Bad Dog.

**Chapter 18: Bad Dog.**

               Something was going on and just Sirius did not knew what.

              He greeted James and Peter in the entrance hall soon as they arrived, whoever, Remus; who would usually come with him to meet them, was not in the dorm in the morning, got late to lunch, and when he did arrived; he seemed that he just got out of a fist fight. 

              Besides Remus odd behaviour; it seemed to have a commotion on the slytherin Table. Sirius would not have noticed if he did not tried to find Severus in the slytherin table. Malfoy seemed to be giving them a speech, which they were taking with bowed heads, until Narcisa arrived the bench and they all started to act as if they were not arguing just a few moments ago. Even Malfoy went quiet. He would have to ask about that to Severus later. In that moment, he had to discover why Remus was barely looking at him.

              “Remus, are you pissed with me or something?” Sirius suddenly asked

              “What? No! why?” Remus replied. He always get so worked up just thinking about hurting his friends, he was adorable.

              “Well you disappeared all morning, mate.” Sirius said.

              “I had something to do.” Remus explained.

              “Mate, your business is your business, but there is someone picking on you? You have some bruises and you seem a little shaken… you know that we got your back right?” Remus sipped his juice nervously; strangely, James seemed suddenly stiff too. “Ok guys, what the fuck is happ-” Sirius begun, but was cut off by James.

              “So, Paddy, people are saying that you suck cock now?” James interrupted him. Oh, yes he forgot to tell them, only Remus knew.

              “True.” He said simply.

              “What? Bloody hell I was just messing with you! Who is it?” James asked.

              “Snape” Sirius said with a smug smile. James turned to Remus and Peter.

              “Pay!” James said and they both handed him some galleons.

              “You guys were placing bets on me?!” He turned to Remus and Peter. “And you guys betted against me?!” Remus seemed ashamed.

              “Remus thought that you would not be able to get in Snape’ pants. Peter thought that it would be too repulsive for you.” James clarified. Sirius glared at them.

              “Anyway… He is my boyfriend now, and he is shy as fuck.” Sirius said.

              “Honestly Sirius? This is a statement.” Remus said.

              “Yeah, already knew that and I did not even had to suck his dick to find out!” James said. Peter somehow was red and green at the same time.

              “Fuck you all.” Sirius declared playfully.

              “Can’t. Snape got you first.” James said biting a piece of steak.

              They ate lunch, and talked about their holidays. Peter had visited his relatives in the country; James spent the whole summer exchanging letters with Evans. Remus just talked about what he and Sirius did together, besides his disappearances from at least half of the holiday. Something was happening. _If he did not tell us must be something serious, maybe I should wait to him to come around. If I try to make him tell me, he might lock up._

              After lunch, he meet with Severus in one of the empty classrooms. Their classes would start the next day and they wanted to hang out before they got busy with the assignments. They sat on one of the tables and after snogging him for a while, priorities first, he decided to ask about why Lucius was so erratic whit him and his brother in that morning. He got very quiet for a while and changed completely the subject.

              “Remember you saying that you intended to socialize with me and your friends in the same occasion?... well I will comply, as long as you agrees to do the same with my friends.” Severus said _two of your friends are from my family and the other one is a slytherin. I would rather to lick a centaur’ foot_. However, it only took one look in his boyfriend face to make him respond.

              “Great. But if I hex Regulus or Malfoy, do not tell me that I did not warned you”

              “And Narcisa?”

              “I would never try to hex her! I enjoy being alive, thank you very much.” Severus laughed at that.

              “Sometimes, she reminds me of Lily.”

              “She is your group’s mom?”

              “No, that is Lucius. She is more like a wealth aunt who can be very intimidating.”  Sirius laughed at that.

              “One time, when I hid one of her dolls for fun when I was 8, she stole her mother’ wand, gaged me and left me levitating for 2 hours until an adult found me. She cried and told the adults that she had begged me to not play with her mother’ wand, but I ran with it and when she could not find me she got desperate and was so glad that they found her little precious cousin. So, they believed her and concluded that somehow I accidentally gagged and levitated myself and told that Narcisa did it because I was ashamed.” Sirius told. Severus was trying to hide his laugher with his hand, in vain.

              “So… how about you come to Gryffindor tomorrow night?” Sirius asked. Severus got suddenly serious.

              “Tomorrow? Already?” Severus asked.

              “Yeah… it is a problem? I mean, it is not like we are going to be less busy after that…”

              “No… no, it is fine. Tomorrow is appropriated.” Severus said, but Sirius knew that something was wrong. He was looking down, seeming lost in thoughts, sitting too stiff and seemed suddenly wary. _It is almost like… he is in fear?_

              Sirius went back to his room with his heart aching and did not knew why, But seeing Severus that way, provoked a weird feeling in his stomach. When Peter and James were in the shower that night, he voiced his concerns to Remus, as they lay in their respective beds. Sirius was playing with his collection of Chocolate frog’ cards and Remus was reading a book.

              “…. And I know that he is this tight up prefect and always takes a lot to convince him to sneak out and break a rule or two, but he seemed he was about to run away to Durmstrang!” Sirius said exasperated. Remus’ stare made him feel a complete moron. “What?” He asked.

              “Sirius, you are my friend and I find you very intelligent, but frankly sometimes, you have the brain capacity of a Buldge.” Remus said. Sirius knew he did not mean anything by it, they knew each other way too long to become offend by that kind of non-malicious statement. “You realize what you invited him for?” Remus asked.

              “…For hanging out with us?” Sirius received a pillow in his face for that.

              “You just invited him to a room, with 3 persons who picked on him since he was eleven, one who pissed him so much to the point of him lashing out on a friend, and another who he still thinks that tried to kill him.”

              “Moony, he knows it was just a bad prank-”

              “No he doesn’t!... look… after what happened in the shack I… asked to Pomfrey how he was, as soon as I could walk again, and besides she refusing to tell me, I heard her talking to the headmaster. She was concerned with him. I heard she saying how panicked he was, how he barely moved when she was checking him, looking for wounds. You never noticed that he took an entire week just to show up at the great hall? He wasn’t even raising his hand in class anymore! And… although he is better now,  there was a time that he would discretely leave a room which I entered, and if I happened to approach him and he noticed when I already was near him, he would flinch. I could see him trying to hide it but I knew it. I knew how frustrated his was by being afraid of me, but I saw the looks he gave me when he thought I wasn’t looking, I knew that he would always see me as… as…” Remus was ranting

              “You are not!” Sirius almost shouted.

              “I know! I… you guys showed me this. That is why I think, you can show that to Severus too.” Remus said softly. Sirius understood Severus reaction now. Remus was right; he was an idiot. He crossed the room and hugged Remus.

              “I am so sorry Moony…. I really am. I am going to apologize with Snape and show him how great you are! That he doesn’t need to be afraid anymore. I promise you!” Sirius said looking at Remus eyes. He crushed Sirius in a bear hug. That boy did not knew his strength. In that moment James and Peter came out from the showers.

              “Bloody hell Paddy! It only took a day? I am going to tell Snape!” James said grinning.

              “Go and tell him, and I will tell Lily about your showers with Peter!” Sirius said also grinning.

              “Go ahead! She knows that if I wanted to do any of you I would already did it!” James replies, smug.

              After a discussion of who could seduce whom, the Gryffindors went to bed, under the rule of the implacable Mother Lupin.


	19. Chapter 19: The giant Poodle.

**Chapter 19: The giant Poodle.**

           Severus was doomed, and he could only blame his own foolish self. _I cannot believe that a human being could be so foolish, especially that I could be so foolish. Black wants me to meet his friends? The prick, the idiot and the beast? This is exactly the same situation from before: Black luring me in a dangerous place, only this time, I am aware of the danger and willing following him._ Severus thoughts were becoming more and more desperate since his conversation with Black the day before.

           As he lay in his bed, the boy tried, in vain, to think in a way to avoid his date with the Griffindors in the evening. His housemates were at dinner, But he simply did not had the stomach to go.

              _It is true that I was alone with him in various occasions and he did not tried to harm me in any way. However, after what he done to me… Why I am so foolish? Why I still wish to trust him?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Prince’ entrance. The bird settled in his lap as the boy sat to read the message attached to the Raven’ leg. _How he was he able to enter in here? Our windows lead to a lake._ He thought, scratching Prince’ head.

              It was a message from Sirius, asking to meet him early. _Maybe I could talk my way out of that meeting. Maybe he wishes to cancel? Not likely, he would have written in the message._  

              He went to the Classroom were Black asked to meet him without incidents since most of the students were still at dinner.  Black was already in there, waiting for him. When Severus approached him, he seemed Nervous, making Severus uneasy.

              “I… want you to come with me; I have to show you something.” Sirius said, taking Severus hand and guiding him to some kind of a secret passage in the back of the classroom, until they were in a room that Severus did not knew. It seemed an old, abandoned hall, although well kept. It had no windows and there were torches illuminating the room from the walls.

               The Slytherin was getting more nervous each second. He squeezed his wand trough the fabric of his pocket.

              He let go of Severus’ hand and stood in the middle of the room,

              “I want to apologise... for telling you to go to the shack. But, please, believe me when I say that I was not intended to hurt you, and that James and Remus did not knew, I was a fool and I understand that now. I… know that why I did it will not make a real difference, but… I want to show you why I thought that Remus was not a threat”.  Sirius said as if he had practiced that speech for a long time.

              With no warning, Sirius started to shift and change, until he wasn’t Sirius in the room with him, but a Black dog of the size of a bear. A grim.

               Severus just stared him in a mix of curiosity and fear. The dog wined and lay with his head up, he was eye-level with Severus now. He was staring at him, waiting. The slytherin approached the immense dog with hesitant, careful steps.

              “Animagus” Severus whispered looking on the dog’ grey eyes. _No, those are Sirius’ eyes_.

              Trembling, he reached a hand in the direction of the Dog’s head, hesitantly, petted the fur. The dog closed his eyes and pushed his head against Severus’ hand, startling him a little, However upon seeing the sad look that the Dog gave him when he stopped the petting, with his ears down and everything, he was back to petting him, safer and with more enthusiasm.

              That made the dog wag his tail, and pounce him, tackling him to the ground and liking his face agitatedly. _I see, definitely Sirius._ Severus was trying to avoid the kisses, but it was a huge dog…. Also, he was not sure if he could deny something to such cute creature. _Oh, I am doomed, he will be able get anything from me in that form._

               Sirius morphed in himself again, and hugged Severus.

              “I am so glad you did not run of!”

              “What do you take me for black? Besides I have seen poodles more intimidating.” Severus said smirking. Sirius gave a playful bite on his neck on retaliation.

              Suddenly, Severus tensed in Sirius’ Embrace.

              “I don’t understand. Why did you told me? I promised to keep Lupin’ Secret, not yours. How you know that I won’t report to someone as soon we are out of this room?” Severus asked.

              “I…Thought that you deserved you know? To see why I thought that what I did was not a big deal, but now I understand now, how serious it was. I saw the way you reacted when I asked you to meet the guys and I felt terrible. I thought that if by showing you this, there was a small chance that you were not to feel that way again it was worthy.” Sirius said looking to the ground.

              Severus wanted to cry. He never imagined that someone would want so much to see him help that he would risk going to jail for it.

              “I love you.” Severus said in the tiniest voice, without thinking. Sirius spun his neck so fast that he almost hurt himself.

              “WHAT?” Sirius asked wide-eyed. _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT WHY DID I HAD TO FUCK UP THAT BADLY?_ Severus thought, desperate. He was suddenly pulled into a kiss. A kiss that made him close his eyes and forget about the world around him. Severus was still dizzy when he heard Sirius whispering against his lips.

              “Love you too.”

              Severus could not fight the smile. He was redder than Sirius tie, and with the most idiotic smile on the history of wizardkind, but he was happy. Sirius had a handsome smile, himself as their foreheads touched.

              They spent the next hours cuddling as Sirius explained to him how he spent the full moon nights with Lupin, using the dog to keep him company.

              When they left to meet the Gryffindors that night, Severus was still nervous, but in that moment, he was not afraid.

              Sirius said the password and they entered the Gryffindor tower, when they were sure that would be empty. Sirius said that they would be expecting him in their dorm. He looked hesitantly at Sirius whom held his hand and smiled at him as he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord, that was so mush that i was more embarising wirting this than writing smut.


	20. Chapter 20: Squeak toy

**Chapter 20: Squeak toy**

              Everything was great. Sirius was so happy that he was making a real effort to not starting jumping in place like a child.

              His boyfriend loved him and agreed to meet with his friends and he was sure that Severus found him awesome, _nothing could ruin this moment_ , Sirius thought opening the door for their dorm.

              He only had time to hear James yelling “Fire!” before something too fast for him to see it, hit him in the face. He just stood there, eyes closed with the impact; in silence for about 5 seconds, until James laughter broke the silence; Peter soon followed and he heard Remus soft snickers.  

              Sirius felt himself being pulled into the room for someone; probably Remus, and was given a towel. When he cleaned his face and opened his eyes, he was greeted by Peter and James laughter, Sirius reproving smile and Severus stunned and worried face. The poor boy seemed to ask with his eyes: “Do you sleep in this crazy asylum?”

              Sirius noticed that everyone was staring at him oddly.

              “What?!” The Gryffindor asked exasperatedly. James just laughed harder.

              “You are… coloured?” Severus said reaching at his hair and taking something tiny to show to him. I was a little pink paper.

              “It this… confetti?” Sirius asked, chuckling.

              “It is not awesome? The muggles have a weapon that blows those things, just to throw at each other faces!” James said holding a tube in front of Sirius and Severus’ faces.

              “I already told you, that is not the intended use….” Remus said, tiredly.

              “I got it from a very reliable source! Besides, how you would use something that explodes little papers if not for this?” James argued playing with the tube.

              “In fact, it is used in celebrations, by aiming them up in the air. Aiming in his face was quite reckless and could have damaged his vision.” Severus said, causing everyone to look at the, until the moment, quiet boy.

         James arched an eyebrow; Peter kept looking between him and Severus; Remus was smiling in a mixture of relief and pride; and Sirius started to snicker.

         “What?!” Severus said exasperatedly, blushing

         “You are sooo cute! All worried about be!” Sirius cowed, hugging him and giving him several pecks on his face. James slapped his own forehead in exasperation.

         “Great! You brought us another Remus!” James said, defeated.

         “Eww! Guys! That is disgusting!” Peter said.

         “Please take care of him, Severus. We all know that he needs it.” Remus addresses to Severus, whose nods gravelly.

         “Hey! I am not a child you know?” Sirius said, playfully pouting.

         “Yes, yes, we know Sirius” Severus said, reaching up and patting Sirius’ head, causing everyone to laugh.

         The conversation went smoothly from there. James and the others had taken some food from the kitchens and they talked as they ate. Remus and Severus seemed to get along, since they were both bookworms and spent most of the time talking between them. They eventually sat on a circle, after James suggesting that they played truth or dare.

         After Sirius had to walk the entire room on his hands; James showed his arse to everyone; and Remus telling that he indeed had taken advantage of the prefects’ bathroom; James decided to dare Severus.

         “I dare you to tell us the Slytherin password!” James said, excitedly pointing a finger at him. Severus just glared back at him with his eyebrow arched.

         “Fine” James sighed. “So… I dare you to tell an embarrassing history from slytherin!” James said clearly proud of his idea. Severus and Remus looked at each other for a couple seconds; blushed, and looked away.

         “I don’t know any….” Severus begun

         “Woah, don’t you dare! What is going on? You and Remus were so obvious! There something that you guys are keeping from me?”  Soon as Sirius asked, James, Severus and Remus all avoided visual contact with him.

         “Sirius I… need to tell you something… in private.” Remus said; got up and headed to the bathroom, Sirius soon followed. After he made sure that the door was closed; Remus started.

         “Look I really have something that I wanted to tell you but… first I was afraid and after…  I was asked to not to tell you, but I think that deep down, I was still afraid of telling you and…” Remus was babbling, as he always done when he was nervous.

         “Calm down moony, whatever it is, I will not be mad, come on, it cannot be that bad.” Sirius said; placing a hand on his shoulder. Remus gave a deep breath.

         “IamdatingRegulus” Remus said incredibly fast.

         “What? Can you say slower this time?” Sirius replied.

         “I am dating your little brother!” Remus all but whispered, looking at the ground, incredibly red.

         Sirius just stared at him. _Fuck Severus is never going to stop saying I told you so!_

         “Sirius…?” Remus called him, hesitantly. Sirius turned over; opened the door with a bang; and got back into the room.

         “ALL OF YOU KNEW THAT?” Sirius shouted dramatically pointing at everyone.

         “Knew what?” Peter replied, confused.

         “You know, you dramatic fuck; you are the reason we had to learn silencing spells!” James said arching an eyebrow, unaffected by Sirius shouting.

         “It was kind of obvious…” Severus said.

         “I cannot believe that none of you told me!” Sirius said. Severus got up, approaching him, and looked him in the eyes.

         “Why is this an extraordinaire situation to you? I understand that you are upset for being the last to know, However, I don’t understand why their relationship could possibly bother you?” Severus said.

         “Because! Remus is sweet and innocent and Regulus is going to transform him a sarcastic little demon!” Sirius replied, gesturing wildly with his hands.

         “Wait… Are you afraid that your little brother will corrupt your older friend?” James interjected. James looked at Remus who standing next to Peter, uncertainly playing with the neck of his pyjamas’ Shirt. “Fair point. Carry on.” James said, making a gesture for them to proceed.

         “Do you have something against dating Slytherins, Sirius?” Severus asked him, arching an eyebrow. Sirius opened his mouth but shut it, having no arguments. “Good answer.” Severus said and gave him a peck.

         “Come on, Snape! Get a room; there are little eyes in here!” James said as he playfully covered Peter eyes with his hands.

         “Silence, Potter.” Severus said, blushing nonetheless. He saw Remus mouthing a ‘Thank you’ to Severus and Severus nodding at him.

         After that, the tension that Sirius was feeling in Remus vanished, as did James strange behaviour. James had realized the relationship and had confronted Remus about it, and the werewolf had told him, so he was feeling guilty for not telling Sirius just as Remus was. Peter at least discovered with him. As for Severus, Regulus never told him who he was dating; but he had figured out on his own.

         “But I don’t understand! why Regulus did not want me knowing about him and Remus?” Sirius asked. They were in a circle again, however Severus, thanks to a James dare, was sitting in Sirius lap, with his cheeks in an adorable shade of pink; for the rest of the game. Soon after the as the slytherin had arranged himself, he saw James winking at him and silently mouthing a “You are welcome”.

         “Well… you see… Sirius…” Remus begun, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

         “You are the most dramatic person in entire existence and he knew that.” Severus said simply.      

         “Hey! I am not dramatic!” Sirius said. Everyone stared at him with arched eyebrows.

         “You chased Severus for weeks because you found out his nickname.” Remus pointed out.

         “You claimed that your brother would corrupt Remus and eat his soul by his mere presence.” James said.

         “There was this time when you filled the Ravenclaw common room with foam because a lad from there picked on you because of your hair.” Peter said.

         “Do I need to address the bag?” Severus said.

         “You all ganged up on me? Even you Sev?” Sirius said.

         “Now, thanks to that nickname, I will always take their side.” Severus said, causing James to laugh and Remus to smile.

         Eventually, Sirius offered to take Severus back to his common room for the night. More specifically; after that James made a joke that left Peter red and Remus scandalized. They stopped near the entrance for the dungeons to say their goodbyes. They knew that Severus was never going to lose points in there and that the same could not be said for Sirius.

         “So… sincerely, what did you thought about them?” Sirius asked.

         “Well, Potter seems more… tolerable now…I could not care less for Petgrew and… Lupin seems to be the less idiot of your lot.” Severus said. At some point, Severus sarcasm and bite stopped to be offensive and started to be funny to Sirius.

         The Gryffindor smiled and kissed him, holding him by his waist as his hands rested on his neck and they brought their bodies close together. Sirius could feel himself getting hard. They parted when they got out of air.

         “Are you trying to get me in trouble?” Sirius asked, panting.

         “I though… you liked trouble?” Severus said, in a similar state. Sirius smirked and arched an eyebrow. Sirius looked around for an empty classroom or something similar. Upon seeing his distress, Severus pointed to a door a little far on the left.

         “There is a broom cupboard over there…” Severus said.

         “Brilliant!” Sirius said with a mischievous smile, quickly dragging Severus to the said cupboard.

         After performing the required spells to lock the door and silence any noise; Sirius immediately shoved Severus against the wall, opening his robes and removing them in the middle of a passionate kiss. Soon after, he removed his pants and Jumper, leaving the boy only in his underwear and open shirt; not even remembering what he did whit the other boy’ tie.

         He got on his Knees in front of him and shoved a hand in his underwear, taking a hold of the other’ boy hard length.

         He started by slowly stroking. When he approached his mouth, he heard Severus holding a breath. He gently kissed the tip, delighted in hearing how Severus’ breathing was getting more and more laboured. Of the corner of his eye, he could see Severus’ hands curling on the wall behind him as he licked him from the base to the tip. He reached for one of his hands, and placed on his head as he licked the shaft and massaged the Slytherin’ tights; making him gasp.

         Severus was moaning softly at Sirius ministrations; gently caressing Sirius’ hair. Sirius started to massage the back of his tights. Without warning, he engulfed his cock until the base. Severus cried out and would fell if wasn’t for Sirius death grip in his arse and the wall behind him. Sirius grabbed one of Severus’ legs and threw over his shoulder as his head bobbed frenetically in his boyfriend’ cock. He was pulling him hard against his face, stimulating him to roll his hips to meet Sirius mouth. The grip that Sirius was using to shove Severus’ cock in his throat would definitely leave finger marks on his skin. That thought and Severus’, now loud, moans were almost enough to bring Sirius over the edge.

         Severus body was suddenly tense and he gently pulled Sirius’ hair.

         “Ahh!...Sirius, stop! I am going to…Nnngh!” Severus tried to articulate. Sirius responded by looking at his debauched, desperate face with his most sexy expression and pushing Severus’ dick as far as it was possible on the back of his throat, holding him firmly in place by his arse.

         Severus trembled and let out a cry as he was coming in Sirius’ hot mouth; one leg curling in Sirius’ neck. Sirius swallowed all and kept sucking him until he stopped twitching and Severus was shivering and mewling. When he finally let Severus go, the boy was a hot mess.

         “I am sorry, I did not wanted to…” Severus said ashamed, looking away as Sirius got up on his feet.

         “Oh, but I did” Sirius said smugly, gently holding his chin and kissing him. Severus soon gave himself away into the kiss, holding on Sirius’ neck as Sirius cupped his arse, moving his tongue with Sirius’s _he got so good at that_. Sirius pressed him against the wall. As their dicks rubbed together, and Severus felt Sirius’ hardness through his pants, he moaned against Sirius’ mouth.

         Severus suddenly stopped and turned his back to Sirius, causing the Gryffindor to take a step back.

         “Sirius…” He called shyly, looking behind at Sirius. His hands and cheek both touching the wall, his arse perked up in Sirius’ direction, barely covered by the disarranged underwear. Sirius had to squeeze his cock to not to come just by looking at him.

         Sirius kissed his neck as he moved his hands play with his nipples; causing Severus to rub himself against him. After pulling the shirt to expose his shoulders, Sirius bite on the skin there several times, moving for his neck, and back to his shoulders, marvelling at the sounds that his actions caused the Slytherin to make. He kept on nipping and sucking on his neck as he used his fingers and a lubrication spell to prepare him. When Severus was pushing against three of his fingers, moaning in abandon, he aligned himself with him and pushed all the way inside him in one thrust.

         They both just stood there for a few moments; taking deep breaths; Until Sirius bite on Severus’ earlobe and started move in slow, long thrusts, reaching his prostate every time. Severus soon picked up and started to push against him in the same rhythm. Sirius reach in front of him as he accelerated the pace, and found Severus cock already hard and leaking again; proceeding to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Severus spun his neck around and they shared a lustful, almost desperate kiss; while they kept moving faster and faster until it became too much and they broke the kiss as Severus climaxed, in trembling moan. Sirius followed moments after; biting in Severus’ already abused shoulder.      They took some time to catch their breath, until Sirius broke the silence.

         “Wow!” Sirius said.

         “Indeed…” Severus agreed.

         After some cleansing spells, Sirius insisted in helping Severus with his shirt; who only obliged after Sirius telling him that he could do his tie, not that Sirius minded anyway.

         “Sorry for all the bites, though.” Sirius said. 

         “I don’t mind… I… like it.” Severus admitted, getting a smirk from Sirius. “If you ever tell that to anyone, I will tell everyone that it was you that filled the Ravenclaw common room with foam.” He taunted.

         “Oh, but if you did that, I would have to bite you in retaliation…It is that what you want, My sweet kinky Prince…” Sirius said; holding in the other boy’ waist and nipping at his neck. He received a kiss in return.

         “You know, we need to sleep sometime…” Severus said.

         “Do we?” Sirius said, smirking at him.

         “Yes, lamentably, yes.” Severus said; giving him a last peck on his lips.

         They finished dressing and left the closet, to their separated dorms. When he arrived on his room, everyone was already asleep. Sirius fell in a satisfied sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, cupboard Sex, to show that it is still a harry potter fic xD


	21. Chapter 21: Manly figth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mushy as hell. I am so sorry.

**Chapter 21: Manly figth.**

         Severus woke feeling extremely refreshed, took a shower and was finishing the knot on his uniform’ tie, when he was suddenly spun around by a hand on his shoulder, to face an extremely unhappy Regulus. _No regrets, at least I won’t die a virgin._

         “You.little.bitch” Regulus said; his voice a little more than a whisper, with murder in his eyes, as he walked in Severus’ direction. Severus retreated until he meet the nearby wall. “Tell me, when I castrate you, you prefer me to cut only the shaft or should I rip your balls too?” Regulus said, dangerously close to him. _I knew that Regulus was going to found out too soon!_

         Severus pinched both of Regulus cheeks.

         “Serves you right for fucking on my room!” Severus said. Regulus retaliated by pinching his cheeks on return.

         “You told the drama queen!  He is probably planning in giving me the talk! I lost my virginity before him!” Regulus replied stretching painfully his cheeks.

         “I have used my body as distraction for too long!” Severus replied counter-attacking Regulus’ cheeks. A noise interrupted the argument. Both boys turned their heads in the noise’ direction very slowly, hands still pinching each other’s faces.

         “The male way of fighting never failed to amuse me.” Narcisa said; smirking at them from the door. Upon realizing her presence; both of them let the other go, and rapidly took a step back from each other. “Now why don’t you boys sit and tell me what is going on, before I have to make you, my darlings, to behave like proper gentlemen’s?” Narcisa finished; closing the door, entering the room and getting comfortable in one of the beds, giving them a sweet, yet intimidating smile.

         They told her the reason of their argument; and the new developments of their relationship with the Gryffindors. She listened without interrupting and after a brief silence; she replied.

         “Regulus, I suppose that you are the reason that my boyfriend was so traumatized?” She asked, giving Regulus a severe look. Regulus looked at the ground. “Now, Severus you should had asked Regulus about telling his brother.” Narcisa said. Regulus smirked at him. “However, Regulus, He quite literally managed to cover you up for a long time, by paying with his body. Besides, your boyfriend was the one who told first.” She finished. Severus smirked at Regulus. “Now, both of you will hug and solve this petty argument at once.” Narcisa said, and was meet by both boys trying to talk at the same time “There is no need-/ we already understood-”. “Now.” She said, and both immediately grabbed at each other in a firm hug. “Wonderful! Now let’s go to the breakfast.” Narcisa said and left the room, making the boys follow her. They meet Lucius in the great hall and eaten together. And, just like that; all was well between him and Regulus.

         However, Now that Regulus and Remus relationship was proved to be more than casual; Severus could not avoid being uneasy. Of course, Lupin did not seemed to be the monster that Severus once thought that he was; however, he was still a werewolf. A werewolf that Severus still was not quite sure that he could trust with his friend. What could happen to Regulus if he someday grew tired of not knowing why his boyfriend disappeared every full moon and tried to follow him? It was improbable that he would be as lucky as Severus was. Severus was already worried enough that they both were foolish to the point to date Gryffindors.

         Severus made up his mind. After breakfast, he skipped his ancient runes’ class and sent Prince to deliver a note telling Lupin to meet him in the owlery alone, and immediately. Prince returned to his shoulder shortly after, and Lupin soon entered the owlery.

         “Severus? Is everything okay?” Lupin asked upon arriving.

         “Almost, Lupin, almost.” Severus said; caressing Prince’ feathers and receiving an affectionate nip on his hair in return. Without Lupin noticing; he spelled a piece of parchment in the inside of one of the Prince’ wings “You have to tell Regulus” Severus said and saw the realization coming to Lupin’s eyes.

         “Or you will, right?” Lupin replied.

         “No. I will not. I gave my word. However, until you are honest with him, I will never allow you to have a single moment of peace, do you understand?” Severus said in what he thought it was his most intimidating scowl, as Prince flew away of his shoulder. “I do not care that you are Sirius’ friend, as long as you are risking Regulus to follow you by not telling him, I will make your life a living hell.” Severus said.

         “How do you know that he would follow me?”

         “He is a slytherin.” Severus said simply.

         “He is your friend. Wouldn’t him hear you if you tried to keep him out of trouble?”

         “How many times did Sirius heard you?”

         “Point taken.” Lupin said with a sad smile, as if he already was waiting for that outcome. “You are right. Hell, I am going to miss him.” Lupin conclude looking down; he seemed about to cry. _Don’t give up so easy Lupin. If Regulus is good at something, it is surprizing people._ Severus nodded and left Lupin alone, Meeting Prince in the hallway. The bird was soon followed by Regulus.  

         “I hope you have a great excuse to pulling me out of class. Remarkable bird though; He was able to enter a full classroom and deliver your note without attracting anyone’ attention, besides mine. He is very intelligent.” Regulus said, causing Prince to fly at his shoulder, cawing happily at the praise. Regulus smiled at the bird.

         “Very well… I want that you to know that of all Gryffindors that you could date, you wisely choose the kindest and less idiotic one. I will warn you once, Regulus: He is worth the shot.” Severus said, right to the point.

         “Of course he is. Otherwise I would not be with him.” Regulus said smirking. “However, charming as it is your sudden rush of affection for my boyfriend, I must ask you: where it is this coming from? Does my brother’ talents in bed are so great that you fell in love for the entire Gryffindor house?” Regulus asked arching an eyebrow.

         “I will not discuss your brother sex life!” Severus said blushing. “Just remember what I said about Lupin when you talk to him. He is inside the owlery.” Severus said and left to class, dismissing Prince as he went down the corridor.

         Severus spent the rest of the day nervous. He said that he did not cared about Sirius opinion on the matter, but deep down, he did. However; the Slytherin did not regret the talk with Lupin, if meant his friend Security. In the other case scenario, Regulus could also hate him for not telling sooner, but at least he knew that Regulus would never expose someone like that; he always talked about his repulse by the way that werewolves were treated in England. But whatever it was the consequences for his interference; Severus would have to pay the price. He decided to skip dinner and wander around to the castle until curfew to clear his head. The rain caught him by surprize; forcing him to find shelter in a brow shack next to the quidditch pitch, although he was already pretty soaked up and shivering in cold, hugging himself.

         “You should really stop skipping meals, you know?” Sirius said, appearing from nowhere, scaring the fuck out of him.

         “How are you dry?” Severus, being nervous, said the first thing that came to mind.

         “I enchanted my cloak? With my wand, like a bloody wizard?” Sirius said, teasing him.

         “The rain merely surprized me, Black.” Severus said with all the dignity that his soaked self could muster. Sirius snickered and came closer to him.

         “So… you threatened Remus?” Sirius said.

         “…I suppose.” Severus said looking away, suddenly colder than before. For his surprize, he was enveloped in a warm hug by Sirius.

         “It was very brave of you.” Sirius said softly against his hair.

         “You are not…angry?” Severus asked against his chest.

         “For what? You stepping up to a werewolf because you were worried with my little brother?” Sirius said and grinned at him. “although, you went in trouble for nothing, love. Remus said that Regulus already knew it.” Sirius finished.

         “I warned him that he would find out.” Severus muttered against Sirius’ chest. “Aren’t you mad that I did not trust Lupin?” Severus said, almost a whisper.

         “Honestly, I am still amazed how you were able to trust me.” Sirius said. Sirius retreated to an arm length, never ceasing to hold him and looked at him in the eyes as he leaned down for a kiss that melted away all the nervousness that plagued Severus all day; causing the Slytherin to give Sirius a genuine smile, once they parted. Sirius smiled back at him. “Now, let’s pester the house’ elfs for some food, I am sure that at least you can fit some pudding in there right?” Sirius said as he held his cloak in a way that would cover both of them in their walk back to the castle.

         They were carrying some sweets they got from the kitchens, thanks to a very helpful group of house elfs; looking for a place where they could eat without worrying with being caught after the curfew time. They found an empty room on the opposite side of Barnabas’ tapestry, that neither Severus nor Sirius remembered seeing before. It seemed like a normal unused classroom or hall, except that it had a fireplace, that Sirius lit with a spell. Since none of them was good at drying charms, Severus just discarded his clothes, arranging them near the fire and covering himself with Sirius cloak. After some cushion charms they sat on the ground and Sirius engaged into trying to make Severus eat more than the Slytherin found possible. After eating, they started to talk.

         “…And when he noticed that Remus always found an excuse to not work with silver instruments in potions, he realized.” Sirius told.

         “It was just a matter of time.” Severus said, and suddenly got wide-eyed, upon remembering something.  “We cannot let Regulus know how I know, he is going to end you!” Severus said.

         “Too late. I already told him.” Sirius said. Severus froze. “Don’t worry, I told him that it was just me.” Sirius finished.

         “What did he said?” Severus asked.

         “That if you happen to appear just a little unhappy, he will cut out my masculinity.” Sirius replied. Severus smiled.

         “It seems like him.” Severus said.

         “I am glad that you take care of my brother. When I left home, he is the only thing that I truly regret leaving behind.” Sirius said.

         “Regulus told me that you ran away. _He cried after he saw you on the feast in that year. He was so worried about you._ ”       

         “Yeah… my parents and I… I think we simply do not belong on the same home.” Sirius said as he looked at the fire, his expression hardening. Severus knew that expression and pained him to see it on Sirius’ face. Severus wanted to say anything that made Sirius stop thinking about his parents.

         “Mine too.” Severus said in a tiny voice. When Sirius looked at him, he looked away, to the fire, but started to talk louder. “My father, he… doesn’t even think of me as deception, he just… despises me. He thinks that I should not be here, and sometimes I even believed him.” Severus started to compulsively play with Sirius cloak, tugging on the fabric. He could feel Sirius horrified expression.   

         “Does he… hurts you?” Sirius asked crawling near him.

         “He never hit me… too hard.” Severus said. Sirius fell in silence for a moment.

         “And your mom, what she thinks about that?” Sirius asked. Severus shrugs.

         “I think…I think that I really don’t want to know.” Severus said. _I can understand why he hates me, we are different after all, but if I knew that she won’t accept me even I being a wizard like her I… could not take it._ Severus was trying to focus on the fire. He hated feeling so weak.

         He felt Sirius hugging him, hesitantly at first, then firmly. Sirius kissed the top of his head.

         “Your father is an idiot.” Sirius said. Severus turned over and hid his head on his chest. Sirius warm embrace made him feel safe and wanted. He hugged the Gryffindor hard.

         Severus would not be able to tell how much time they spent there, but when they had to leave, he was sure that was too little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay! i am with little time to correct the spelling errors and also working in a epilogue for Regulus and Remus and Cissy e Lucius. It is kind of hard to me to do cuz i never even considerated writing about the malfoy parents until now, so please forgive the delays and the spelling errors!


	22. Chapter 22: No Slytherin shall give a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and forgive any spelling errors, please!

**Chapter 22: No Slytherin shall give a fuck.**

          “How he fucks you but never talks to you in the great hall?” James asked startling Sirius of his thoughts. They were having lunch in the Gryffindor table as usual, when James came with this question from nowhere. They all looked at Severus on the Slytherin table. He was talking with Regulus.

         “I would guess on trauma. I mean after all the things that Sirius and you have done; especially you, Sirius, It is safe to assume that he would avoid you in public.” Remus interjected.

         “My boyfriend is not avoiding me in public!” Sirius said exasperated.

         “Yeah, remember that time that he kissed you in dinner when everybody was looking?” Peter said.

         “But he only did that to get back at Sirius.” James said.

         “Although… it was him who kissed him first, right?” Remus said.        

         “Bloody hell, Sirius thought that he was playing with him but Snape got him first! I need to take my hat out to him!” James said in awe.

         “Can we please stop talking about my love life?” Sirius said. “How are things with Lily, mate?” Sirius asked James. Who instead of answering showed them the biggest smile.

         “We are great! All I need to do is ask her officially to be my girlfriend!” James said. “But I can’t” He finished lowering his head, suddenly defeated.

         “How So? You aren’t trying to do that for like, years?” Sirius asked.

         “Yeah, but now is different! I actually have a shot, and if I ask her in the wrong way, I might lose my chance for ever!” James said, gesticulating wildly. The others sighed, nobody actually knowing what to say.

         “You should simply ask her. Lilian appreciates honesty.” Severus voice startled them all. He and Regulus appeared suddenly behind Sirius, Severus was kind of hiding behind Regulus.

         “Hey!” Sirius greeted them. Severus had a faint blush and was clearly uncomfortable; Sirius wasn’t sure when exactly he started to be able to tell when the Slytherin was uncomfortable. He turned around and took Severus hand, giving a gently squeeze and Severus replied by giving him a shy smile in return. Regulus smiled to Remus on his side, who smiled back at him.

         “We came he to…         I… I mean, we want…” Severus was trying to say.

         “We want to invite both you and my brother to go out with us and our friends in the next Hogsmead weekend.” Regulus said to Remus. Severus nodded.

         “It is definitely a trap.” James said, crossing his arms, giving them a stern look. Peter imitated him.

         “Oh, sure, we are planning in have our wicked way with your completely straight friends, to turn them in our sex-induced gay servants.” Regulus said sarcastically. Severus blushed a little more. Even James blushed a little; Remus blushed a lot, Peter was horrified and Sirius laughed, winning a smirk from his brother.

         “We gladly accept your invitation!” Sirius said, releasing Severus hand to throw an arm around Remus shoulders. Remus nodded in agreement, still mortified by Regulus statement.

         “Brilliant, meet us on the castle entrance, next Hogsmead weekend. Don’t you dare get late” Regulus said, leaving the great hall and taking Severus with him.

         “Mate, you and Remus have a date with the entire Slytherin! Be sure to take the mirror, and good luck.” James said, like a person who is giving his friends his last goodbye.

         When the Hogsmead weekend arrived; they left James and Peter to meet the slytherins. Sirius had to calm down Remus several times. The werewolf kept on thinking that there was something wrong with his clothes, or with his hair and even with his posture. Regulus and Severus arrived and they followed to three broomsticks, Regulus and Remus in the front and Sirius and Severus walking behind them.

         “So we are going to be judged?”  Sirius asked Severus, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

         “Terribly; By your on cousin.” Severus replied.

         “I am afraid that she already has reasons to dislike me.” Sirius said, smiling.

         “Believe me, if she truly disliked you, you would not have all your limbs attached to your body.” Severus replied. _Knowing Cissy, he is probably right._

         “Who is going, besides Cissy?” Sirius asked.

         “Lucius; her boyfriend.” Regulus replied in front of him, holding Remus by the hand. Sirius noticed Remus getting suddenly tense.

         “Wait is that lad with the long Blonde hair?” Sirius asked.

         “Yes.” Regulus replied.

         “Lily calls him Rapunzel, for some reason. I guess it is a muggle thing”. Sirius said. Severus started to discretely laugh, for the confusion of the other boys.

         When they arrived the three broomsticks, Lucius and Cissy were already waiting for them on a table. After making their orders, they engaged in a very uncomfortable conversation. _I thought that it would be just an awkward triple date, but I feel like I am meeting his parents._

         “So… You Simply decided that you liked Severus? Just like that?” Narcisa asked with a cold smile, which could freeze a dragon.

         “Oh, my dear, I am sure that your cousin would not dare to harm Severus. Think about the risks, I am sure that even he is not that foolish.” Lucius said, with a similar expression.  

         “Did they just threaten me?” Sirius asked Severus and received a nervous smile.

         “You cannot prove anything.” Narcisa said, glaring at him. Sirius looked at Remus, who seemed quite intimidated by Severus side. Regulus was on the other end, seeming amused by all.

         Sirius could not let Narcisa and Malfoy intimidate them, they were Gryffindors! Naturally, Sirius followed the most logic course of action: he touched Severus’ shoulder and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, Leaving Severus baffled and red. However when he turned his triumphant smirk into Narcisa direction; she was smirking. He got even more confused by Regulus laughter, and Narcisa stretching to give Regulus some galleons across the table.

         “I told you that he would do something like this.” Regulus said taking the money.

         “My error was to think that he matured.” Narcisa said, an amused smile on her face. Sirius was incredulous; he was pranked? He looked at Remus to confirm the madness that just happened and the werewolf seemed as surprized as he was. He looked at Severus on his side. He was looking down, quietly taking a sip of his butterbeer. The whole scenario was absurd; yet, Sirius could not give up the thought that Narcisa betting in his favour it was the most absurd of that situation.

         “Let’s stop with the courtesies and discuss what we really meant to discuss: your sudden interest in Severus.” Lucius said giving him a harsh look. Sirius never felt more judged. Sirius glanced discretely at Remus _why I am the only one being judged?_

“Because Lupin seems to have some sense, and Lucius unfortunately knows more than enough about his relationship with Regulus.” Narcisa said. Lucius stared at the wall and took a large gulp of his butterbeer; Severus choked a little on his; Remus blushed and Regulus looked away. He looked incredulous at Narcisa. “What? Oh, please Black, you are transparent as a window since you were a child. It’s so easy to guess what you are thinking that is ridiculous.” Narcisa said with an annoyed expression.

         “Ok, that is it, I am out to suck some cock. Good luck Severus.” Regulus said finishing his butterbeer, pulling a gaping Remus by the front of his shirt and leaving. _My little brother is already sucking dick. Cannot blame him, tough._ Sirius thought, shrugging his shoulders. When he looked at the others on the table, they all seemed unaffected by Regulus statement. _Slytherins don’t give any fucks._

         “Now, remind me Black, why we should not hex your balls off?” Lucius asked as if he was inquiring about the weather.

         “He is Regulus’ brother” Severus reminded.

         “You are trying to sabotage him, Severus?” Narcisa asked.

         “He is your cousin!” Severus replied.

         “It only makes him more dangerous.” Narcisa replied, graciosly taking a sip of her butterbeer.

         After an excruciating conversation that included multiple threats to dear parts of Sirius’ anatomy, he was finally able to explore Hogsmead alone with Severus. They visited Zonkos, an apothecary, and Honeydukes, ending up in the snow-covered woods near the village.

         “It seems that you was caught alone with a very dangerous Gryffindor” Sirius said as he pinned Severus to a tree with his arms above the other boy’s shoulders. He looked away for a second, than he took a hold of Sirius’ jacket, and looked hesitantly at Sirius. Sirius knew that he wanted a kiss. He leaned down, and felt his boyfriend’ hot breath against his lips before he was interrupted by someone yelling at them. He took a step back from Severus.

         “SNAPE!” James shouted at their direction, and for Sirius confusion, James came running at them suddenly hugging, then picking up Severus by the waist and spinning him around before putting him down. It happened so fast that Sirius did not knew what to focus: Severus astonished face, the fact that James went mad, or the fact that he suddenly felt like punching his best friend on the face.

         “It worked! SHE SAID YES!” James said; excitedly shaking Severus by the shoulders. Sirius smiled.

         “That is great, mate! When did you ask her?” Sirius asked.

         “Just now!” He let go of Severus to give Sirius a thumbs up.

         “Wait, just now? Potter, did you left her alone to come here?” Severus asked. Realization hit James, making him go white.

         “SHIT! I have to go!” James said already running. “Thanks Snape, I owe you one!” James yelled as he ran away. Sirius and Severus stared after him for a moment.

         “Must I be afraid?” Severus asked.

         “Yes.” Sirius replied with an amused smile.


	23. Chapter 23: The flying Prince.

       

**Chapter 23: The flying Prince.**

         “….And he told me that you liked being cold and see the stars at night. That is why I brought you to the quidditch field.” Sirius said as they walked back to the castle. Sirius was telling him about the things that Regulus told about his person; However, he was also wearing a black leather jacket that made him look more rebellious and handsome, making Severus mind wonder if there was a polite way of telling Sirius that although he loved talking with him; he would like to Sirius to stop the conversation in order to fuck the soul out of his body. Suddenly; Sirius stopped walking when they were near the entrance of the castle.

         “I just had the most brilliant idea! Come on! ” Sirius said, pulling him by his hand, until they reached the quidditch field. Sirius told him to wait and run off to somewhere. He came back grinning with a broom on his hand. Severus’ eyes widened as he realized what Sirius wanted to do.

          “No, no way, there is no way I am going to-” Sirius quickly carried him to the floating broomstick as if he was an ill-behaved kitten; placed him seated on his side; and mounted behind him, before Severus had time to finish his protest. The Slytherin barely had time to cling on Sirius’ neck for dear life before they took off; with Sirius’ pleased shout and Severus’ terrified scream.

         After Severus put together enough courage to open his eyes, he saw that it was not as bad as he had anticipated. Sirius was holding on the front of the broom, securing Severus firmly between his arms; Severus was holding into the animagus neck and shoulder, his legs dangling in front of him, as he sat on his side on the broom; his cheek glued to Sirius firm chest, as they flew in long, slow circles.

         Severus smiled as he felt the wind passing like a caress through his hair, the height making him feel afraid and excited at the same time. Severus never had an particular interest in flying. Besides for transportation, he could not see the potential; however, in that moment with Sirius; he felt that flying was more fascinating that any potion or spell known by wizardkind.  He looked at Sirius, whom winked at him. Severus could feel his heart beating faster, but he knew that it had nothing to do with the adrenaline of flying. Severus replied with a smile, and a kiss in his jaw.

         When they landed, Severus felt a little dizzy, as if he was drunk or floating. He even giggled, for his utter shame. They went to the broom’ shack; Sirius had his arm across his shoulder as they talked about their flight.

         “You know, you are not so bad at flying.” Severus teased, arching an eyebrow, as Sirius let go of him to place the broom in a corner. Severus took a chance to observe him; his tall, muscled body; his long black hair; his big, strong hands; his grey eyes shining at him. Even if he saw Sirius every day, his beauty still took Severus’ breath away. Suddenly, the broom shack seemed hotter, besides the cold weather outside.

         “Oh Really? I am flattered. Well… I suppose that I can teach you, in exchange of a price, of course.” Sirius said, approaching him with a mischievous smile as he snatched him by the waist in a firm grip. Severus could not take anymore, and getting in the tip of his toes, he leaned up, kissing Sirius fiercely.

         Sirius responded with equal fervour, grabbing the back of Severus’ neck and deepening the kiss. Sirius hands started to wander all over his body; mostly caressing his back under the fabric of his shirt, and squeezing his arse; as his mouth worked on Severus jaw, neck and collar, causing the Slytherin to moan and grip tighter on the back of Sirius’ jacket, opening his legs to make room for Sirius by instinct.

        Severus, until that moment, had not realized how much Sirius was restraining himself; but he was not anymore, If the speed which Severus’ clothes were seized from him was saying something. The cold air in contrast with the warmth of Sirius’ body and his on arousal; the sensation of Sirius’ fully-clothed body, pushing against his exposed, smaller frame, made Severus’ knees fail; But Sirius held him on place.

        “Are you okay?” Sirius asked looking at Severus, liking at his red lips as if he was going to devour him in the next instant, making the faint bite marks seem to throb on Severus’ skin. His desire must had shown on his face, because Sirius suddenly took his wrist, and never breaking eye-contact, brought it near his mouth; Kissing and licking the skin; until he finally bite firmly on Severus’ wrist. Severus closed his eyes in delight as he sighed, receiving an appreciation moan from Sirius in return.

         Before Severus realizes, he is on the floor, with Sirius on top of him; smiling mischievously; one hand pinning both of his wrist together above his head; the other playing with him; playing with his nipples; caressing his abdomen; but never touching were Severus craved his touch the most. Sirius kissed him as he kept on touching him; capturing his lips in long, firm kisses, which sent shivers down his spine; Moving to his neck, nipping and sucking the skin there. Severus could not hold his voice under such a treatment.

         “S..sirius, wait!” Severus said between gaps. Sirius reply was muffled by Severus’ neck.

         “Yes?” Sirius replied, looked at him with his eyes darks of desire; a little breathless. He released Severus, who immediately brought his hands to Sirius’ face and gave him a peck, smiling fondly at him.

         “We need a silence spell… someone can come…” Severus did his best to reply while Sirius engaged in attacking his neck again.

         “I don’t know where the wands are…I think mine fell of my pants…” Sirius complained between nips. The fact that Sirius seemed a child who had been asked to drop his favourite treat made Severus want to tease him; So, he gently pushed Sirius off, and sat up, looking at those pleading eyes.

         “That is such a shame… We also need them to conjure lube…” Severus said letting all of his arousal shown on his voice and face as he teased himself, and looked wishfully at Sirius.

         The Gryffindor was fanatically looking for a wand in the room in less than 2 seconds. Severus giggled discretely, half in amusement, half in nervousness for being so daring. Sirius found his wand, which had been under some brooms and looked triumphant at Severus. Then his expression changed as he stared up and down at Severus body, making him fell extremely Self-conscious; the slytherin hugged his own torso and looked away as he closed his legs, blushing.

         “W-what is the matter?” Severus asked tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably.

         “You are so beautiful” Sirius replied; grabbing him and pulling his face in a furious kiss, by the back of his neck; causing the slytherin to melt against him. “Come here?” Sirius asked. Severus did not even though of saying no.

         After Severus nodded at him, Sirius casted a silencing spell in the shack and took of his jacket and shirt and sat on his own legs in front of Severus; the slytherin caressed his chest and abdomen, loving the feeling of Sirius’ muscles against his hands. He pulled Severus to his lap and trailed kisses down his chest; sucking on his nipples as his hand was busy playing with the skin on the tip of Severus’ length. Severus shivered and reached down; opening Sirius’ zipper to reveal a fully erected cock. Sirius continued the patch of kisses down his stomach, bending over to reach Severus cock, supporting the slytherin weigh by firmly holding in the end of his back; Sirius gently laid Severus on the floor in a way that the Slytherin legs and arse still were on his lap while the Slytherin shoulders rested on the floor. Sirius circled the tip of Severus penis with his tongue, making the boy whimper and throw his head to the side. Sirius Smirked when he started to leak. In that position, Severus moves were limited, meaning that he was entirely at Sirius mercy.

         Severus did his best to stifle his moans when Sirius started to lick him, base to tip, but never properly taking him into his mouth. The slytherin eyes were closed, his toes were curled and his hands were closed in fists, his spine was bent in an awkward angle and he felt dazed. He heard Sirius murmuring something and felt a finger coated in lube probing at him. His body was relaxed and the finger entered him easily. Soon, Sirius was using two fingers and reaching deeper, and hitting that spot inside him that made him crazy. Sirius fingers and tongue were too much for him and the slytherin barely had the time to gasp before he came in a trembling mess, right in Sirius face.

         “I am so sorry, I-” Severus managed to say, mortified and breathless, making to get up, but was stopped by Sirius, whom pulled him back against his body by the back of his thighs, making the slytherin slip and lay his shoulders in the floor again.

          “I am not done with you yet” Sirius said in a voice that sent shivers in Severus spine, bending his head down and licking him clean. The stimulation on his over sensitive body was almost painful, and enough to make his dick give an interested twitch. Sirius cleaned his face with a movement of his wand and produced more lube, coating his cock with it and thrusting at once in Severus, making them both shout and Severus spine bend, almost lifting his back of the ground, putting all his weigh in his shoulders. Severus dick was already hard again.

          Sirius snickered and reached down to kiss him, almost bending Severus in half. When he drew back and started to move Severus could not help but moan; that angle made with that Sirius reached the right spot in every movement. Sirius movements started slow, but grew erratic and faster each minute, until Severus saw himself coming when the pleasure became too much; this time, together with Sirius. The Gryffindor placed his weight in his arms, to avoiding crushing Severus, and Smiled at him.

         Sirius pulled out and lay on his side across from him, taking one of his wrists to place a tender kiss. Severus rolled and hugged him by his neck, kissing his lips, still a little breathless.

         Severus pulled away and looked at Sirius. It was funny; he used to hate the way that the Gryffindor’ face seemed to show a permanent grin on his handsome face, especially because it was usually at Severus expense. But yet, there was he, with Sirius grinning because of him, and Severus responding with a stupid grin of his own.

         “See? I told you would like to fly.” Sirius said, gently caressing Severus’ hip. They were face to face.

         “Truly, if knew that quidditch had those perks I would had signed out for my house’ team years ago.” Severus said, making Sirius laugh.

         The pair cleaned up, got dressed and decided to sit by the three near the lake. After a warming charm, Sirius sat with his back in the three trunk, and made Severus sit between his legs, putting his arms around the Slytherin’ waist. After a while, Severus gave in and relaxed in Sirius’ embrace, making himself comfortable in the Gryffindor’ Chest. They remain cuddling in a pleasant silence for a while, still except for Sirius occasional nuzzles in Severus’ neck. 

        “Hey Sev?” Sirius broke the silence.

        “You have a talent to nicknames, I must admit.” Severus replied, eyes closed, with an amused smile. Sirius chuckled.

         “Why Prince? It is a sex thing? Because if it is, I would not mind to… offering my services…” Sirius whispered against his ear. Severus could not take it and burst out laughing, for Sirius’ confusion.

         “It is my name!” Severus said between fits of laughter.

         “Your name is not Snape?” asked Sirius.

          “Prince is my mother’ family name, my witch mother’ family name. I don’t fancy my father’ name.” Severus said, tightening his grip in Sirius’ sleeve without realizing. Sirius kissed his temple.

           “I am sorry…” Sirius begun. Severus turned around and stopped him with a peck.

            “Don’t. I just… I am not comfortable in talking about this particular subject.” Severus said. Sirius nodded.

            “You mean that I was working my ass off to make fun of a fancy name?” Sirius said, arching an eyebrow, amused. Severus smiled.

             “I am afraid so.” Severus replied. Sirius made a mock outrage face.

             “That is absurd! I demand compensation! I invested time and resources in that prank!” Sirius said, hugging Severus by the shoulders and touching foreheads with him in an exasperated gesture.

              “I am not to blame for your foolishness.” Severus said, putting his hands around the Gryffindor’ neck. Sirius gave him a fake pout and a light kiss.

              “Well… I find that my foolishness is rewarding” Sirius said with a smirk. Severus kissed him. “See it?” Sirius said when Severus leaned away.


	24. Chapter 24: The Stag and the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry any spelling mistakes!

**Chapter 24: The Stag and the Prince.**

          Sirius and Severus were cuddling by the three when James saw them in came in their direction. Sirius noticed Severus stiffening at the marauder’ approach and gently squeezed his waist in reassuring gesture.

         “SNAPE!” James called loudly as he approached.

         “Why is he shouting at me?” Severus whispered, uneasy at Sirius, who chuckled.

         “Don’t worry, it is a good sign” Sirius replied. James finally reached them.

          “It is time for payback!” James said, grinning and suddenly ripped Severus from Sirius by the slytherin’ collar. “Bloody hell, you are light!” James said and started to drag him by the arm, too fast for Severus to react. Sirius, once he finished thinking _what the fuck prongs?_ Followed they.

          “Potter, if this is payback for taking Black’ innocence, I assure you: that ship was sailed before I wasn’t even thinking about hitting the dock.” Severus said. Sirius pulled him from James’ grip, making the trio stop.

          “Mate, why the fuck are trying to steal my boyfriend?” Sirius said, pulling Severus to him.

          “Come on! I just need him for a second, you won’t even miss him!” James said pulling the slytherin at him by the arm. The two gryffindors started to discuss while pulling Severus as if he was a ragdoll, until the slytherin patience snapped.

           “I AM NOT A TOY! SILENCE THE BOTH OF YOU!” Snape snapped as he broke from both boys’ grip and turned to James. “Potter, tell me why you found appropriated to manhandle me or your hair will no longer be the most disarranged part of your anatomy.” Severus said in a low, threating tone. James looked at him wide-eyed and everything was silence... For about three seconds, until Sirius broke in laughter. Severus crossed his arms, resigned. Sirius could swear he was pouting, but he knew that only him would see Severus’ expression as a pout.

           “There, there, I came in a peace mission.” James said, unaltered patting the top of the slytherin’ head, for Severus irritation. Sirius held on the slytherin’ shoulders, in case his boyfriend decided to fly in James’ neck. James did not noticed Severus’ annoyance and turned to Sirius.

           “I need to take him to a place. He will see it when he gets there. You can come along, but once we get there, he is on his own.” James said to Sirius.

           “I don’t have a say in this?” Severus said, irritated.

           “Nope!” James replied cheerfully and looked at Sirius. He knew James, and by the look of his eyes, he was serious as the time that he came up with the idea to became an animagus.

            “I think we should come with James.” Sirius said, turning to Severus. The slytherin gave him a strange look, but nodded, and they followed James, with joined hands, until the side of entrance to the desert greenhouse.

            “We are here! Sirius, you can stop being glued to him now” Sirius released Severus’ had and gave James the finger. James gestured with one arm to Severus in the door direction. When Severus was in front of the door James opened and shoved the slytherin inside, almost knocking him from his feet and closed the door, spelling shut. Sirius made a move to the door but James’ hand on his chest stopped him.

            “MATE, WHAT-” Sirius started, but James’ hand was suddenly on his mouth. James brought his free hand finger to his lips, gesturing to Sirius to be quiet. He turned away and gestured to Sirius to follow him to one of the greenhouses windows and stay down to see what was happening inside. The scene surprised Sirius.

            “Lily…” Sirius whispered and turned to James, who grinned and winked at him. Severus and Lily were both just standing there, staring at each other, with similar surprised expressions. Sirius could tell that Severus was very nervous.

            Severus broke eye contact, choosing to look at the inferior corner of the room, where a mandrake plant grew, instead of the redhead. Lily did not liked that; with her features twisting in anger she walked hard to Severus. Sirius tried to get on his feet, intending to stop Lily from hexing Severus, but James held firmly at his shoulder to keep him in place; watching intently. Sirius trusted James so he stayed put.

            She stopped in front Severus; making impossible to the boy to ignore her, and the slytherin’ face turned slowly to face her, until his black eyes meet her green ones.

           “YOU FUCKING HIPROCRATE” She shouted. Severus eyes grew wide. “LILY YOU SHOULD NOT WALK WITH THOSE IDIOTS, THEY ARE BAD NEWS! WHAT? NO THERE IS NOT A REASON THAT I AM OBSESSED WITH WHAT THEY ARE DOING AT NIGTH! NOT A FUCK SINGLE REASON BUT I STILL THINK THEY ARE A BLOODY GANG!” She kept yelling at Severus, mimicking his words from before. Severus was backing the fuck away from the shouting Gryffindor, until his back hit the wall near the door. James was trying desperately to supress his laughing fit and Sirius was staring at the scene open mouthed. “OH? SIRIUS BLACK? HE IS A SADISTIC DIVA SPOILED IDIOTIC PRICK WHO SHOULD NOT EVEN BE ALLOWED IN SCHOOL!” at Sirius mention, Severus snapped.

          “DON’T JUDGE ME! I AM NOT THE ONE DATING THE PRICK WHO IN YOUR OWN WORDS: PASS SO MUCH TIME TRYING TO FLIP A HAIR SO RIDICULOUS THAT COULD EASLY KILL A BOGWART WITHOUT SAYING A WORD; THAT HE MIGHT ENDING UP BREAKING HIS OWN NECK!” Severus finally replied. James stopped laughing and looked at Sirius, heart-broken.

          “YOU ARE DATING WHAT YOU CALLED THE DEFINITION OF THE TROUBLE-MAKER, SELF-CENTRED IDIOT!” Lily shouted.

          “YOU ARE DATING THE EPITOME OF THE MEANING OF ARROGANT PRICK!” Severus replied in a similar tone. They stared at each other; face centimetres of each other, both fuming with anger, until Lily burst out laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach; Severus accompanied her with a fit of laugher of his own. When both finally stopped laughing; she looked at Severus.

          “I was wrong about Potter, you know? He changed; I never thought that he would. I… was wrong about you too.” She said.

         “No… no Lily, you were not. I… what I called you…I deeply regret and I know that what i did cannot be fixed. However… more than that, I also lied to you, and I am afraid I will keep on lying, I cannot change that.” He said, seeming ashamed. Lily looked at him with a furrowed brow.

         _What is Severus talking about?! He will lose his chances to be friends with her again!_ Sirius though, confused at the scene.

         “Blood hell!...” James whispered to himself. Sirius turned at him.

         “Do you know what Severus is saying?” Sirius whispered to him.

         “He is talking about Remus! That time we messed up with him under the three was little over a week from the shack prank!” James whispered and Sirius felt incredibly guilty _he could not talk to anyone about it, even Lily! He should be feeling alone, angry and scared at the point to lash out in Lily…_ ” Sirius stood up so fast that James could not stop him that time, undid the locking spell and entered the greenhouse loudly, startling the pair, and started talking before anyone reacted.

         “It was my fault that Severus lashed at you! I cannot tell you why but I swear it was my-” Sirius started, but Severus took his hand and interrupted him.

         “It was not” He said firmly. “Doesn’t matter what prank you did to me, I should not had called anyone, even more a friend a slur.” Severus finished and turned to Lily. “However, I could not stop my association with Lucius and the slytherins, more than you could stop associating to James Potter and his gang” Severus finished, looking at her with a determinate expression. Lily looked at him, surprize in her intelligent green eyes. In that moment James, who were standing unnoticed at the background decided to talk

         “You guys are still are fighting over this? Lily, look, it pains me to say but Severus is a decent lad. Slytherins aren’t so bad. It was him who pushed me to have some guts to asking you to be my girlfriend and he is dating a Gryffindor. Besides, their friends aren’t so bad. Remus is shagging Sirius’ brother, a guy who is so slytherin and so in the dark arts that Salazar Slytherin himself would ask him to calm down; and he makes Remus, your sweet good boy, happy; so can he really be that bad?” James said to his girlfriend. “And according to both Remus and Sirius; Malfoy and Sirius’ cousin seem nice too. If you gave me a second chance… I think Severus deserves too. You said you miss him too, and he clearly misses you and knows he screwed up so… I think we should all be friends.”  He said hugging the slytherin’ neck with one arm, in a firm grip. Severus looked at Sirius in panic, with a face that seemed to be asking: Potter just sided with me?

         Lily looked at them and nodded. “Severus…I am sorry for asking you to stop seeing Lucius and the others, when I did not had intentions of doing the same with Remus and the others” She said with honesty. “I would be happy to call you a friend again, as long you never speak that word again. In that case I will send you to the hospital wing without your tongue. And I will make an effort to know the slytherins better. We got a deal?” She finished offering a hand to Severus’ direction as soon as James released him. He seemed in awe; and after ten seconds of looking at her hand in disbelief, he reached out and shook her hand, smiling as he did. She grinned and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, which Severus returned after a fell moments of surprize.

         “Deal” Severus replied. Sirius gave a delighted smile at the scene as James grinned and nodded approving.

         Whit all settled, the group went to a walk by the lake; Severus and Lily in front. talking about what they did in their time apart , with the pair of marauders following close behind.

         “Mate but I don’t get it… why did you pushed and locked Sev in the greenhouse? Why you did not just told him?” Sirius asked James. Lily gave Severus a mischievous look.

         “Sev?” She asked with a devious grin. Severus blushed and glared at him. James laughed.

         “I did that so he could not play the wimp.” James said matter of factually.

         “Says the man who was afraid of asking her out” Severus replied.

         “Hey I was not afraid! I like to have a strategy!” James said. Everyone stared at him. “What?” James asked.

         “Nothing” they replied at the same time; Sirius and Lily trying to hold their laughter and Severus openly smirking at him. James showed his tongue at him, causing Lily to giggle.

         The couple of couples remained together all afternoon; Lily and Severus acting like they never stopped being friends; James and Severus getting along, even when they made fun of each other, there was no malice, for Sirius delight. Lily suddenly called everyone attention.

         “So… when you guys are going to tell me that Remus is a werewolf?” She asked casually. Severus tripped on himself; Sirius froze and James sputtered for several moments until he was able to say something.

         “Whaatt? From where would you even come up with this joke, Lily? Hahaha” James said obviously nervous; Severus slapped his own forehead.

         “How?” Severus asked her.

         “Well… it was kind of obvious that he had some condition, and although the symptoms matched, I wasn’t sure until you and Sirius talking about a “prank” today at the greenhouse. I remembered how you was back them: furious about they going out at night, but you only would get that mad in the full moon. No matter how I tried, you would not tell me why, even though I knew you wanted to. So I just can assume that the prank in the best case scenario was Sirius treating you with Remus; because I know Remus would never; or in the worst case….he showed you, don’t he?” She asked Severus, who got very stiff and weakly nodded, looking down. Sirius looked down in shame.

         “But… you found out just by that?” James asked her in awe.

         “Your reactions confirmed” Lily replied.

         Sirius looked at Severus and felt terrible; he seemed so taken aback so suddenly, as if he was trying to blend in the shadows of the three and escape unnoticed. It pained him know that he was the cause of that. He approached slowly to not startle him, causing the boy to look at him; his black eyes seemed so far away.

         “I did. And I sorry, I wanted to scary him off following Remus. I never thought that was dangerous… If James weren’t there Severus could have been…” Sirius said.

         “You did not think that was dangerous? I know Remus is kind, but he hasn’t control during the full moon! How could you think that would not be dangerous?!” Lily was positively fuming; her hand clenching on her wand tightly, looking at Sirius as if she was ready to blast him of into the lake. Sirius felt that she had every right to do it. For Sirius’ surprize Severus stepped between him and Lily.

         “He… I … I was wrong about Lupin. Yes, he is a werewolf, but he is not the monster I once thought that he were” Severus said. Sirius wanted to kiss him.

         “Also…” James said catching everyone’ attention; “There is a reason that Sirius must have thought that was a good idea… Well this was definitely talk for a week of dating but… We are animagus. Sirius, Peter, and I. Every full moon we transform and play with Remus in wolf form” James said. Lily eyes widened in surprize. She turned to Severus.

         “You knew about this?” She asked.

         “Only recently… and only about Sirius” Severus replied looking at Sirius.

         “Sorry… I did not found right to tell about the others… not my secret, you know?” Sirius said to Severus apologetically. Severus nodded.

         “Wait, did you told him?” James asked Sirius, who scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. Lily seemed to have calmed.

         “Black, I got my eye on you” She said to Sirius, in a treating voice. _Enter in the line_ , Sirius thought.

         “Lilian… Please do not tell anyone…” Severus begun, but Lily interrupted him.

         “Don’t worry; I would not do that to Remus and the others. You guys have my word” She said. “Is there is anyone else who know about Remus?” Lily asked.

         “His boyfriend Regulus Black from slytherin knows. I made Remus tell him…. I promised to not tell about Remus, but I could not let Regulus being clueless about that… not when he was starting to like Remus so much.” Severus said. Sirius was impressed. He never heard of Regulus being infatuated for someone before. He reached for Severus hand and smiled at him. When he looked at Lily again, she was also smiling.

         “I am glad for Remus… this Regulus seem… nice” Lily said.

         The mood became lighter with all settled, and they headed to Dinner. Sirius saw Severus talking with Regulus, who looked at Lily with a guarded expression. He would take some time to trust her. He also caught Remus and Regulus exchanging glances during the dinner. He and James told Remus about the conversation with Lily; he just smiled and told them he wasn’t even surprized.

         Since the next day were a Sunday; he, Severus, Remus, Regulus, James and Lily decided to meet for a picnic in the boat house. Peter could not join them, because he had a date. They were sure no one would bother them there. They set up a towel transfigured exceptionally by Lily from several rolls of parchments; sitting in a semi-circle, everyone side by side with their respective boyfriend or girlfriend. They placed the treats that Sirius, James and Remus took from the kitchens in the middle and ate and talked.

         They had another guess; Prince, the raven, who seemed to be immediately fond of Lily; and immediately hate James, for the others amusement.

         “Why does he hate me so much?” James asked, defeated while he pulled his hand out of the way of another angry peck from the bird, who was perched in Lily’ arm. Lily looked apologetically at him.

         “Common sense?”  Regulus said, making Severus snort on his side. James half glared, half pouted at him.

         “Maybe he doesn’t like your glasses?” Remus said helpfully. James passed him the glasses and the werewolf wore them, leaning in the bird’ direction from Lily’ other side. The bird stared at him and flew to his shoulder, giving him an affectionate peck on the glasses. James was heartbroken; Lily gave him a peck on his face, cheering him up.

         “I have an idea. Potter, transform. If he doesn’t like you as a human, maybe he will like as a stag” Regulus said.

         “Such a cheap trick! you only want to see him transform” Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

         “Foolish brother… I want to see you both transform” Regulus replied. “Ever since Remus told me I cannot help but think of you as an overly enthusiastic poodle and your friend as a poor excuse for a horned horse. As you can imagine, the thought of this duo running along with a enormous wolf near the castle in the full moon is disturbing.” Regulus finished. Sirius was on his feet along with James in less than five seconds.

         “I will show you the poodle!” He said indignantly at the same time that James said: “You going to see a REAL stag!”, and Both morphed at the same time.

         Prongs stood were James was; Proud and tall, turning his head so everyone could see his big horns. Padfoot looked at everyone for a few moments and growled at Regulus for a moment, until he caught Severus’ eye and ran to him, trying to lick his face. Severus would not let him, but petted his fur anyway.

         When he looked back at the others, they all were on their feet, admiring the enormous stag; Lily was petting at his back, while Regulus gave a hesitantly touch to one of his horns and Remus reached on his other side to pet his head. Even Prince decided to perch on the higher point of one of his horns.  Even in Prongs’ form, Sirius could say that he was beaming.

         He approached them followed by Severus. Remus greeted him As Lily and Regulus came to pet him, he saw Severus approaching James’ stag form. Thanks to the dog’ sensitive hearing, he was able to hear Severus thanking James for everything. He knew that was a very difficult task to Severus, and still would take some time to him to trust James completely, but it was a start. He gave a dog’ grin when he saw James lowering his head to Severus timid attempt to pet it.

         James and Sirius changed back to their normal selves and the group sat again. Regulus complained about the cold and used as excuse to cuddle with Remus, who had no objections. Lily and James were huddled close together, playing with Prince. Sirius pulled Severus until the boy was practically in his lap, he had one arm wrapped around the Slytherin’ waist. Severus was holding one of Sirius’ hands with between his, playing with the Gryffindor’ fingers.

         “So… padfoot hm? How adorable.” Severus teased him, with an amused smile.

         “Sir, please, do not tease the dog. I am afraid that he tends to bite” Sirius said in a mocking voice, approaching his face to Severus’s, who blushed slightly, but did not back down.

         “You already know how I feel about bites” He whispered to only Sirius to hear. Sirius eyebrows shot up in surprize and he gave the slytherin a mischievous smile.

         “I am afraid that I am being a bad influence on you” Sirius said.

         “I am sure that you are” Severus replied smiling.

         In that day, which he passed along with his favourite people in the world; all getting along, all happy to be together, Sirius Black felt that he was the luckiest person in the entire world.

 


	25. Cissy and Lucius / Regulus and Remus extras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some small extras for 2 subparings from this fic!

**The peacock couple.**

*This events are an extra that takes place shortly before the chapter 21.

 

         Narcisa already knew that Regulus was fucking a Gryffindor, as she Knew that Severus was fucking his cousin, after all somebody would; after that makeover, the boy really caught the attention of their peers. Indeed; the young slytherin knew almost anything that passed in that School, so, for her to be confused or baffled at something, it was an uncommon and annoying situation.

         What was confusing Narcisa was Blond, tall and gorgeous; and also her boyfriend. She knew Lucius since she was a little girl, and therefore, she knew when he was hiding something of her. He was slightly stiff when she gave him good- morning kisses in the great hall and was easier to catch him of guard. For anyone, it would seem that everything was normal, but not for Narcisa.

         She knew he wasn’t seeing another person behind her back. Lucius was not that kind of man; Narcisa would not even give him the time of the day if he was; Besides, She knew that he loved her. That was why she was so worried: If he did not told her what was bothering him; someone made him keep quiet. Narcisa did not take kindly to anyone blackmailing or intimidating the boy that she loved.

         She needed to find a way to figure out what, or who was bothering his boyfriend so she could crush whatever it was. So, in that morning, when they meet in the library to a study session shortly before dawn, she decided to be blunt.

         “What is plaguing your mind?” She inquired casually.

         “What do you mean?” Lucius replied. _Oh, he decided play dumb. How adorable._

         “I Mean, what are you hiding from me that makes you feel so guilty?” she said.

         “I am not hiding anything” he replied. She knew that he was lying.

         “We could do this all morning, Lucius. Or we could go straight for the part where you tell me everything, before I figure out by myself.” She replied. He looked away for a moment.

         “It is not my tale to tell.” He finally said. She understood. No slytherin would reveal a secret trusted at them, by a housemate. At least now, she knew that the problem was in slytherin.

         “Well…so don’t tell me. Let me ask about you, instead. Why are you so uneasy?”

         “I…saw things”

         “What kind of things?”

         “Things that I will never unseen” Lucius said, grimm.

         “You walked out in someone having sex, didn’t you?”

         “…”

         “Don’t act like a virgin, Lucius”

         “You take me for a voyeur?” He asked indignantly.

         “I take you for a seventh year” she said, rolling her eyes. He sighed.

         “It seems that it was yesterday when he arrived in here, small and scared” Lucius said. That Statement reduced drastically Narcisas theories.

         “Severus or Regulus, hun?” She concluded. He stared at the book opened at his lap. She rested her hand on top of his. _He still thinks they are his children, hun?_

         “It’s not that… I don’t trust the Gryffindors!”

         “It’s Because of Weasley?”

         “No!.. a little! What kind of idiot tries to manipulate muggle paraphernalia? Of course he knew that it would end up badly”

         “It was an accident”

         “I got bald Cissy! Bald! If Severus was not excellent in potions…” Lucius said and cringed. _Don’t laugh Cissy, oh bloody hell I cannot laugh, he is so cute._

         “With or without hair, you still would be gorgeous” She said, placing a kiss in his cheek. Lucius beamed at her.

         “Of course” He said all full of himself; But Narcisa could see his faint blush. She smiled suggestively at him; making him smile in return. She leaned up for a kiss; and after that, they forgot all about revising the charms theory and busied themselves with some… extracurricular activities. However, Narcisa made a mental note to talk with Regulus and Severus before breakfast, after all she had to make sure that their children were alrigth.

 

** The Wolf and the Snake**

*This happened in Chapter 21, when Severus Left Regulus and Remus in the tower.

         Remus always knew that someday that moment would arrive, but he still wished that it didn’t. He did not blame Severus for putting him in that situation; considering the circumstances; Snape was kind.

         When Regulus arrived in the tower; Remus could not bring himself to talk. He knew that when that conversation was over, so would be his relationship with Regulus.

         They started because of Remus. When Regulus had made clear that he doesn’t needed Remus knowledge in Defence against the dark arts; Remus claimed that he only did that kind of… activities with his boyfriend or girlfriend, which Regulus replied with “So, I just going to be your boyfriend them”. And just like that, a week of courtship from Regulus later, they were together. Remus would gladly give his wand’ arm to avoid that conversation.

         “What is the matter? Are you leaving me for Severus or something? Because he suddenly…” Regulus entered the room joking but stopped upon seeing Remus’ expression. His expression became serious and he approached Remus and stood there in silence, waiting for him to speak. Remus took his time looking at his soon to be ex-boyfriend features. He loved his intelligent gray eyes, his carefully trimmed hair that reached to the back of his neck, and the way he got a barely visible brow that he made when something was bothering him. Remus sighed and looked at the ground; he did not wanted to see Regulus’ face when he told him.

         “I have something to tell you, and there is no easy way to say it; so… It is something Serious and I understand if you want to break up after that. Just please, I beg you, don’t tell anyone. Regulus I am… a werewolf.” Remus said, as fast as he could, without thinking so he wouldn’t lose the courage. He kept looking to the ground, focusing in Regulus expensive shoes, waiting for him to express anything; disbelief, anger, repulse, disdain, but he was silent. Remus could not bring himself to look at Regulus’ face. He felt like they were there in silence for hours, he barely breathed.

         “It’s that it?” Regulus asked. Remus looked at him in surprize. He looked at him as he was a dramatic five years old child.

         “You… doesn’t believe me?” Remus came to the most logic solution.

         “No, I do. I  mean… it is a little… obvious right?  You have this scars as if you constantly fight a demoniac feline, and get more before they can even fade…” Regulus said showing him a finger. “… You disappears from school completely every full moon…” He hold two fingers “Looks terrible after full moon and stressed before” Three fingers “Must I keep going?” Regulus said arching an elegant eyebrow.

         “You knew?” Remus could not believe. It had to be a joke or something like that.

         “Obviously” Regulus stated. Remus was frozen in shock.

         “And you… you did not said anything? Why?” Remus asked in disbelief.

         “I did not wanted to be rude! Besides, when was the best time to bring up? When we were in the prefect bathroom-”

         “Ok, ok fair point!” Remus interrupted him , blushing furiously, causing Regulus to smirk. “And…” Remus continued, downcast.

         “And…?” Regulus asked, confused.

         “Don’t you want to break up with me?”  Remus asked grabbing and twisting nervously his own tie.

         “For the Seven hells Lupin! If you want to break up with me, fine! But don’t you dare use your lycanthropy as an excuse!” Regulus seemed wounded and outraged at the same time.

         “What? No! I don’t want to break up! I thought that you would…”

         “Oh, yeah, right” Regulus said, sarcastic. “I want to break up with you out of the blue, decided this morning when I remembered the hideous shirt you wore last week” Regulus said, getting more and more irritated. “Don’t elaborate excuses Lupin! At least tell me to piss off properly!”

         “I don’t want us to be over!” Remus said desperately.

         “So what do you want?” Regulus asked.

         “I want to be with you!” Remus shouted. Then he covered his mouth and choked back a sob, looking down. “But I can’t… I should not expose you to… what I am…we cannot have a future together Regulus” Regulus approached him; delicately grabbing the hand that covered Remus’ mouth and holding delicately his chin, making him look up.

         “You said you wanted to be with me, and I want to be with you too. I do not wish to be with you besides the lycanthropy, I wish to be with you entirely. Although it hurts me to see you suffering; being a werewolf is part of you and if I am in love with you, how can you ask me to reject you for existing? I cannot do that. If you say that we don’t have a future… well… I will just going to have to create one” Regulus said, face full of determination.  

         “You said you are in love with me… even when you knew…”

         “How can I not be? Remus you are intelligent, but sometimes you can be very foolish, not realizing how wonderful you are, proves that” Regulus said, smiling. “So what’s your answer? You feel the same way about me?”

         “Yes, I do” Remus replied without hesitation.

         “So it is settled then. If you can put up with me, I will be with you” Regulus said. Remus could not believe, he was shocked and ecstatic at the same time. He grabbed Regulus with a hand in the back of his neck and another in his waist, giving him the most enthusiastic kiss he ever gave in his life. When he pulled away Regulus seemed a little dazed for a few seconds, until his face broke in a smug grin. “Well, well Lupin… it is seems that you are trying to start something in here” That made Remus blush, but he smiled fondly at Regulus and proceeded to prove him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd this is the end, i hope u all liked to read as much i enjoyed writing! thanks for the comments! I hope you guys liked the end and the extras, even though the extras were small!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my friend for helping by editing the grammar mistakes. Also, please forgive any mistakes that still are there. i am not a native english speaker.


End file.
